


Nothing I Can Do

by nuuuge



Series: K-Pop Alpha/Omega Verse [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, GOT7 cameos, Gender Roles, Got7 Ensemble - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, bts ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being homeschooled his entire life, Changkyun is sent to go to private school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: This is not beta read. I proof read it like once or twice so there is a high possibility of mistakes I'm sorry. 
> 
> Second of all: I began to write this a long time ago and finally finished it. I did not write this continuously. There were weeks where it was just sitting and crying in my google docs folder so if it doesn't flow.... I'm sorry. I started writing this when I was feeling really sick and anxious all the time, hence why the main character might seem very angsty... I felt that way when I began to write this. 
> 
> Third of all: This is very very VERY melodramatic, so pelase read it as though you would watch a soap opera, because that's who I kind of felt while writing it? Like this just seems very melodramatic. I'm sorry about that... I don't know I hate writing really dramatic things and this is just... wow... 
> 
> Fourth of all: There are two ugly characters called Namjoon and Hyunsik and just to clear things up they have NOTHING to do with Namjoon from BTS and Hyunsik from Ze:A 
> 
> Fifth of all: I kind of honestly really would love to turn this into a series, because while writing this I made a different google docs with all the characters who go to this fictional school who aren't even mentioned in the story (like from certain boy groups that were never mentioned I still imagine them to be milling about the place and going to class and stuff) 
> 
> So yes, please be nice to this story, it was kind of my baby for a long time and I almost didn't finish it because I'm lazy...

Changkyun sighed as he walked into the dorm of his new home for the next year. His parents had shipped him off to this boarding school while they went to go live in Europe. Once they’d found out he was an Omega they basically stopped talking to him and sending him away seemed like the best option.

So there he was in a large dorm building full of other Omega’s something he’d never experienced before. The whole construction felt off, not like a home to the young Omega. He felt out of place and small with everyone around him.

Changkyun had never been the most talkative, never very open with others and previous years of homeschooling didn’t help his antisocial personality. Now he was forced to not only befriend so many new people, but also live with them? This seemed like an impossible task.

He clutched tightly onto the handle of his suitcase, waiting for the elevator to the fifth floor where his room would be. A young, blonde Omega rushed passed him, shoulders bumping, making Changkyun flinch and let out an airy gasp, the handle of his suitcase slipping between his sweating fingers.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. This was so unfamiliar, he felt so alone. He didn’t know anyone here and Changkyun knew he didn’t have the courage to walk up to anyone to start conversation.

An extremely tall and good looking Omega walked into the dorm building, large coat encasing his lanky body, sunglasses sitting atop his nose as he spoke into a new iPhone 6s, rolling a large green suitcase behind him. He stopped next to Changkyun, also waiting for the elevator.

“I can’t believe that, that brat would cheat on you. If I see him in my dorm hallway I will definitely beat him to a bloody pulp.” The blonde huffed, voice deep and rumbling with clear anger.

Changkyun couldn’t stop his hands from shaking once more. This Omega was so different from how they were described in all his books. His parents had never let him go out much and most of the staff in their mansion had been Alpha’s like both of Changkyun’s parents. All the young boy had to go on were books he’d managed to illegally download onto his iPad to find out about his dynamic.

Finally the elevator opened and Changkyun waited until the tall Omega got in before scurrying in as well, bag dragging behind him. His shaking had pressed the fifth floor button even though it was already illuminated, the other probably pressing the button before, but Changkyun was far too nervous.

“Hyung, I don’t give two shits I will kill that bastard.” The Omega growled into his phone, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed to have an Omega fight your battles, it’s not like you’ll ever see him again he will know how to hide from you, but I can get to him anytime I want, being in the same dorm as him.”

Changkyun didn’t want to listen, but the other was speaking so loudly that it was hard to miss the conversation. The blonde didn’t seem to care much either way if Changkyun was listening.

The door finally opened and Changkyun rushed out, looking at all the different doors until he found his room number.

He got out his key, turned it and walked into the room, seeing a bunk bed in one corner, two desks in another facing a window with a gorgeous view onto the courtyard. The room was a corner room, making it slightly bigger than most, so it even had it’s own shower and bathroom, unlike the other rooms that had to use a communal bath.

Nobody else’s stuff was in the room yet so Changkyun put his bag on the side, his backpack on the ground next to one of the two desks and he sat down in one of the computer chairs, eyes trained onto the vast green outside his window.

Changkyun felt his whole body vibrate with fear and anxiety. He’d always had problems with people, when he’d been younger he used to scream and freak out if anyone but his parents touched him or talked to him. His anxiety hadn’t gotten that much better, but at least he didn’t constantly run to mommy and daddy anymore.

Two seconds later the door was thrown open and the same Omega as was in the elevator appeared, still on his phone. He struggled with the suit case and the door so Changkyun quickly jumped up and rushed to his aid, holding the door so the beautiful Omega could come into their shared room without any problems.

“I’ve got to go Hoseok, but don’t worry about your honour. I am still going to kill that little pig.” Then the blonde hung up, took off his sunglasses revealing dark eyes to match his handsome features.

He looked down at Changkyun and the younger didn’t know what to do. He was shocked to see someone so confident and so… beautiful in the room that would be his for the next year.

“You’re my new roommate?” He asked casually a small smirk ghosting over his face.

Changkyun couldn’t speak, didn’t have any words so he just nodded, looked at the floor and made sure to take a few deep breaths to quell the growing pit of anxiety in his chest building up at the prospect of human interaction.

“I’m Chae Hyungwon.” The beautiful boy held out his hands for Changkyun to shake.

He forgot he was still holding the door. With a squeak he let go of it and let it fall shut before bowing and shaking his roommates hand stuttering out his own introduction.

Hyungwon smirked regarding the shorter and clearly younger Omega in front of him. He had dark hair, cute cheeks and hooded soft eyes. Everything about his screamed ‘innocent virgin’ and Hyungwon wanted to protect that. The second he laid eyes on the boy he wanted to treasure him and keep him safe from any of the dirty Alpha’s in the opposing dorm.

He quickly noticed how anxious the boy was, feeling the sweaty fingers and noticing how badly his frame was shaking with anticipation.

“You mind taking the top bunk?” Hyungwon felt it would be bad to ask which bunk the younger wanted, the idea of a decision seemed far too scary for someone as freaked out as Changkyun.

The younger shook his head, “No.” He smiled softly before looking back down to his feet.

In silence the two started to unpack. Hyungwon didn’t mind having a quiet roommate. After spending a whole year with Minhyuk last year, this would be a nice change. Hyungwon wasn’t much for talking anyways and the silence wasn’t awkward, it was rather nice between the two.

Changkyun didn’t know what was happening. Hyungwon seemed very nice, he didn’t pressure him or tell him to do anything, he was patient and asked Changkyun which side of the closet he’d like and which shelf he wanted in their small bathroom.

He felt the tension slowly itch away little by little. He knew it wouldn’t ever fully go away. He’d lived with constant anxiety all his life, but Hyungwon felt like someone Changkyun could learn to trust and befriend with time. He spoke softly and Changkyun knew he could appreciate his roommate.

“I’m going to go meet up with some friends. You want to come or stay here?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun while pulling the large black coat back on, as well as the sunglasses.

“I’ll stay here.” Changkyun smiled softly. Meeting one person was enough for the first day. He had a feeling he’d have other chances to meet the friends of his roommate.

Hyungwon smiled and nodded, “Don’t wait up eh?” He smirked.

Changkyun nodded, climbing up into his bed, “I won’t hyung.”

Then the taller walked out, door falling shut behind him, engulfing the younger in a thick, heavy silence that hadn’t been there before. All that was left in this silence were his own thoughts and Changkyun hated those the most, because they were what caused his constant fear of people and social contact.

It wasn’t late, merely 5 in the afternoon, but Changkyun felt exhausted and let himself drift into a fitful sleep filled with his parents and the fears of this new school year to come.

He managed to sleep through the whole night, waking up the next day to Hyungwon shaking the younger, blonde hair a complete mess atop his head, eyes open half mast, looking quite tired himself.

“Hey, we better get to breakfast before all the good food is gone and we’re stuck with the leftovers.” Hyungwon explained.

Changkyun felt warm at the idea of his roommate waking him up to help him with breakfast. Also, Changkyun realized, he had no idea where the cafeteria even was. He had been too nervous the day before to grab a map of his surrounding area and then he’d fallen asleep way too early.

“I’ll shower and get ready, you can use the washroom after me.” Hyungwon explained, hopping away, towel and clothes slung over his arm.

Changkyun shuddered curling deeper under the blanket and watching his roommate go. Hyungwon seemed very nice, so different from how he’d been the first five minutes Changkyun had met him, when he’d cursed into the phone and talked so crudely about another student. He was confident, knew how to handle himself and a very independent Omega, something Changkyun would have to get used to and hopefully learn from.

The two got ready quickly and then made their way to the dining hall on the 7 th floor. The building had 7 floors, the top being a recreational room with televisions and video games as well as an eating area with a kitchen where one can cook themselves, but every morning there was a buffet organized by the school, while dinner had to be homemade. That was why every dorm room had their own fridge, the students just had to take their ingredients to the top floor where they cooked themselves. There was also a staircase leading to the roof where lounge chairs were set up and gazebos for students to relax when they didn’t want to be inside or something.

Changkyun looked around and saw way too many people. All these students filled the room, some looked half asleep, others were bouncing around, seeing old friends, rushing by.

The younger felt his heart dropping at the mere sight of the commotion going on in the area. He felt his throat constrict, the room seemed to shrink. Anyone here could look and judge him, think of what a loser the new kids was. It seemed like most of the students knew one another and Changkyun would be the only one left out. His hands began to shake, the feeling vibrating through his whole frame, making his arms and then legs wobble.

“Don’t worry Changkyun.” Hyungwon smiled, “If it gets too much tell me.”

Changkyun started at the ground heart hammering against his ribcage. The younger nodded teeth digging into his lip, hands clenching into fists to stop the terrible shaking.

Hyungwon grabbed two trays and filled them with food, letting the younger follow him like a lost puppy. He then sat down at a table close to the exit, next to a window, making it seem like there was a lot of open space. It was like Hyungwon knew how to take perfect care of someone with anxiety and Changkyun felt he had really hit the jackpot when it came to his roommate.

Two others soon joined, their trays clanking down loudly on the table making the younger flinch away in fright and look down at his food.

“We have a new guy?” One of the two exclaimed happily, “I’m Minhyuk, this is my roommate and one of my best friends Jooheon!” The loud, also blonde, Omega shouted.

Changkyun looked up at the pair and felt his heart drop once more. These two were just as good looking as Hyngwon. Had he somehow become part of the ‘model’ crew at this school or something?

Minhyuk was skinny, tall, had two slightly larger front teeth, but it all added to his charm. Freckles lined his nose and those eyes of his were large and innocent. He had an air of fun and friendliness around him, like he wouldn’t say a bad thing about anyone.

Jooheon had small eyes in comparison, dorky grin and fiery red hair, obviously dyed. His cheeks were adorable and chubby, his whole frame seemed a tad larger than the others, more muscle build up than anything.

God, Changkyun felt so out of place. He wasn’t anything like these three, they probably spent their heats with beautiful Alpha’s as well and Changkyun really didn’t know what to do in this situation. He didn’t feel he belonged with these beautiful people, ruining their aesthetic.

“This is my roommate who I told you about yesterday.” Hyungwon explained, eyeing the other two, as though silently telling them to back off.

Jooheon grinned making his small eyes even smaller, “He is adorable you were right.”

Changkyun couldn’t help the red rising from his neck, felt his ears heat up from the impending blush. He’d never been complimented much and ‘adorable’ was not something he’d ever thought of himself. More like a complete mess to be honest, but never something nice like adorable. It felt good, so good, to have someone compliment him, even if it was only on the surface.

The four ate their breakfast quickly, Minhyuk talking most of the time, hands moving everywhere while telling stories of his travels during the summer and the hot romance he had with some guy in Singapore.

“Watch out two o’clock, the little piece of shit is walking in.” Jooheon growled, eyes landing on a tall, slim Omega who had his hair longer than most boys.

Changkyun felt Hyungwon tense right next to him, eyes glaring at the longhaired male. His skin was perfect, not a single pimple or blemish, but Changkyun could see the layers of make up. His eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, his clothes tightly clinging to him, showing off his hips and rounded behind.

Changkyun felt odd looking at him, like he wasn’t as naturally beautiful as the other three, but rather that he had to work really hard for his beauty. There was an air of superiority that moved along with the boy as well… but Changkyun didn’t want to judge anyone…

“Changkyun don’t ever associate with that guy he is an evil snake. So two faced you wouldn’t even believe it.” Minhyuk quickly told the younger, seeing his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“I’m going to kill him guys. If you don’t hold me back this instant he’ll have a nice shiner to cover up with another ten layers of make up.” Hyungwon growled.

Changkyun looked to his roommate, eyes wide, leaning away from the rough growl. This was the Hyungwon he’d seen in the elevator the day before, all rough and strong, almost like an Alpha, though Omega’s can show signs of complete dominance when their children are in danger, so what had this longhaired Omega done to warrant such a reaction from the other three?

Jooheon quickly jumped up, holding Hyungwon down, Minhyuk also standing to be sure the other didn’t break free and really rush over to the other side of the room where the longhaired Omega was putting a fruit salad on his plate.

“Just being in the same room makes me want to destroy him.” Hyungwon growled, standing up and pushing Jooheon off him, “I’m going back to the room.”

Changkyun gasped, getting up as well, not feeling confident enough to stay alone in the cafeteria with Minhyuk and Jooheon. They were nice, but he didn’t know them well enough yet and the only one Changkyun felt he could stay with alone for now was Hyungwon, even then the elder was pissed off and raging.

They took the stairs to the fifth floor, Hyungwon slamming their dorm room door a few times for good measure before letting himself fall onto his bed, screaming into his pillow.

Changkyun cowered on his desk chair, knees pulled to his chest, head resting atop, staring blankly at nothing while he hoped his roommate would calm down.

“Sorry about that. That was dramatic.” Hyungwon in the end chuckled.

Changkyun only shrugged to his roommate, hair falling into his eyes as he looked on, the other still breathing heavy, face red with frustration. His shoulders were tense, his whole concentration being used up not to go back and beat up the other Omega.

“Who was that?” Changkyun finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him. It was too late to realize that maybe the mere thought of the long haired Omega would piss off Hyungwon all over again, “If you don’t want to think about him ignore me.” Changkyun stuttered over his words, hands clutching together in front of his folded knees.

Hyungwon shook his head, “You’ll probably see a few more outbursts like that so I’d better tell you.” He paused, leaning back against the headboard of the bottom bunk, pillow propped up behind him, so the two roommates were facing one another.

“His name is Lee Hyunsik. He’s my age and a total loser. He thinks he owns this school because his parents are very rich, he treats everyone as though they are his slaves and he dated my best friend for a few months this summer, only to cheat on him multiple times.” Hyungwon growled.

Changkyun couldn’t help but gasp, finally understanding the phone call from the day before. He felt odd, almost as though he was prying for information he really shouldn’t have been searching for, but Hyungwon didn’t seem to mind telling the other, the tension in his shoulders lessening as he spoke.

“I told Hoseok, my best friend, that Hyunsik was a two faced bitch, but he was so in love and now he is heartbroken… well not really, he got over it pretty quick, but I won’t let his honour and reputation be sullied by that garbage out there.”

Changkyun nodded, pulling his knees away from his chest, “You and him haven’t ever gotten along?”

Hyungwon smirked, “I was competition from day one. Every year I get voted best-looking Omega, he only get’s second place. He thought dating my best friend would somehow make me lose my footing.”

Changkyun nodded, “But after you shouldn’t it be Minhyuk or Jooheon?”

The other laughed, pulling his blanket close to himself, “Minhyuk is always voted most talkative and Jooheon get’s most adorable or something dumb like that. I think you’ll win the ‘cutie’ award this year though.”

The rest of the morning was spent with the two just talking about nonsense. Hyungwon told Changkyun about his brothers and sister, how he often traveled during vacation since his family owned a travel agency.

Changkyun explained about his anxiety and how he’d been homeschooled all his life. Hyungwon seemed excited to be the first ever-real friend Changkyun had made.

“My sister has really bad anxiety as well, some days she won’t even let me touch her or she won’t leave the apartment she lives in because she is so afraid of running into people. That’s how I learnt how to deal with it. If you ever need to talk or need to calm down, this room will be your haven. I’ll make sure Minhyuk and Jooheon know this as well and they will respect our space.”

Changkyun didn’t know what to say to that. He was speechless a bubble of pure and utter happiness building in his chest, making him feel as though he was floating. Never before had someone just…  _ understood _ . Knowing that someone would keep this space for themselves, for a place where Changkyun could somehow be himself and not worry… knowing something like that was the most important and greatest thing that had ever happened to the young boy.

“My parents… they didn’t want an Omega son… and they got one with so many problems…” Changkyun stuttered over every second syllable, not able to say what he wanted to say. He couldn’t convey his feelings at all, tears at the edges of his eyes.

Hyungwon just smiled and shrugged, “We’ll take care of you. You can trust me and Minhyuk and Jooheon and once you meet Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Kihyun, you’ll learn to appreciate them.”

“They’re you’re alphas?” Changkyun asked, hands furiously wiping at his eyes to stop the embarrassing onslaught of tears.

Hyungwon burst into laughter, “No… they’re just our friends. Hyunwoo and Kihyun have this grand plan of a big ‘fuck you’ to the world by mating and adopting, while Hoseok is just too… I’ve known him since diapers so he’s more like a brother to me.”

Two alphas wanting to mate? That wasn’t unheard of, but two eligible male alphas mating was almost unheard of. Neither could produce children and they would constantly butt heads over who was more dominant. Changkyun was fascinated with the mere idea of these two being together.  

They’d managed to talk throughout the whole morning into the early afternoon, someone knocking at their door quietly.

Hyungwon went to open it and a dark haired, pale boy peeked in, hair in his eyes, what Changkyun could see, his skin was perfect, not a pimple or scar in sight. His hands that were on the door looked big and strong, not soft like that of an Omega and the smell off him made the other shiver and rush onto the top bunk, hiding under some blankets, because that out there was an Alpha and Changkyun had never been good at meeting those.

“Hoseok you idiot, you could get into so much shit for being in the Omega dorm!” Hyungwon groaned, but let the other in.

‘Hoseok’ walked into the room. His frame was built and under his tight shirt Changkyun could see the muscles moving with every step. Hyungwon had mentioned how Hoseok was addicted to going to the gym every single day, not even missing one when he was sick with a fever.

His hair was perfectly dark and combed, yet constantly fell back into his face, making him brush it off with those calloused, large fingers. His legs looked strong, his…. Everything was just impressive and Changkyun couldn’t help but feel intimidated, even though he knew that it was stupid. This was his roommates best friend since they were toddlers and yet here Changkyun was, freaking out over nothing… again.

“Hey.” Hoseok smiled, taking a step back, clearly noticing how shaken up Changkyun looked.

He knew he could smell it too. Changkyun could smell himself, the fear radiating off him. He hated this the most, how obvious his anxiety seemed to make everything. An Alpha’s heightened sense of smell, something they’d had since Alpha’s used to be the ones who hunted, could sense any strong emotions of Omega’s and Changkyun reeked so bad of fear his less heightened senses could pick that up even.

“I’m Hoseok. This guys best friend.” Hoseok introduced himself, awkwardly waving from behind said best friend.

Hyungwon smiled, eyes soft and caring, so much unlike how he’d looked when Changkyun had met him in the elevator the day before.

Changkyun tried, he really did. He managed to slow his breathing enough to open his mouth and potentially say his name, but his vocal chords had other ideas, clamming up completely, making an odd wheezing sound come out rather than the words he’d been hoping for.

Hoseok didn’t bat an eyelash, just smiled and sat down, far away from Changkyun. He didn’t look the younger in the eyes, made sure every movement was slow and well thought out. He’d grown up with Hyungwon, he probably knew these things from the others sister and Changkyun wished he could somehow let the other know how much he appreciated the subtle approach to meeting him, but he was shaking too much and his voice still hadn’t come back.

“This is my roommate who I texted you about yesterday. So next time you decide to sneak over here give us a heads up, because I’m making this space off limits unless we invite you.” Hyungwon explained, the same tough voice from the previous day. He looked at his best friend, hip popped to the side and thick lips set in a straight line, almost as though asking for the other to object.

“You’re dream has come true eh? Finally a good enough reason to have your room really to yourself without Minhyuk, Jooheon or me barging in while you’re relaxing.” Hoseok grinned, “I’ll tell Kihyun and Hyunwoo as well but they’re too busy changing social norms to probably care.”

“They also never disturbed me. They were never the issue.” Hyungwon whined, flopping onto his bed, almost as though Changkyun wasn’t there.

The younger could only stare at the pair with amazement. This was what a lifelong friendship was like. It was so… comfortable. He hoped to one day have something like that with someone, maybe he’d find that friend at this school.

“I actually came by to give you my schedule. I know how you like to plan our breaks and stuff together.” Hoseok explained, “I’ll leave it here at your table.”

Hyungwon jumped up and over to the paper, ripping it from his friend before leaning back down on his bottom bunk.

The older Alpha chuckled, leaning back in his chair, fingers running through his thick hair.

“You’ve got professor Shin in three subjects this semester. Rough dude… rough.” Hyungwon sighed, eyes scanning the paper.

“I’ll check mine later but we’ve probably got all of Tuesday together, since I’ve only been given some bullshit maternity class in the mornings and you’ve got your torture practice or whatever it is you Alpha’s learn.”

“Advanced sexual torture is a class we can take… something about how to be aggressive, but in a way most Omega’s want? I think that’s the class I’m taking… it’s for the more dominant Alpha’s so I probably won’t fare too well. Kihyun is in that class too he’ll have a field day with it.”

Changkyun had known going into his last years of high school that sex and mating would be a far more talked about subject. This institution was known for it’s separated classes by dynamic to really help them settle into their own skin, this meaning courses designed just for the lives of Omega’s or Alpha’s.

Thus far the curriculum Changkyun had been taught at home was far more basic, things like sex education or how to handle himself in heat or around an Alpha were as taboo as could be. His private home tutor was paid to teach him calculus, not how to give good head. That’s what Changkyun had been told when he’d dared to ask his Alpha birth mother about it once.

Hoseok left quickly after that, peeking around the corners to make sure no one was around to see him make his escape, but it was so blatantly obvious and Alpha had been around due to the smell in their room. Hyungwon opened the small window, hoping to air it out, but Changkyun knew it would take a while to get rid of it.

“If the RA or someone finds out he was here we’ll get into so much shit.” Hyungwon grumbled.

Changkyun couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, pullin the blankets tightly around himself.

It was oddly cold outside for early September, the sky slowly turning from light blue into various shades of pink and purple as the sun set behind the rows of tree’s surrounding the large estate of the private academy.

Hyungwon went to turn the light on, seeing as the sun setting usually left everyone in darkness quite quickly.

“Want to go up to the top floor to cook some food? At this time most of the other Omega’s aren’t around yet. They usually eat later at night.”

Changkyun nodded, rushing down from the bed. He closed the window, while Hyungwon checked himself in the mirror. Both teenagers pulled on some shoes and then walked to the staircase going up to the common floor.

Hyungwon had grabbed a plastic bag with some food, Changkyun following behind diligently.

“I can’t guarantee anything but it should be edible enough.” Hyungwon explained to the younger as the pair found an unused oven and stove, setting out some pots and pans that were in a cupboard for everyone to take utensils from.

Of course, Minhyuk and Jooheon seemed to appear as though out of nowhere, materializing in front of the quieter pair.

The four made some food together, noodles and stir fry all mixed. Sure, it wasn’t the best Chankyun had eaten before, but the four had a lot of fun making the food, Jooheon only having a slight accident with the knife, which Hyungwon explained was a miracle.

Changkyun didn’t think he’d ever feel this close so quickly to someone, but the guys around him made him feel warm and welcomed easily. He couldn’t believe how easy it was for him to get along with all of them.

Minhyuk was loud and brash, sometimes Changkyun couldn’t help but flinch away when the other went over to put his arm around the younger's’ shoulder or when he spoke a little too loudly, yet he’d always back off quickly, apologizing and smiling, as though nothing was wrong and it wasn’t Changkyun who was weird for being so scared all the time.

Jooheon was great. He would make jokes about anything, even went as far as to teach his own very special flirting method he called the ‘kuku aegyo’… whatever that meant, but he was very adamant about teaching Changkyun every last syllable of the baby talk… how that got someone laid was beyond Changkyun, but it made him so happy to know the older was putting time and effort into teaching him.

“What’s your schedule like by the way?” Minhyuk asked Hyungwon.

The four sat in a quiet corner of the common room, hidden behind a large row of books. There were beanbags on the ground, the boys all-managing to get one, setting them down in a circle.

“I’ve got only a class Friday mornings, so my Friday’s are amazing.” The blonde replied happily, pulling out a paper from his jacket pocket, “I hope we’ve all got at least one day we can spend together.”

That reminded Changkyun of his own crumpled up schedule he had in his jacket pocket. He also pulled his out, Hyungwon seeing the movement from the corner of his eye and snapping the paper from the younger.

“Let’s see if we match up!”

The other two also crowded around the paper Changkyun hadn’t spared much of a glance at yet. He’d been good with his old classes, but those were taught at home. Homeschooling was far different from going to school and the curriculum was far more concentrated on what the parents felt was more important.

In Changkyun’s case that had been things like languages and math. Things like biology, sexual education or any of the required Omega Classes were deemed useless in his parents eyes and so, the younger feared that many of his classes at this school would have to do with those things he hadn’t learnt yet… he was so scared of having a class purely about breeding and childbearing… the idea made him shudder.

“You’ve got… advanced sexual torture? How come an Omega is in this class?” Minhyuk asked looking confused.

Hyungwon looked again, his eyes straining onto the paper.

Hadn’t that class been the one Hoseok and the tall Omega had talked about only a few hours before? Why was Changkyun being put into a class like this?

The younger felt his eyes widen and his skin crawl at the mere idea of being in a class filled with unfamiliar Alpha’s. Could they control themselves? Changkyun knew that the school prided itself on creating well mannered and controlled Alpha’s who were ready for university once they left the school, but Changkyun couldn’t help himself from worrying and thinking about all the negative scenarios that could happen.

“Don’t worry Changkyun I’ll come with you to talk to the office ladies about this mistake.” Hyungwon told the other a warm, affirmative hand resting on the Youngers thigh, squeezing tightly.

“At least we should all have Friday together, since Jooheon and I don’t really have class except for one in the mornings. Kihyun told me him and Hyunwoo also don’t have anything and Changkyun you’ve only got some super complicated math class in the mornings.” Minhyuk mumbled, eyes still puzzled at the sight of the Alpha class on the youngest boys’ schedule.

Not much later all four walked back to their dorm rooms, ready to go to bed. The next day would be filled with morning assembly and some introductions in the early afternoon before the students got the rest of the day off to have fun before school really began the day after that.

Hyungwon and Changkyun both slipped into bed, bidding one another goodnight before falling asleep.

Changkyun could hear the other start to snore quickly after the lights had been turned off, but the younger couldn’t get himself to relax that easily, still worried for everything that was to come in the next few days.

Sure, Hyungwon made this place somewhat bearable, but it wasn’t where Changkyun felt safe. He was still too scared to look anyone into the eyes, was so worried about what others thought he could barely breathe at some points and hew knew that these feelings were dumb, that he shouldn’t care, but he just couldn’t stop himself from caring no matter what and it hurt so much to know that he was so useless.

Changkyun shifted over and over in bed, no position comfortable. He constantly felt like he was missing something, like he wasn’t breathing right and his skin was crawling. All this because of this school and the future that just seemed so unpredictable.

Finally, after much tossing and turning, Changkyun managed to get a few hours of restless sleep, waking up every now and again, only to look around in confusion before letting himself fall back asleep.

It was Hyungwon who woke Changkyun up. The pair got ready quickly, pulling on their designated school uniform before leaving their room. Hyungwon made sure to lock their door before rushing off. The two had overslept and needed to run to the entrance hall.

Changkyun felt the school uniform fit him perfectly. His parents had made all the arrangements, but even though none of them ever paid any attention to him they still managed to get the right size for him. The blazer fit well over the white dress shirt, pants not too tight but not too loose. Lastly, a blue and black tie was done up around his neck, Hyungwon quickly helping the younger with it.

Hyungwon had a yellow and black tie, a sign of being a year older than the other. Grades didn’t matter too much, since most took classes however they fit into the schedule, except for the regular, math, English or anything that built up from year to year.

“This is going to be so boring.” Jooheon groaned, materializing in the seat next to the youngest, his own blue and black tie knotted around his neck. He lolled his head to the side, landing on a tall, muscular Alpha with a small face.

Changkyun couldn’t help his gasp when he saw the older Alpha. Him and Hyungwon had barely made it in time, but Minhyuk had saved them some seats in the far corner of the gym where all the chairs were set up.

The larger Alpha had a sort of calm air about him, but Changkyun couldn’t stop from feeling anxious. Those arms were huge and could snap him in half at any given moment. He seemed far too calm to be normal and he was so handsome it made Changkyun choke on his own spit for a moment.

“Hyunwoo, this is Changkyun. He’s Hyungwon’s new roommate. We like him.” Minhyuk explained.

“Now it makes sense why he was late.” Another Alpha piped up, a smaller boy with reddish brown hair, smooth skin and a kind smile exclaimed from beside the giant Alpha called Hyunwoo.

That must have been Kihyun then, the one who was all about equality and who had decided he would mate with Hyunwoo when they’d been in middle school. He looked shorter and far thinner than most Alpha’s but there was something so commanding about him, that Changkyun could barely look him straight in the eyes, because Hyunwoo might have looked more like an Alpha, it was Kihyun who seemed to demand all the attention and to be obeyed.

Changkyun could only smile shakily at the two, hoping he wouldn’t offend them. Neither seemed to take it to heart, Hyunwoo returning a shy, awkward smile of his own, while Kihyun looked on with something akin to motherly adoration at the youngest in their row.

Hoseok was also sitting down, next to Hyungwon, the pair bickering and poking at one another. It was nice to see them all together. They somehow fit well into their group. All of them were beautiful and strong in their own ways; Changkyun had no clue how he managed to fit into their already perfectly looking puzzle, but at the mere idea of leaving he felt cold wash over him.

Being around these boys’ made him feel slightly less anxious than normal, like he could take some deeper breaths than normally without being completely overwhelmed by the large sea of people surrounding him in the gymnasium. He could smell all the different scents of Alpha’s and Omega’s mixing together, some seemed far too excited to have the other dynamic around, other smelled just as scared as Changkyun felt and with these six guys’ around him, all those scents and emotions seemed to dull, stopping Changkyun from worrying for a while.

Hoseok looked passed his best friend and over to Changkyun the two eyes meeting. The older smiled, showing his row of perfectly bleached teeth while waving awkwardly, “How’re you?” Hoseok asked.

Changkyun shrugged. He couldn’t look Hoseok in the eyes for some reason. He was a perfect specimen of an Alpha, the type his parents’ had always dreamed of having as a son. His jet black hair, that pale skin and not to mention his great body…

“Don’t scare him you asshole.” Hyungwon groaned.

“I’m not scary! Am I scary Changkyun?” Hoseok defended himself, expertly blocking a strike from him best friends flailing arm, ready to slap at his closest and oldest friend.

Changkyun looked up from under his long eyelashes, heart hammering against his chest. An Alpha had asked him a question. He had to answer quickly, didn’t want to disappoint the other in any way, “You’re not too scary.” He mumbled, but the two heard him loud and clear.

Changkyun could head Hyunwoo chuckled form two seats down, Kihyun telling him to shut up.

“Then you don’t need to hide your face from me.” Hoseok explained, his bright smile blinding the youngest Omega with his happiness, “but we will work on that with time.”

Changkyun didn’t know what to say to that and stayed quiet, observing as the last group of people rushed into the gym before the heavy doors fell closed behind them. He watched as Lee Hyunsik walked down the middle to a row where a few other Omega’s sat.

The principal began a long speech about manners, school and rules and what he expected of the children. The old man had limped to the podium, cane in one hand, struggling to move forward. He was an old, gentle looking Alpha with fading grey hair and a thick, dark beauty mark on the side of his neck. Wrinkles littered his face, voice rough from age.

Changkyun tried to listen, he really did, but as the man went on and on, he felt himself drift off into a slight slumber, head moving onto his roommates shoulder, who placed his own atop the youngers, both Omega’s drifting into the land of dreams while the others continued to listen. Neither noticed Hoseok sneaking his phone from his pocket and snapping a quick picture of the two.

Eventually the youngest got shaken awake by someone. He blearily opened his eyes, feeling something heavy atop his head. He tried to move, but an arm had snuck around his waist, keeping him plastered to the person next to him. Changkyun was still too sleepy to notice it was none other than his roommate who had cuddled up to him in his own sleep.

“He’s like a snake, he won’t let go once he’s latched onto his prey.” Hoseok chuckled, eyes kindly smiling down at the pair.

He’d been the one who had woken the two up, most students filing out of the room after the long spiel about etiquette and school rules and having a good semester from the nice, but somewhat very plain and boring headmaster of the academy. Changkyun felt bad for falling asleep, but he hadn’t been able to relax enough the past few nights to really get a good rest in, constantly waking every few hours before going back to dreamland.

Hoseok smacked his best friend in the head, far less gentle than he’d been with the youngest, whom he’d shaken lightly, fingers running over his smooth cheeks, marveling at the soft feel of them. No, Hyungwon didn’t get any of that, a smack here, a slight shove there – Hoseok didn’t want to jar the tired Changkyun- and another smack to the forehead and finally Hyungwon was starting to open his heavy eyes.

“You need to get up. You told me you had to speak to the office ladies about Changkyun’s schedule.” Hoseok sighed, shaking the younger Omega a few more times, until finally Hyungwon had enough and flailed his lanky, long limb at his best friend.

Changkyun was helplessly stuck, the older still latching onto him, half asleep. It made the youngers heart warm though to see such a caring exchange, even though both seemed prone to violent behavior at times. But that was what showed their true friendship and Changkyun might not have known either for very long, but he felt they deserved such great friendship.

Finally the three got up and left, Hyunwoo and Kihyun had left a long time ago, something about signing up for martial arts after school program or something. Hyunwoo had convinced his reluctant boyfriend to do some exercise with him that year and martial arts had been the only sport they both could agree on. Changkyun didn’t want to imagine what their arguments were like. Two Alpha’s arguing was a sight to behold, he knew from his parents, but two  _ male _ Alphas’ was probably even more frightening.

“Want me to come?” Hoseok asked the pair.

Changkyun looked over at him, moving closer to Hyungwon. It was so dumb and he hated himself or it, scolding himself. He knew 100% that Hoseok wasn’t bad. He was a great guy, caring and sweet, yet Changkyuns’ body kept rejecting any closeness, anything that meant being next to another Alpha and the heavy feeling in his chest returned every single time. He wanted to smack himself, kept telling himself how stupid he was being, but for some reason, clear thinking didn’t work when it came to his anxiety.

“If Changkyun doesn’t mind.” Hyungwon shrugged.

Changkyun looked at the oldest and then shrugged, “I don’t mind.” He stuttered a little, voice low, but it was better than most days when he could barely get out one single word when spoken directly to an Alpha.

It had been one of the many traits his Alpha father disliked so much about the young boy. Every single day he’d tell Changkyun to man up and look him in the eyes, told him to stop shaking and to say something to him. Changkyun could hear the words echoing in his mind over and over again as he walked down the hallways a few steps behind the pair who were talking about something that had happened over the summer break.

They got to the office and walked in, no one else was there except for a young Alpha behind a desk typing away at her computer.

The Academy was a boys only school. Every student was male, while the other side of town had a girls’ only academy. Why they didn’t merge was beyond most students, but they’d been built over seventy years ago and tradition wasn’t something easily changed. Much of the staff was female though, so the guys weren’t completely female free in their educational facility.

“Yes?” She asked, looking straight at Hoseok, ignoring the two Omegas’ by his side.

It was so typical, so Alpha, that Hyungwon was ready to jump into a loud argument of how she should greet all three of them equal rather than defer to the Alpha walking with the two Omegas.

Hoseok could sense this, knew his best friend was about to blow up and took a step back, calming hand running down his friends back before letting him move forward, forcing the Alpha behind the desk to look at the tall Omega. She didn’t look too impressed, kept her eyes half lidded and her mouth in a tight straight line.

“I just had a question about my friends’ schedule.” Hyungwon explained, bringing out the crumpled paper of a schedule, sitting down on a chair across from the lady and motioning Changkyun to do the same. Hoseok stayed behind the two, choosing not to sit. He only tagged along because he didn’t have much else to do and this wasn’t something for him to get involved in.

The Alpha, her nametag stated ‘Park Bo-Young’, took the schedule and nodded for Hyungwon to continue.

“There is an Alpha class on there for him, but it’s an advanced class… I don’t think Omega’s can take those.” Hyungwon explained, “We wanted to know if we can change it or something.”

The Alpha nodded and looked at the schedule. Her face stayed stoic, not showing a single change while looking over the paper. She quickly typed something into the computer, clicked a few times before shaking her head and handing the paper back to the Omega.

“Everything is how it should be. In his file it says that his parents had requested for him to be put into some of the harder Alpha classes to…” she paused, squinting and looking at the screen, reading off it, “’Become a better Omega who will know how to please a future mate’.”

Changkyun felt his stomach drop. His parents had said that? They’d told the school to do something like this? He couldn’t believe they had such authority to change some school rules, just so one day he could be the perfect Omega to the mate they’d choose for him. They’d told him, from the moment they found out he wasn’t an Alpha that he was going to have to be mated to a strong and influential Alpha of their choice. They’d never asked him, never wanted his input and now they were forcing him to take certain classes so he could become the perfect, mindless Omega…?

Hoseok scoffed from behind the two, clearly disliking what he was hearing from the lady before them. Changkyun could smell his anger, smell the sweat building in his palms and Changkyun felt much the same, but he was afraid as well. What else had his parents done that would reveal itself later to him? He had completely forgotten about how he wouldn’t get to choose who he would mate, that love wasn’t an option for someone like Changkyun.

“This is ridiculous.” Hyungwon exclaimed, sitting up straight. His whole frame was rigid and shaking, his usual calm face scrunched up in disgust, “You can’t put someone like Changkyun in a class filled with some of the top Alpha’s of the school. That’s torture!”

The Alpha shrugged, “It’s what his parents requested and we won’t change something that had been directly requested by some of the highest donors to the welfare fund of this educational facility.” She replied, almost as though she’d learnt this sentence by heart, many students probably coming into her office to request changes that had been made to their schedules due to their parents unwanted influence.

Changkyun couldn’t stop his legs from jittering or his hands from shaking. This whole room was too small. He just wanted to get out. He wanted to not think about this anymore. He couldn’t it would ruin him. He knew he didn’t have a choice, he never did, yet somehow he’d hoped being away from his parents he’d be able to have some freedom he hadn’t had before and he would be able to choose certain things, but he was as caged and confined as ever and it was all because his parents hadn’t wanted an Omega,  but an Alpha son.

His breaths were coming in short little gasps, eyes watering at the mere effort of trying to get some much needed oxygen into his lungs. He couldn’t be here anymore, he had to get out. Out out and out. Nothing else seemed to matter to Changkyun. He couldn’t hear the arguments from his fellow Omega, couldn’t see straight anymore, black little dots littering his vision, as well as the thick tears building and rolling down his cheeks. It was all too much, he couldn’t handle it, didn’t want to deal with it. He needed fresh air, had to leave and get out.

It was like a mantra: out, out out, over and over again his mind supplied him with those thoughts, until finally a soft hand touched him around the wrist, pulling him off the chair and out of the office.

Changkyun didn’t know what it was or rather who it was, so caught up in his thoughts of wanting to leave and to have some fresh air fill his lungs, but he couldn’t calm himself down. His legs felt like jelly, he could barely stand, his lungs were straining for more air and his brain wouldn’t stop repeating the same terrifying images and thoughts over and over. It was never ending and Changkyun couldn’t believe that everything was even following him here to this school and that the people he was so close to becoming friends with were seeing him in such a manner, so broken and ugly. His true side.

Somehow he managed to get outside, could feel the fresh air filling his lungs with every labored breath. His whole diaphragm was aching with exhaustion and his body was exhausted. He couldn’t believe what had happened, that this had really done down and that Hoseok and Hyungwon, who always seemed so put together witnessed him breaking down like that in front of the scheduling woman.

“You’re alright Changkyun… you’re good. Just keep breathing…” Changkyun was pulled into a soft chest, his face resting against Hyungwon’s collar bone as the Omega stroked his hair, fingers running over the back of his neck to try and calm the other down.

Changkyun couldn’t stand up anymore, his knees giving in, the stronger Omega holding him up and moving the two of them to a bench really quick, making sure that Changkyun was leaning against him, head resting on the others shoulder.

“I can’t believe someone would make you take that class…” Hyungwon growled.

Hoseok shook his head at his best friend; “Hyungwon I really don’t think this is the time to preach about equal rights…” he trailed off, kind dark eyes raking over the younger Omegas’ shaking frame.

Hyungwon sighed and leaned against the bench, tugging at the tie around his neck, “Yeah… it isn’t… Hoseok promise me you’ll watch him though. I don’t trust the other Alpha’s in your class… you and Kihyun need to protect this guy.”

Hoseok snorted, sitting down next to his best friend and leaning against the bench comfortably. He crossed his arms over his chest, smiled and nodded, “Yeah we will.”

Changkyun couldn’t speak, or so much as look at the pair. He was still so confused and anxious, small snippets of his unwanted childhood making their way into his mind and it took all his focus to forget those memories, those moments in his life he’d been so desperate to forget, but he had a feeling it would all come bubbling back with a vengeance. Years of building a wall and yet it was scaled so easily within the last few moments.

Changkyun didn’t care, he was too exhausted to care, and leaned closer to the older Omega, wrapping an arm around him, his other arm reaching over to graze Hoseoks’ hand, acknowledging the older Alpha and initiating contact for the first time. It was a small step, but Hoseok could appreciate the effort done by the anxious Omega.

“Kihyun and I will make sure you’re okay in that class.” Hoseok promised, “Kihyun will love to mama you.”

Changkyun couldn’t help the tired yelp at the idea of Kihyun mothering him with affection. The small Alpha seemed like the type to really care for his friends and always run after them to make sure they were alright. Hyunwoo seemed more the father type of their friends and Changkyun had only briefly met the pair that morning.

“I’ll also warn you which Alpha assholes to stay away from. Some of them are such pigs you won’t even want to look at them and their one sided view of the world.” Hyungwon promised, pulling Changkyun even closer.

The next day Changkyun managed to wake up on his own. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that it was his first day of actual classes. He knew Hyungwon would want to go to breakfast with him, but Changkyun could barely make it off his bed without plummeting to his death due to his wobbly feet. The youngest had no idea how he’d make it to breakfast without falling face first into the floor.

“You’ll do great!” Hyungwon exclaimed, “I’ll walk you to class and I made sure to see if you know anyone in any of your classes!” Hyungwon shoved a schedule in his roommates hands, Changkyun blankly staring at the colour coded chart before him, “I’ve marked all the guys you’ll be in class with. We even have a Omega self defense class together.”

Changkyun managed an awkward smile and a soft thank you, looking over the colour scheme and the names of the six people he’d met so far at the school. The one class that stood out the most was the one colored blue and red for Kihyun and Hoseok, who he’d be seeing every Tuesday and Thursday mornings in the Alpha hallways.

“I don’t think I can do this…” Changkyun gasped, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he continued to scan the paper, his eyes constantly moving back to those two colours mixed together in the squares of his classes.

Hyungwon didn’t know what to do. He wanted to hug the other, but didn’t think the younger was ready for so much contact. He wanted to help him, but he knew that Changkyun had to somehow figure out how to deal with this crippling anxiety on his own. Hyungwon wondered if maybe he should convince the other to see the Omega counselor at the school. He’d heard good things from a few of his acquaintances.

Changkyun didn’t know how to stop the trembling or the tears. He was still sleepy, but he knew he couldn’t go back to bed. He just wanted to curl up on his bunk, hope the blanket would give him enough warmth to stop the terrible tremors rocking his being at that moment.

“Changkyun…” Hyungwon sighed, crouching down a little, “I believe in you. Just try going to breakfast with me, see how you’ll feel after and then we decide if you’ll go to your first day.”

Changkyun focused his eyes on the older Omega and nodded, teeth digging into his bottom lip, hands crushing the colorful schedule together. He had to try. He knew he would be in pain and his brain would constantly scream at him to go back to his room, but this seemed to be the only way for him to get over this terrible, and stupid, fear.

Breakfast was a quiet affair; the duo didn’t meet up with Jooheon and Minhyuk who had taken classes later on in the day. Most Omega’s looked far too sleepy, just mouthing at their soggy cereal, while Changkyun couldn’t even get himself to swallow a couple of bites, his stomach protesting with every attempt at food.

“You need some energy.” Hyungwon sighed, but didn’t push the other to eat. He knew how difficult this was for the younger, had seen it thousands of times reflected in his sister.

After the quick breakfast, Hyungwon looked at the younger expectantly, hoping to see some improvement from the terrifying images he’d seen before where it looked as though the other would pass out at any moment at the mere thought of going to actual classes that day.

“You’ll walk me right?” Changkyun asked, looking up from under his eyelashes, brown eyes filled with worry and terror.

Hyungwon nodded, “I’ll come pick you up after too. I’ll stay with you until I see either Kihyun or Hoseok are with you.”

The younger took a deep breath, swallowed hard and then nodded. He was so scared, so anxious about what would happen. He really didn’t know how this whole experience would go and what his parents seemed to have been expecting from him, because all in all this whole situation just seemed rather cruel to the younger child, as his trembling legs moved him towards the exit of the Omega dorms, Hyungwon close to him, but not touching, as they moved to the Alpha wing for the class he so dreaded.

The pair got to the large entrance and walked in, the smell of Alpha clinging to the walls just as they walked in. Changkyun pushed himself closer to the taller Omega, desperately trying to hold onto something familiar. This whole place was dark and the complete opposite of what he thought this school could become. This place reminded him of the terrifying mansion he’d been living in before.

He felt his breath hitch, his whole body shiver, tears welling in his eyes at the smell around him. He saw the bulging alpha’s their terrifying expressions and how they turned at the smell and sight of two Omega’s making their way down the hallways. This was almost unseen and sure, most of the Alpha’s at the school weren’t the hungry, terrifying beasts they’d once been, but their instinct was still there to at least stare at the beautifully alluring creatures.

Changkyun hated it. This is what his parents had wanted him to be, wished so desperately for him to become and yet he was on the exact other end of the spectrum, broken, used and anxious… that was the worst part the anxiety of everything, never knowing when something was right or wrong, feeling so lost at all times. He didn’t even want to imagine what it would be like once Hyungwon left for his own class, which the taller and older Omega would clearly be late for.

“Here it is, your classroom…” Hyungwon sighed, eyes looking inside, seeing Hoseok and Kihyun sitting with Jackson in the back near the second door. There was a door near the entrance and exit. The chair next to the door was empty, right beside Hoseok.

Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile thanking the Alpha silently for thinking of the youngest group member. Hoseok had thought of a spot close to an exit in case anything got bad with Changkyun, not to mention in the back where people were less likely to stare since most were forced by Mr. Shin to pay close attention to the board at all times.

Professor Shin was one of the strictest teachers at the school, his rules were known even amongst the Omega’s and sometimes he’d substitute for them and there had been cases when students left in tears because he’d been so cold towards the Omega’s. Hyungwon appreciated that about the old geezer though. He told the prima donna princesses off every once in while and they needed that.

“You’ll do great!” Hyungwon smiled, “Hoseok won’t let anything happen to you. I know he’s scary and this is daunting, but you’ll be right next to the door so if anything happens, you feel unsafe in any way, just go out there. Hoseok will follow you, just to make sure you’re okay but he is nothing you need to worry about. He will take care of you here.” Hyungwon explained, making sure that the younger was looking into his eyes.

Changkyun gulped and nodded. He took a shaky breath, then a wobbly step away from his closest friend at this school and into the classroom.

A few of the Alphas’ stared, their eyes cold and calculating as they watched the Omega stumble into their room. A few just looked at him, then ignored him, going back to their own devices, almost as though Changkyun was nothing too spectacular. Those reactions gave the shaking boy life. He looked back, seeing Hyungwon at the entrance, waiting for him to make it to the spot next to Hoseok who was smiling softly towards the youngest.

Changkyun made it to the back of the room and then quickly hurried onto his seat, head down, heart hammering against his ribs, face completely red in embarrassment and in shame. Everyone could tell he was scared, they could smell him, he was certain of it and that was the worst feeling, being so afraid and having everyone know was so shameful he didn’t know how he would get over this.

“You good?” Hoseok asked quietly.

Jackson and Kihyun weren’t sparing a glance to the new addition. Kihyun had probably told the shorter, bright blonde Alpha, and official loud mouth of the class, to steer clear of the Omega that would be joining their class. Jackson didn’t care either way, he’d been mated to an Omega since he was 14 and the other, slightly older, had gone into heat and asked Jackson to spend it with him. Now 3 years later, Jackson had become said Omegas’ bitch… he did everything Mark asked of him, obeyed his every command, so unlike the Alpha way. But Jackson just wanted to see Mark happy and if Mark liked being bossy, then Jackson liked being bossed around.

Changkyun took a deep breath, eyes lifting to look into the large dark eyes of Hoseok who smiled at him, making sure to give the other enough room and for him to initiate any contact. He didn’t want Changkyun to be scared of him, desperately wanted the other to know he wasn’t to be feared, but Hoseok knew that Changkyun wasn’t doing this on purpose.

Changkyun smiled back, the tilt of his lips so miniscule anyone else might have missed it, but seeing him every single day the last two days had made Hoseok noticed these little things about the smaller boy. He was quiet and mature and a tiny lift of his lips was considered a win in the older boys’ mind because Changkyun was timid and didn’t give his smiles away to just anyone.

Class started soon after, Changkyun keeping his head down, but every once in awhile he felt and Alpha’s stare on him, making him clam up and want to leave. But he had to make it through this day, if he made it through today he could make it through the rest of the week and then the rest of the month and lastly the whole school year.

Hoseok kept an eye on the younger boy next to him at all times, glaring at any Alpha who so much as sniffed in their direction. He knew how uncomfortable the younger Omega was, could tell from the way he was acting and did not think any of the assholes around this room deserved to be in the same room as the wonderful, scared Omega.

Hoseok wished he could do more, could hold the smaller boy close to him and comfort him, but he knew that would only make the situation worse, so he did the best he could to assert some Alpha dominance without scaring the smaller boy.

Professor Shin began droning on and on about different techniques to gain an Omega’s trust for their mating bond, something about bondage and ropes and things Changkyun didn’t even want to begin to think about. The pictures shown in the powerpoint made him break into a cold sweat at the mere idea of being trapped in those leather straps and confined to the hands of an Alpha.

“Of course you’ll need 100% trust in someone for this to work.” Professor Shin explained, “Some couples and mates never even get to these levels, but we will learn about them anyways, so that if this ever happens you’ll be thoroughly knowledgeable about the entire situation.”

“We’re stronger than Omega’s we could totally strap them into that when a bitch is in heat.” One Alpha shouted out, side-eyeing Changkyun who shuddered, looked up from his paper and reeled back a little at the sound of that.

Hoseok bristled next to the Omega, ready to stand up and deck the idiot in the face who had just spouted the biggest load of bullshit Hoseok had ever heard.

Before the Alpha could say anything though Kihyun stepped in, “Did your parents drop you on your head as a baby… multiple times? Because that is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard and I’ve heard a lot of ignorant bull crap before.”

Hoseok was never happier to have a bestfriend like Kihyun. The Alpha was small, thin and looked fragile, but he could take down others three times his size because he’d trained himself to not take anything for granted and when he’d once been bullied for being small, he’d taken self defense lessons to bulk up and learn to take down anyone in his way and anyone who he thought was an ignorant asshole.

“Why’re you even here you freak? Mating an Alpha?” The same guy snorted. Hoseok could now see that it was Shin Namjoon, one of the most hated guys. He smoked, he drank and always tried to get freshman to try different drugs… overall he was just a terrible person with no decent personality traits whatsoever.

“I’m here to get an education, not argue with a pee brain like yourself. I came here to learn about ways to treat Omega’s right, not discover what I already knew; that you’re a pathetic Alpha who cannot get laid unless he has to force a poor Omega into something they don’t want.” Kihyun exclaimed, sitting back, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jackson was grinning from ear to ear, nodding along with his friend, patting him on the back for a job well done. Most other guys looked on in amazement, eyes fixing on Shin Namjoon who looked completely taken aback, mouth hanging open.

Professor Shin chuckled and shrugged, “So now that we’ve got that taken care of let’s get back to the power point.”

Hoseok groaned quietly, not in the mood at all for this class. He couldn’t believe he was in this class. Some might call him a bad Alpha, but he had never felt completely comfortable with the whole ‘pleasure torture’ thing most seem to get off on. He just never felt comfortable with the idea of having someone trust him so much that they’ll place their whole lives in his hands. One mistake from Hoseok could be costly and he truly did not trust himself with that.

Thankfully the hour and a half seemed to pass without incident, but Changkyun wasn’t feeling much better. He felt so happy to have someone like Kihyun and Hoseok along with him though. Hearing the things Kihyun had said, made Changkyun relax a tad, knowing someone would be on his side if things got too much in that class.

“Changkyun can I speak to you for a moment?” Professor Shin asked casually as Hoseok and the younger Omega were about to leave.

Changkyun froze, eyes blown wide and a tight nod moving his head. He bit his cheek, wrapped his arms around his waist as he moved forward, Hoseok close behind, not wanting to leave the scared Omega with an unknown Alpha, even if it was his teacher and Professor Shin might have been a hard-ass, but he was one of the better Alpha teachers at the school.

“Hoseok can stay if you want him to.” Professor Shin explained softly, not looking directly at Changkyun, but at his chest, averting his eyes to seem less threatening.

Hoseok had never seen his teacher so calm and serene before, almost as though he was trying to let go of all his Alpha qualities. Hoseok had no clue his professor could be like this and watched in amazement as Changkyun nodded, looking up from under his long lashes at the teacher and seem slightly calmer than a few seconds before, almost as though just changing his posture and his line of sight appeased the small Omega.

“I know you were forced into this class and I understand you’ve got some… circumstances… your parents did not take into consideration, so just know that I’ll do anything to make this class easy for you to get through.” He paused and made sure the Omega understood a small nod being the indication of that.

Changkyun couldn’t understand why, but this professor was so trusting. He spoke softly, not a single thought of moment of Alpha dominance coming to mind when the smaller was standing before their professor, just a teacher trying to help out their student as much as possible.

“I can’t change the curriculum or take you out of the class, but I’ll make sure either Kihyun, Jackson or Hoseok are paired with you for any projects. If anything gets too much, don’t even ask, just go to the bathroom or outside to calm down. If you are ever not able to come to class ask one of the guys for notes. I know this is hard for you and I want to make this as painless as possible for you, which will probably be impossible…” Professor Shin trailed off, eyes looking over at Hoseok, biting the inside of his cheek.

Changkyun noticed this, his eyes widening a little. Did Professor Shin know? Could he smell it or something? Was it that obvious that Changkyun was ruined and undesirable? The look in his eyes was the same as the doctors had been… Changkyun didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to even remember a single second of those months.

Professor Shin shook his head and then smiled down at the youngest of the three, “I’ll make sure you get through this and you’ve got your friends to lean on. So if you need help ask them and my door is always open.”

Changkyun nodded and bowed, stuttering out a thank you, even managing a tiny lift of his lips that resembled a half smile, before rushing out the door, almost forgetting about Hoseok who was standing right behind him, plowing right into his chest, trying to get out.

Hoseok and Professor Shin chuckled, making the youngest blush at his own stupidity and then sidestep the Alpha to get out of the room.

“Take care of him Hoseok.” Professor Shin muttered, “He needs good friends.”

Hoseok also bowed and nodded, “I’ll be the best friend he could have asked for.”

Then he rushed after Changkyun before he got lost in the Alpha building. Who knew what kind of overzealous idiots would try and flirt with him and try to get in his pants? Hoseok had to watch out and be there for the youngest. He’d promised Hyungwon and himself to look out for the Omega, and now he even told his professor he’d watch him.

Changkyun had just taken a few steps out of the classroom and then waited for Hoseok to join him, the two walking side by side out of the classroom.

“I’ll bring you to your next class. I think Hyungwon has it with you. Something about ‘home economics’ I think. Hyungwon wasn’t impressed with it, but you’ve got to take it.” Hoseok mused.

Changkyun liked that, when Hoseok would talk to him and just explain little facts without really needing a reply. It’s like they were friends almost, but Hoseok knew that Changkyun wasn’t comfortable yet talking to the guy. Who knew if he’d ever be or when…

“You won’t be late for your class?” Changkyun asked.

Hoseok laughed, “No… I really don’t mind being late. I’d rather you have a safe walk back to your class. I just have some general education calculus I’ve been putting off for years.”

Changkyun chuckled, “I liked calculus. If you ever need help.”

Hoseok grinned. This was a win. This whole day was an entire win already. Changkyun offered him, an Alpha, someone Changkyun seemed to be deathly afraid of, a chance to hang out and gain help from. This was perfect. He knew that it wouldn’t be for a while, but he’d definitely remember this promise later on in the semester when he knew he’d be slacking but needing help with functions and whatever else he needed in that dumb class.

“I’ll hold you to that when I don’t do my homework and then need last minute tutoring.” He grinned, “And Minhyuk is in my class too so he’ll need your help as well.”

The pair got to the classroom, Hyungwon already having saved a seat for the youngest. Changkyun walked over to him, not looking back at Hoseok who was waiting until the Omega was safely by his roommates side.

“You okay?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun.

The Omega nodded and looked back for a moment, smiling awkwardly at the Alpha who grinned and then turned to make it to his own class.

Hyungwon looked on with curiosity as the two parted, not missing the fond look in his best friends eye as he watched the youngest Omega. It was so endearing to see his usual cool best friend showing a new side to himself, all thanks to this newcomer.

“It wasn’t too rough?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun shook his head, “No. Professor Shin was very kind.”

Hyungwon thought he heard the younger wrong and choked on air. Professor Shin was one of the hardest professors at the school. He was notorious for giving bad grades and being an overall hardass for anyone not participating in his classes. Thankfully he only taught Alpha classes, Hyungwon did not want to deal with that.

“You’re something…” He smirked, ruffled his friends hair and then the two turned to their class, their teacher starting some lesson about cooking and health.

Changkyun vigorously took notes, jotting down every single thing the teacher was saying, eyes wide with enthusiasm. Hyungwon had built a small tower of books and rested his head on the table, hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep too quickly.

“Changkyun, if I snore, please wake me up.” He whispered to the other boy who smiled and nodded before continuing his quest to take the most and cleanest notes on the planet.

This was something Changkyun could do. A class filled with Omega’s made him feel less irritated and a whole course dedicated to cooking and being an obedient Omega. They’d be doing cooking in class, as well as taste testing. Changkyun couldn’t wait. These were the types of things he wasn’t able to do when he’d been homeschooled.

Eventually the class ended. Changkyun looked over to his seatmate and realized Hyungwon had actually fallen asleep. His features were soft and serene, lips slightly parted as air blew out. The older Omega sighed and continued to sleep peacefully.

“Please wake him up Changkyun.” Their professor, Mrs Kim, asked chuckling at the younger Omega who jumped out of his seat.

“I’m sorry ma’am.” He apologized for his friend, bowing an entire 90 degrees before running his fingers over the older teenagers neck, hoping the soft touch would wake the other.

Hyungwon scrunched up his face, groaned and swatted at the hand before leaning back and stretching, eyes still closed.

“No need to apologize Changkyun, this isn’t the first class Hyungwon has taken with me.” She grinned and looked down at the Omega who was just waking up. The older stopped his stretching, eyes widening and staring at their teacher, awkward smile breaking out.

“Sorry ma’am.” He laughed and got up, grabbing his tower of books that had been converted to a rather uncomfortable pillow for the other to use.

The two rushed out of the room, their teacher watching on with a bemused look on her face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you soon enough…” Changkyun stuttered out, following after his roommate diligently.

The older laughed and shrugged, “Mrs Kim is cool with that stuff. She knows I hate these classes and supports me being a free minded Omega, that’s why she doesn’t say anything.” Hyungwon calmed the other down, “It’s not your job to make sure I wake up on time anyways. It was my own fault for completely knocking out there.”

Changkyun nodded, but couldn’t shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he’d let his friend down. He knew it was irrational, but he wanted to be there for Hyungwon in any way that he could. The older Omega had shown more concern and friendship to him in the last few days than anyone else had his entire life beforehand.

“Want to go for some lunch? We have a break now.” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun shrugged. He was feeling a bit hungry. He hadn’t eaten much during breakfast, still too afraid of that Alpha class to stomach anything.

Hyungwon led him to the 7 th floor dining hall. A few Omega’s were sitting around, others making food and eating. It all seemed very cozy.

“Oh look Mark is over there with Jooheon.” Hyungwon smiled, “I think you met Mark’s Alpha today? Jackson?”

Changkyun nodded, eyes widening at the sight of the skinny, lean Omega sitting with the red haired Jooheon. Mark was beautiful, smooth skin, perfect proportions and a large, friendly smile. He didn’t say much at all, an awkward wave more his greeting, but he felt very safe.

“Mark, this is Changkyun, my new roommate.” Hyungwon introduced.

Mark grinned and waved, a shy and awkward ‘hi’ leaving his lips.

Mark had been mated to Jackson for years, their scents almost identical. Changkyun could smell Jackson all over the Omega, but he realized that Jackson had smelt of this beautiful boy as well. The older Omega didn’t talk much and Changkyun welcomed the others silence and let Hyungwon and Jooheon do all the talking.

The four were enjoying some salad that Jooheon had prepared, Changkyun feeling guilty for taking the others’ food but the slightly older Omega had insisted on it. It was a very relaxed atmosphere and Changkyun felt he could ease his shoulders down a little. He hadn’t even noticed how tensed up he was constantly.

“Look at this here.” A high pitched voice came from the other side of the room, foot steps making their way towards their table.

The short-lived relaxation quickly gone.

“Fuck off Hyunsik.” Hyungwon growled, turning his entire body in the chair to face the longhaired Omega who was coming towards their group, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He was smirking and swaying his hips, almost as though trying to seduce someone in the room, which was odd since there were only Omega’s around.

“Is that any way to speak to a fellow Omega?” The other gasped, stopping by their table. His dark eyes raked over the four, sparing a few seconds for Mark, scowling at Jooheon and then stopping on Changkyun who did not like the way the other was focusing on him, “You’re taking in every last bit of dirt these days?” He asked Hyungwon, eyes not leaving Changkyun who felt so uncomfortable that he had to look down, fork stabbing at a salad lead, hoping to somehow ignore the others piercing gaze.

“Don’t speak like that about him.” Hyungwon shouted, getting up from his seat, but Jooheon moved quickly, hand reaching out and grabbing his friends’ wrist.

“Hyunsik…” Mark spoke for the first time, “Could you do us all a favour and just leave? I know you love to show how ‘dominant’ you are, but it’s really not our style over here.”

The other rolled his eyes, flipping his long hair over his shoulder, “You should ask this one what he did. That he isn’t as innocent as he makes himself out to be.” Hyunsik smirked, “You should watch your Alpha around this little vixen.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “Jackson has enough control not to be seduced by anyone… don’t you remember your sad attempts at flirting with him last year?” The older just looked completely bored, still trying to eat some salad while telling the other Omega to leave them alone.

Changkyun felt his heart stop. How come Hyunsik knew? How had he found out that he was dirty? Nobody knew. Nobody had ever been told. His parents knew, but no one else knew.

Changkyun didn’t know what was happening. He felt his breath come in short bits, his hands clamming up, thoughts running in circles, replaying his forbidden memories. He knew he was tainted, he knew nobody was safe around him, but he didn’t want to make the others hate him so quickly.

“Changkyun?” Mark asked, noticing how the younger had gone completely stiff, his face pale and body shaking. It seemed like the younger was having trouble breathing as well.

“You fucking asshole!” Hyungwon noticed as well, ripping his arm from Jooheon and taking a harsh step forward, ready to pounce and destroy the other Omega.

“Hyungwon stop it. You’ll get in trouble and Changkyun needs all of us.” Jooheon spoke quickly, before rushing over to the youngest’ side, hoping that he would somehow calm down. But his eyes were unfocused and filled to the brim with unshed tears.

“We need to bring him to the nurse.” Mark whispered.

Changkyun knew stuff was happening, he knew it and wanted to react, to smile and tell the others he was alright, but he wasn’t okay. He was far from it. The images in his mind crippled him; the feeling of betrayal and shame was too much, ripping at him from the inside. He just wanted to forget and start new. This was supposed to be a completely different life and yet his past kept following him.

“Changkyun, don’t worry we’re bringing you to the nurse.” Hyungwon kneeled down in front of the youngest, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Changkyun didn’t know what was happening, how he was moving. He just felt so shaken and so hurt it was hard for him to breathe and notice his surroundings. He didn’t want Mark to hate him, didn’t want to steal anyone’s Alpha. It was not his intention. He was good, he was trying so hard to be good. He’d promised and he wanted to keep his promise so badly.

The nurse quickly made the others leave, making Changkyun sit alone in the hospital wing, Hyungwon the only one allowed to stay. The older Omega sat on the bed opposite Changkyun, waiting for the younger to calm down from his panic attack. That’s what the nurse had said, a panic attack was the cause of the others suffering.

Hyungwon had seen it many times before, his sister would scream and thrash, not breathe and pass out. She’d been violent and loud during them, whereas the other was quiet. Merely sat on the bed, frame shaking with exhaustion and eyes drained. It was the same thing, but the symptoms were so different. Hyungwon didn’t know which he preferred.

“Changkyun…” Hyungwon spoke softly, searching for the others’ gaze not able to find it though, “Changkyun, please look at me.”

The younger moved his head and looked up, meeting Hyungwon’s eyes. He was so tired, so drained. All he wanted was to go to sleep. He wanted to close his eyes and drift off and forget about everything that had happened that day and in his past. He hoped that Mark would forgive him and not be scared that anything would happen with Jackson. Changkyun didn’t mean any harm, he just wanted to have friends and now his past was haunting him and stopping him from getting those.

“Changkyun don’t worry about Hyunsik. He talks a lot of shit.” Hyungwon explained, “None of us believe him.”

Changkyun wanted to believe him, he really did. He knew his thoughts were irrational, but the surfacing images of the past were too daunting for Changkyun to deal with any longer. He felt this pressure on his chest, making him suffocated and breathless. He just wanted to forget it all, to die or something so he wouldn’t bother anyone else with his stupid problems. People like Hoseok and Hyungwon who had only been nice and friendly to him didn’t need someone like Changkyun around.

The younger fell back into the bed, tears running down his cheeks, body heaving with sobs. It was too much. He was too much and nobody should have to deal with his baggage. He’d been told so many times how useless he was, how it had all been his fault, because he’d been seducing the other, he’d been the one to start it all, and Changkyun hated himself for it.

“Don’t cry… oh my god… don’t cry Changkyun, please.” Hyungwon sighed, rushing over to the other bed, putting an arm around the quaking boy and pulling him close.

The two sat close together for a long time, Changkyun shaking and sobbing while the older tried to get him to stop crying, hoping his words of encouragement would somehow get the younger to listen. It took far too long and Hyungwon was concerned with how shaky Changkyun’s psych really was. What had happened to this boy to have a few words form a bully turn him into such a mess?

The two of them got the rest of the day off classes and stayed in the empty hospital wing. Changkyun eventually fell asleep, Hyungwon resting with his back against the headrest, the younger using his thigh as a pillow.

_ Changkyun had a really bad panic attack. _

Hyungwon texted to Hoseok.

The other quickly replied with a shocked emoji and  _ I hope he’s okay!! What happened?! _

Hyungwon sighed, looking down at the younger boy. Tear tracks were visible on his rosy cheeks; his eyes were screwed shut. Even in his sleep he looked to be tense, almost as though he never let down his guard. Who had hurt this boy so much that he couldn’t even fully relax in his sleep? Changkyun moved, shuffling closer to Hyungwon, hand coming up to wrap around the others knee. Hyungwon couldn’t stop himself from running his long fingers through the others hair.

_ Hyunsik made some dumbass comments about him ‘seducing’ Jackson. LMAO. Mark stood up for Changkyun though, but it was too late. _

Hyungwon put his phone down for a moment and just continued to run his fingers through the others hair, massaging his scalp in hopes of getting the other to relax in his sleep.

His phone vibrated and he picked it up, looking at the reply from his best friend.

_ WHAT?! What a fucking asshole I cannot believe he dated me and I had this guys tongue down my FUCKING THROAT OH MY GOD!! I can send Kihyun after him. FUCK I’ll send Hyunwoo after him! _

Hyungwon smirked at the long rant before replying.

_ Don’t worry. I’ll handle this. _

He would. He would definitely handle this. Hyunsik had gone too far. Sure, Hoseok could take humiliation, he could take a blow or two, the guy had enough of an ego for all that, but to attack someone who was clearly uncomfortable, new and afraid, that was taking it too far. Hyungwon wasn’t one of those people to always stand up for what he believed in, no he wasn’t Kihyun, but he’d stand up for his friends and even though Changkyun was rather new, Hyungwon cared for the younger like a brother and no one would mess with him.

He was curious though what had happened, what Hyunsik had meant about Changkyun not being ‘innocent’. Sure, he didn’t really care about the story from Hyunsik, but he wanted to know if there was some truth to it pertaining to the youngest Omega. Was there something? There must have been, otherwise Changkyun wouldn’t have almost passed out from loss of oxygen.

He stayed with Changkyun the rest of the afternoon, the younger finally waking up right before dinnertime.

Blearily, Changkyun got up, his whole body aching. He felt so tired even though he had just slept. His back was straining, his entire being was fatigued. He could collapse into the mattress again and just sleep once more until the next day. He remembered what had happened, what had been said and felt his whole body shudder with discontent.

“You okay?” Hyungwon asked, noticing the other moving.

Changkyun looked up and realized he’d been sleeping on top of the other Omega, using him as a pillow. He shot up, almost falling off the bed, apologizing over and over again to the other.

“Don’t worry Changkyun. I wanted to make sure you’re alright when you wake up.”

The younger nodded and leaned back, his shoulders still tensing. He hoped the other wouldn’t ask him about what had triggered his panic. He really did not want to explain himself. He felt too drained and tired. He just wanted to forget everything that had happened.

“Changyun, I won’t ask, but just letting you know if you ever need I’m here for you.”

The younger nodded and smiled, feeling so thankful to the other. Hyungwon had been nothing but kind to him, so helpful from the get go, he couldn’t believe how patient the other was with him. He’d tried to help him with his schedule, stayed with him in the nurse office and Changkyun felt that even more stuff would happen where he’d need the older Omega’s support.

“Thank you.” Changkyun stuttered a miniscule smile gracing his tense features. He looked pale, dark rings under his eyes, cheeks swollen from sleep. His hair was a mess, his whole body completely on edge even after hours of sleep.

“I should thank you. I got to skip the whole first day practically.” Hyungwon replied, hoping to somehow cheer the younger up, but knowing it wouldn’t work that way. He’d seen enough panic attacks from his sister to know that it would take time to regain strength and be able to smile once more.

Changkyun gasped, eyes widening, “I missed so much class!”

Before he could work himself up into another fit of anxiety, Hyungwon quickly jumped in, “don’t worry Jooheon and the others took notes for you. You won’t miss a thing. We’ll make sure.”

The two continued to sit on the same bed for another few minutes just breathing in the others’ calming scent. Changkyun kept looking over at Hyungwon, eyes searching for a blemish, some indication that the older was sick of him, wanted him gone. He was looking for that same look he’d seen millions of times in his parents’ eyes when they regarded him. Yet there was none of that, not a single sneer or roll of the eyes.

Changkyun bit the inside of his cheek and then stretched, moving his legs off the bed, ready to stand up, “You’re probably hungry…” he whispered.

Hyungwon shrugged and also moved to get up, “I’ll get food and bring it to our room. I don’t want you to run into that dickwad again.” He told the younger, “I’ll bring you to our room, then quickly go upstairs and see if I can steal some food from Minhyuk.”

Changkyun nodded, pulling on his shoes. Someone must have taken them off for him. He really couldn’t remember what had happened, how he’d even ended up in the nurse office. He just kept reflecting on all the emotions and how stretched to the brim he felt.

The two Omega’s went to their shared dorm, Hyungwon staying close, making sure the younger knew he was there for him at all times and in case any more assholes decided to show up and make the youngest boys’ life a living hell in this school. Hyungwon wouldn’t let anything else happen to the smaller Omega before him.

They got to their shared room, Changkyun climbing up into his bed and under his warm blankets inhaling the scent deeply. This was the most comforting feeling, being able to inhale the scent of what he’d called home for almost his entire life and having the warm comfort of his blanket around him made him feel somewhat more relaxed. Yet what he called ‘relaxed’ was still far more tense and anxious than most would deem it to be.

“I’ll be right back. I’ll get us something good.” Hyungwon waved goodbye and closed the door behind himself, the entire room falling into thick silence.

Changkyun closed his eyes, kept thinking of his breathing, making sure to focus on the familiar scents around him. He could smell the hospital wing on himself though, the acidic scent of medication and cleaning products disrupting his calming state. This was the same smell as before, it made him shudder and burry his face deeper in the colorful, warm pillow and burrow deeper into the thick blanket.

“Changkyun?” The younger Omega shot up, head resurfacing from under the pillow, eyes staring into large dark eyes, pale skin opposite him, the scent of concerned Alpha rolling over the younger.

He let out a screech, repelling from the older Alpha standing by his bed, back ramming into the wall, blanket tightly wrapped around himself, as though that could protect him, his heart slamming against his ribs at the sudden intrusion of Hoseok who looked just as spooked, taking steps back, huffing awkwardly.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you!” Hoseok shouted, hands up in the air trying to show that he didn’t mean harm. He was just worried. He wanted to see the younger Omega, wanted to make sure he was alright after those text messages he’d read… and he was sort of hoping he’d run into Hyunsik on his way to their dorm and he could deck the Omega in the face even if he’d get detention for days.

Changkyun sighed and leaned back more comfortably against the wall. He was still tense, but less so, knowing that Hoseok meant no harm. He was someone Hyungwon trusted and he’d been nice to Changkyun ever since they met. He was a nice Alpha, something Changkyun never thought he would say or think about an Alpha. He oddly enough trusted the older boy and that scared him, because this feeling of trust was foreign to the boy. He hadn’t trusted another Alpha since he was a little kid.

“Sorry I shouted.” Changkyun chuckled awkwardly, still not letting go of the warm blanket around him.

“No I shouldn’t have come so close to you. I just wanted to know you’re alright. Hyungwon told me what happened.” He explained, relaxing as well, sitting down on a desk chair, a reasonable distance from Changkyun.

The younger sighed and shrugged, “I’m alright.”

Hoseok smirked, “I can see that. You should rest though. Is Hyungwon getting you something to eat?”

Changkyun nodded, not having the energy to reply with words. The two sat in silence, both watching one another with bated eyes, trying to asses the other to see what they would do. Hoseok leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, feet propping up on the desk, while Changkyun continued to hide behind his comfortable blanket fort.

Hoseok closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Omega filling his senses. There was a scent of fear and anxiety that always followed Changkyun around, far stronger than it had been the day before. It was even more strong than it had been in the morning when the younger had stumbled into the Alpha class. It made the older frown and want to turn to somehow cradle the younger boy to himself and protect him. But he needed to gain his full trust before he could do something like that.

Hyungwon walked in exactly at that moment, balancing two bowls of steaming soup, the smell of the noodles and the herbs steaming the room up. The Omega let out his own shout of surprise, almost dropping one of the two bowls when he realized that Hoseok was sitting in his computer chair.

“Are you insane?” he quickly threw the door closed, setting the two soups down on the table and glaring at the older Alpha, “if anyone sees you, you're dead meat!”

Hoseok laughed and leaned forward in his chair, watching as Hyungwon walked by him and rushing to the bunk bed where Changkyun was still huddled under the blankets, reaching out from under them to take the steaming bowl of soup his roommate had brought him.

The warmth in his hands felt good. He hadn’t realized just how bad he was shivering. The heat coming off the bowl made his hands tingle.

“I just wanted to make sure Changkyun was okay. Now that you’re back I can leave… and maybe I’ll run into Hyunsik and I can knock out a tooth or two.” Hoseok added on the last part under his breath, getting up off the chair and shrugging his jacket, that he’d thrown over the backrest, on.

“Leave that rat to me. I will kill him.” Hyungwon growled, sitting down in the chair the older Alpha had just gotten out of, putting his own bowl of noodles down on the table next to an expensive looking laptop.

Changkyun ignored the other two in favour of slurping on some of the noodles and letting the warm broth sink to his stomach. He closed his eyes and let out a soft hum with every sip of the soup, enjoying the taste. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was.

Hoseok stopped in his tracks, about to leave the room when he heard a distinct humming sound from the top bunk bed. He turned around, looking at the younger boy who didn’t even seem to notice the things he was doing. Hyungwon also stopped and stared at the youngest of them, but not with the same way Hoseok seemed to freeze completely.

“Why’re you still here dickwad? Leave already. We need to rest.” Hyungwon groaned and made Hoseok leave, even though the older wished he could just stay and listen to the soft humming and watch as the adorable Omega slurped on some noodles. It was something the older had never seen and hadn’t known that he’d enjoy so much. He didn’t even know Changkyun would be… cute?

Hoseok turned and walked off, hoping that none of the resident assistants would see him sneaking around in the Omega dorm. Sure, there’d be some smell of him lingering, but that could easily be explained by someone wearing clothes that used to belong to an Alpha or anything else similar to that.

The rest of the week went by quite the same. Changkyun avoided the 7 th floor as much as possible, afraid he’d run into Hyunsik again and have to deal with his hurtful words. He was so scared to be reminded of his past, of what he had done. Changkyun didn’t want to lose his first ever real friends over his stupidity as a young child.

Hyungwon seemed to become more and more protective with every waking moment. He walked Changkyun to his classes and if he didn’t have time it would be Hoseok. Hyungwon cooked for him, brought him food on nights and mornings when Changkyun didn’t feel up to leaving the confines of his warm bunk bed. Hyungwon had slowly become his mother at the boarding school.

Jooheon and Minhyuk became two people that Changkyun knew he could trust. Jooheon had told the older blonde Omega of what Hyunsik had done and to everyone’s surprise it hadn’t been Hyungwon or Kihyun who had gone to say something to Hyunsik, it had been the loud, cheerful Omega. Minhyuk had slapped Hyunsik in front of a group of Alpha’s telling the taller, long haired Omega that he was a disgusting whore. Of course he ended up with a boat load of detention, but the blonde only grinned and told Changkyun that it was all good.

Kihyun had also felt the odd need to protect and cradle Changkyun, much like Hyungwon. He would sit beside the younger Omega in their shared class, give him notes and explain certain things to him with this calm voice, never moving too close, always respectful with the younger, making sure he was comfortable with anything and making sure no one hurt him.

Hyunwoo was a mystery. He was the oldest of them all, and even though he looked stoic and rough, he was nothing but a quiet ball of fluff. Kihyun was more forward and outgoing than Hyunwoo who simply sat back and let the others take charge, him only ever outwardly changing when there was some form of threat towards his friends and his future mate.

Hoseok, he was the one after Hyungwon who Changkyun felt the most comfortable with. Hoseok seemed to understand Changkyun and know when he was having a bad day, when he needed some chocolate or a shoulder squeeze. Hoseok just seemed to sense whenever anything was wrong, close to Changkyun and ready to fend off anyone who dared look at the overly frightened teen in any way.

Changkyun couldn’t believe he’d become so lucky. To have met pairs like Jackson and Mark who seemed so perfect for one another, Mark, the quiet Omega, keeping his overly loud Alpha in check at all times. Or the weird dynamic between Jaebum and Yugyeom, the younger Alpha desperately wanting the older Omega to be his, but Jaebum constantly rejecting the taller Alpha.

None of it made sense to Changkyun, how could he, the biggest loser befriend all these amazing people who had these interesting lives and just all seemed to click together so well? He wished he knew how he managed to do this, because somehow being amongst all these new people, he felt he finally found a little piece of home that he’d always been searching for, so desperately wanting to feel loved and accepted.

But Changkyun knew it could well be short lived. If anyone ever found out his secrets, how tainted he was and what a terrible Omega he was, he was certain everyone would leave him. He preferred to live in this wonderful world of pretend, where his friends believed him to be a sweet innocent Omega, not this evil being he knew he was.

A month into the school year his wonderful world of make-belief would soon shatter though. Or so it felt. Nothing good could last forever and Changkyun, though very happy, always had the same thought in the back of his mind. He knew he’d have to prepare himself for the time when he would lose his friends, would somehow lose those closest to him.

“Want to go out this weekend?” Hoseok asked Changkyun curiously after their shared class.

The pair was walking side by side, ignoring the looks from the Alpha’s littering the hallway, secretly lusting after the unmated Omega. Alpha’s were horny almost all the time and having someone like Changkyun around really didn’t help matters. Hoseok made sure to stand next to the younger and glare at anyone who got too close for comfort.

“Go out?” Changkyun gasped, eyes widening heart slamming against his chest. The thought of going somewhere with Hoseok without a chaperone made his skin crawl. There were rules to courting, he was sure, and this was not one of them. First dates always had to be chaperoned.

“Yeah? It’s a free weekend and we can go into town. Minhyuk and Jooheon have wanted to go to the movies for forever now. Hyungwon usually goes and does his own thing shopping and I’d like to be spared hours upon hours of that. I was thinking of joining the other two at the movies.” Hoseok explained.

Changkyun breathed a sigh of relief, scolding himself for having jumped to conclusions. Of course an Alpha like Hoseok wouldn’t want to court someone tainted like Changkyun. That was his own set of hopeful thinking taking over. 

The Omega agreed readily to going out that coming weekend with the rest of the guys. He knew he would spend most of the time with Hoseok, since the latter had asked him to join their group activities. Changkyun couldn’t believe how comfortable he felt around the older male. 

“Great!” Hoseok cheered, happily. 

The rest of the week seemed to go by in a blur. Assignments were handed in, exams written, until finally it was Saturday and all the students who had signed up for the day off campus trip were piling into the designated school buses. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk had invited a few more to the movies making their original group of four expand to a far larger audience at the movies. Hyungwon, just like Hoseok had said earlier on in the week went off to do his own thing. He had slapped Hoseok when he’d found out that the older Alpha had already called dibs on spending time with Changkyun, monopolizing the younger boys’ time. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but blush awkwardly at the sentiment. He had not thought that anyone was so desperate to spend time with him. He knew he wouldn’t have been much help for Hyungwon anyways, the taller going shopping, but he felt he owed the older something. Hyungwon had been nothing but nice and helpful and an all around perfect friend.

“Don’t worry I’m not actually mad.” Hyungwon sat down next to the Omega as all the boys got onto the bus that would bring them into the city. 

It was rare that all of the students got to leave the school premises. The place was well hidden in the forest and a good half hour drive from the closest city. Sure, it wasn’t large but had a decent theater, shopping center and marketplace. There were many different people who moved here for the booming industry. 

Hyungwon had sat down with Changkyun, the older keeping an eye out for Hyunsik, to make sure the guy wouldn’t cause anymore trouble. Ever since Minhyuk had slapped the guy though he’d been rather quiet, probably afraid that it would be Kihyun who would attack him next and even though he was an Alpha fighting for equal rights, he wouldn’t be against harming someone who hurt his closest friends. 

“Where is Hoseok?” Changkyun asked, hands clamming up and heart hammering against his ribcage. He’d become closer to the older Alpha, the taller man taking good care of him whenever he needed it, but he still felt slightly awkward around him. The feeling of doing the wrong thing probably never stopping even if their friendship would be years in. 

“The Alpha’s have to take a different bus, because the school thinks we cannot control ourselves around the other Dynamic.” Jooheon explained, turning around in his seat and grinning at Changkyun. 

Changkyun nodded and looked out the window, the bus rumbling to life and slowly moving off the premises of the school. The place Changkyun had dreaded coming to for so long and had then become his new home, a place he felt more accepted at than anywhere else. It was slightly nerve wracking to think of leaving the confines of this safe haven. 

“We interact with them on a daily basis but apparently once we’re in a confined space we can’t control ourselves.” Minhyuk turned around and cackled, shoving at Jooheon who whined and shoved his friend back. 

“Minhyuk, Jooheon!” Their teacher exclaimed, “Calm down.” 

The pair pouted and nodded. 

Due to their kitchen supplying them with food for breakfast, yet no dinner or lunch, there were weekly excursions to the local food mart which was on the way. There were two busses that left every Thursday and brought students to the grocery store where the students would have an hour to get their groceries before being brought back to the school. 

“Is there something you really want to do Changkyun?” Jooheon asked, turning back around after checking if their teacher was still glaring daggers in their direction. 

Changkyun looked up, feeling himself tense up. Would the others laugh if he told them he didn’t really know what there was to do in a city? His parents hadn’t been too fond of him leaving their home and avoided him going into public as much as possible. He’d barely interacted with people, let alone large streets filled with them. To be completely honest, Changkyun was feeling more stressed out than he had in a long time. 

“I… I don’t really have anything in mind.” Changkyun decided to settle on that, hoping it didn’t sound too awkward. He really had nothing particular in mind on what to do in the city, hoping that Jooheon or Hoseok or someone would just show him around and keep him close by. The thought of getting lost in the city was frightening enough he did not want it to actually come true. 

Changkyun hadn’t slept well the night before, nightmares of getting lost or being left behind plaguing his mind and making him toss and turn in his sheets, feeling constricted under the blanket. Changkyun just wanted to hang out with his friends, wanted to enjoy the freedom the school was giving them, but as always, his fears were taking over. 

Hyungwon put his arm over the younger boys’ shoulder grinning at the other two Omega’s. 

“Hoseok probably has a lot of things planned for you. He told me about some restaurant he wanted to try out.” Hyungwon explained. 

Changkyun sighed happily. Thank the world for Hyungwon who always seemed to know when to step in and when to be quiet. It was like the older had a sixth sense for this, like he could somehow read his roommates mind whenever things got tough for the younger.

The bus ride wasn’t too long, Jooheon and Minhyuk entertaining themselves with a wild game of ‘I spy’ while Hyungwon and Changkyun just looked out the window in silence, enjoying the warm rays of sunshine through the dirty school bus windows. 

All the Omega’s got off the bus, another following soon after and some more students joining the already existing group. Professor Shin was leading the pack, clipboard in hand and explaining something to a senior student who was nodding along as well. 

“Missed me?” Hoseok appeared almost out of nowhere, making Changkyun squeal and jump away from him. 

Jackson cackled having seen the exchange but was quickly silenced by a glare from his mate, Mark grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away from his friends, the older Omega grumbling about idiotic Alpha mates. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were standing by as well smiling politely before quickly excusing themselves as well, saying something about wanting to go see a psychic to get their palms read. It was probably Kihyun’s idea and Hyunwoo was not one to deny his future mate anything. 

“Sorry for scaring you.” Hoseok apologized, still smirking and making the apology seem rather half hearted, but Changkyun had learnt over the last few weeks that Hoseok was not a very serious person. He preferred jokes and light banter over long conversations, always smiling and just having an overall easy going attitude about life. 

“I’m also going to head out, off to shop around a little. I need some new clothes and I’ve got presents to buy for everyone’s birthdays and stuff.” Hyungwon smiled and waved the others off, disappearing in the large crowd of the other students who were slowly dispersing, friends going off in the same directions while some others just went off on their own. 

Changkyun watched on, amazed how many students had come out for this outing. Not everyone had decided to go, some staying back at the school who didn’t want to deal with the rough crowd of the city. Had Changkyun not been convinced by Hoseok and the others to come he’d have been one of those students as well, staying back in the dorm and relaxing rather than rushing through the city. 

“You ready to go?” Hoseok asked Changkyun who turned to look at the older Alpha. 

Hoseok was clad in some tight black skinny jeans, the pants hanging low on his hips, huge hoodie framing his thin, yet strong upper body. His hair was freshly washed and still damp from the recent shower, him having pulled it back exposing some of his milky forehead. 

Changkyun blushed and looked down, the taller standing close to him, making the younger smell his aftershave and the fresh clothes. 

“You’ll come to the movies after right Hyung?” Jooheon asked, bouncing over to the older Alpha. 

Hoseok nodded and smiled, “Yeah I’m going to show Changkyun the city first. You guys are going to the arcade before right? With Jaebum and Jinyoung?” 

Jooheon nodded, “Yeah we will spend most of the day there. You know how competitive those two get. I think that Jaebum also invited Youngjae and Daehyun from the local public school and when Youngjae and Jaebum are together we probably won’t be able to tear them away from the different games for a long time.” 

Hoseok laughed and nodded, “Good luck then.” 

Changkyun felt his head spin at all these new names and these new people he will potentially meet that same day. He couldn’t believe how many faces and names he would have to remember and try to impress. He was so afraid of doing something wrong and embarrassing his new friends in front of their already existing friends. 

The Alpha and Omega pair left their group behind, not after an ensuring look from professor Shin who seemed to make sure Changkyun was feeling alright out in the open and exposed to so many new Alpha’s. The city was filled with Omega and Alpha smells completely foreign to the Omega and the professor just wanted to make sure the younger was feeling alright. 

“Who are Youngjae and Daehyun?” Changkyun asked curiously. 

“They’re a mated pair who go to the public school. Youngjae and Jaebum have known one another since they were in diapers. The two basically grew up together.” Hoseok explained. 

The pair were walking down the road, cars passing by them. Instinctively Changkyun curled into the side of Hoseok and away from the cars and the other crowds of people rushing by them. The smells were overwhelming almost. Changkyun wasn’t used to these many people. 

Most were rushing by, their eyes not even looking at the two teenagers walking side by side down the streets. Men in suits were looking at their watches, into their phones while women were texting and talking on their phones. 

Changkyun stopped in his tracks, eyes locking onto a small being on a leash, being led by a young Omega woman, the lady talking on her phone, tiny, white fluffy dog jumping by her, tail wagging happily. Changkyun crouched down, not noticing Hoseok stopping next to him and looking at the young Omega, who held his hand out to the small animal. 

The dog stopped jumping, looked to Changkyun and let the small Omega scratch behind his large, droopy white ears. The woman stopped walking, smiling at the younger Omega who was petting the tiny dog and looking at him with such care. 

Changkyun had always wanted a dog, had dreamed of a puppy, but his parents had been against it, always finding new excuses not to have a dog. They would tell Changkyun that a dog was too much responsibility for a useless Omega like him, that he had to learn to take care of an Alpha mate and children rather than pesty animals like dogs. 

“He likes you.” The young Omega woman stated happily. 

Changkyun looked up, cheeks reddening when he realized what he’d done. It had been so natural for him to crouch down, to stretch his hand out and pet the dog, running his fingers over the soft white fur and playing with his long ears, making the small puppy bounce around happily, moving closer to the young Omega, relishing in the attention he was getting. 

“Thanks…” Changkyun stuttered, pulling his hand back, “I’m sorry you had to stop because of me.” He felt so terrible. What if the woman had somewhere to be? What if she didn’t want some wanton Omega touching her dog and playing with him? He hoped he hadn’t offended her in any way possible. There were so many scenarios running through his head right about now. 

“Don’t worry.” The girl smiled. She clearly picked up on how jittery Changkyun felt with her staring at him, the boy standing up and sliding next to Hoseok. 

The older Alpha smiled, his eyes never leaving Changkyun. He’d had this spark in his eyes, something the older hadn’t seen before. The boy had been so careful with the puppy his hands steady as he pet the fur, his eyes filled with love for the small being. 

“You can pet him again. He loves the attention.” The Omega lady smiled, pushing her phone into her pocket. 

People were still rushing by them, ignoring the three who were standing by the side, a door to a cafe opening and closing as people rushed by them. Changkyun couldn’t believe so many people were in one place. He hadn’t been to a city in so long, always confined to the mansion he grew up in. His parents didn’t want him outside, afraid he would discourage them more than he already had by being born an Omega rather than an Alpha. 

Changkyun couldn’t help the red tinting his cheeks, “Are you sure?” He asked quietly, looking from the woman to the tiny dog who was jumping at his shins, pawing at him to pet him again. 

The female Omega laughed, “Don’t worry I am in no rush.” 

Changkyun couldn’t help but smile as well, leaning down once more, crouching in front of the small puppy and his hands once against reaching into the white fur, playing with the strands and massaging the skin. 

Hoseok felt his chest swell with happiness at the sight. He hadn’t thought that Changkyun could be so adorable. He just wanted to keep this moment in his mind forever. Changkyun with a small puppy in his arms, the being licking at him, pawing at his arms for more love, it was one of the most adorable sights the older had ever seen and it made the Alpha want to coo over Changkyun. 

He grabbed into his pocket and got out his cellphone to quickly snap a picture of Changkyun which he sent to Hyungwon. The other Omega would love to see this too. He’d become Changkyun’s guardian in a way and would do anything to see the younger so carefree and excited. If they’d known a little dog would have done the trick they’d have gotten Changkyun in contact with one a long time ago. 

“He’s very sweet.” The Omega woman smiled, coming closer to Hoseok, grinning down at Changkyun. 

Hoseok nodded. He didn’t know what to say to the other woman. 

“You’re his Alpha?” She asked curiously. It wasn’t a mean question, there was no menace behind it, people often inquired about one another's dynamic and their relationships. Many couples mated early and at young ages these days, yet Hoseok still reeled back at her question, dark eyes wide and pale skin reddening at the tips of his ears. 

“No. We’re just friends. I’m just showing him the city. We’re meeting up with friends later tonight.” He explained, “We’re from the local all boys’ private school.” He explained. 

The Omega nodded and smiled softly, “It shows you care for him.” 

Changkyun didn’t seem to listen at all, completely entranced by the puppy, grabbing the dog's’ front paws and making him dance, fingers running over his fur and making faces at the small being in front of him. 

Hoseok couldn’t help but smile bashfully at the older Omega, “I do…” He trailed off. Changkyun had really grown on him. Hoseok had never been too attached to anyone, thinking he’d be alone most of his life, maybe settle down with some sweet Omega girl later on, yet Changkyun was someone who Hoseok couldn’t imagine his life without, even if they just stay friends. 

The Omega girl smiled knowingly as she watched Hoseok look at the younger Omega with such fondness that she’d only witnessed in her own mate looking at her. She saw a flame in his eyes, something that had potential to become much more than it was in that moment. 

Her phone rang, disrupting the short silent moment between the three. She apologized and answered the call, speaking quietly to the other speaker before hanging up and turning the pair, Hoseok also crouching down to pet the small dog who was play biting at Alpha and barking at him. 

“Sorry boys’ but we have to go. The hubby is waiting at home.” The lady smiled, grabbing the leash she’d let go of a while ago, while the puppy was playing with Changkyun. 

The two young boys’ stood as well, bowing and thanking the lady for letting them play with her dog and taking the time out of her day for them. She waved them off and smiled, winking at Hoseok knowingly, the other turning away and blushing. 

Changkyun couldn’t help his smile as he looked after the dog. Him and Hoseok standing side by side, their arms touching. 

“She was so nice.” Changkyun smiled, “I liked her dog.” He added on thoughtfully. 

Hoseok chuckled and put his arm around the younger boys’ shoulders, “Come on we have to go eat something before we join the others. There is this amazing thai place I wanted to check out.” 

Changkyun nodded happily, turning the same direction Hoseok faced, the pair walking side by side down the street. Changkyun couldn’t help but look around, eyes wide with amazement and confusion at the sights around him. 

He felt the usual panic bubble up in his chest at the sight of all these people, the smell overwhelming the younger. Crowds were not a friend of Changkyun. He didn’t know any of these people rushing by him, shoulders brushing, arms touching him and it made the youngers skin crawl with anxiety. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but move closer to the older Alpha, pushing his side flush against that of Hoseok. The older looked down to see Changkyun’s eyes shaking as he watched the people in the crowd around them. The way his eyes moved from person to person, almost as though expecting someone to lash out at him if he only so much as stepped in their way. Hoseok knew the other wasn’t accustomed to crowds and strangers, but he’d never believed his friend to have been so completely alone all his life. 

“We’re almost there don’t worry.” Hoseok whispered quietly, making sure to keep his voice even. 

Changkyun nodded, swallowing down the bile that had come up. He felt his whole frame shake. He’d been so excited, so happy to spend time with his friend in a new place, but he hadn’t expected to be so scared. The last month had taught him to toughen up, and to not experience as much fear as before, yet being here in this unfamiliar street with so many new people, smells and sounds, it made the younger shake once more, much like he’d done before. 

Changkyun had become compliant and less frightened, especially since he felt safe with all his friends around. People like Hoseok and Hyungwon who stood up for him in situations he’d been faced to go through alone. He couldn’t believe they’d helped him and listened to him, let him explain his ideas and worries. 

They finally got to the restaurant, Hoseok placing a hand on the Omega’s back and steering him through the small door, down the steps into the restaurant. It was a small place, a few tables lined the sides. The kitchen was open and the pair could see a couple behind the stove, looking at a boiling soup. 

The female Omega looked up and grinned at the pair, “Good afternoon! Sit wherever.” The two bowed and then sat in the far corner across from one another at a small table before the Omega owner came back with some menus for them. 

“Hyungwon is probably going crazy right now.” Hoseok mused, looking over the menu, glancing up at his partner. Changkyun completely concentrating on the pictures of the food, deciding on what he’d eat. The Omega hummed quietly as acknowledgment to the olders statement. 

The two decided on their food and ordered before sitting back in relaxed silence. 

Changkyun took his time to look around the small room. It was warm and the furniture seemed to differ at every table, as though the owners went to different second hand shops to get their tables and chairs. There weren’t any other customers around, but the couple making the food didn’t seem to mind, putting enough effort into their cooking for the two guests. 

Pictures lined the walls, paintings alongside those. It felt like a small piece of home. Overall it was warm, inviting and the food smelled amazing, enveloping the pair who were smiling and just enjoying their time together. 

Changkyun had learnt that Hoseok might have been loud and cocky around his friends, especially his Alpha buddies, but there were times when he prefered to sit quietly and just enjoy the moment in silence. He would usually seek out Changkyun for these moments, the younger preferring the silence over constant chatter and movement of everyone around him. 

“You like it at the Academy so far?” Hoseok asked, his voice cutting through the silence. 

Changkyun nodded, “Everyone is very nice.” He smiled, looking at the plate and fixing the chopsticks next to it, “I never thought I would meet so many nice people.” 

Hoseok frowned at the statement. Changkyun wasn’t very confident and it bothered him. He wished he could make the other see what everyone else saw in him. He was so negative about himself, too critical most of the time and Hoseok wished that Changkyun would loosen up a bit. 

“Your parents really didn’t want you around much…” Hoseok sighed, “I really would love to go and give them a piece of my mind.” He growled the last part, glaring at the wall behind Changkyun, fists clenching on his lap. 

He had thought about Changkyun’s parents quite a few times already and how they mistreated their child just because he wasn’t the dynamic they wanted him to be. Something their child had no control over, born a certain way, and yet they constantly mistreated him and basically made him grow up alone in captivity until he had no more feelings of self worth whatsoever. It disgusted the older Alpha to know people actually still acted like this. 

“They said it was for the best, for me to hide away… I was not a good child. I was not a good son.” Changkyun explained in earnest and it amazed Hoseok how convinced the younger was that his parents had been in the right to cut him off from society. 

Hoseok shook his head and sighed, not wanting to get into this argument. He felt there was more to it than Changkyun had led on, and this was not the time and place to have such a difficult conversation with the younger. Their friendship was still too fresh and new for discussions like these and Hoseok definitely wanted Hyungwon around to talk to Changkyun. If it was just him, Hoseok was afraid Changkyun would feel pressured and cornered by an Alpha; even if that Alpha was him. 

“I’m glad though that you trust us. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Hoseok grinned. 

Changkyun felt the red tint on his neck, heating up his face in embarrassment. Hoseok would sometimes say these random things, as though Changkyun had to be protected from the world and shown a positive view. It was funny and Changkyun appreciated the others all taking sure great care of him. He wished he could somehow pay them back one day for their kindness. 

Their food showed up soon after. Neither spoke while eating, just enjoying the explosion of flavours from the dishes before them. Changkyun would let Hoseok try some of his noodles, while the latter offered the younger some of his rice. The food was amazing and the two ate until they couldn’t anymore. 

“Food at the academy is never this good.” Hoseok sighed, leaning back in his chair, hands patting his stomach happily. 

Changkyun smiled and stretched as well, his shirt riding up, exposing a small slither of pale skin to Hoseok who couldn’t look away. The Omega’s stomach looked milky, smooth and flat. Hoseok didn’t know what had come over him, but that small exposure, that little bit of skin, made his heart race. 

Hoseok paid for the both of them, much to Changkyun’s complaints, but the older would hear none of it. 

“Let Hyung pay for you.” Hoseok chuckled, ruffling the younger boy's’ hair. 

The pair walked back out, Hoseok checking the time to see if they had enough time to make it to the theater. There they would meet up with their large group of friends. 

The pair walked close by once again, avoiding most other people in the streets. Changkyun pressed close to Hoseok, the older putting an arm around the younger boys’ waist to keep him close. Changkyun didn’t even notice the older wrapping his limb around him, too preoccupied with the smells and sights around him. 

The duo arrived at the theater around the same time as the rest of their group. Jooheon was hanging off a blonde, tall scary looking Alpha. His eyes were serious, turned into slits as he looked around at all the other people in their group. Jooheon was standing by him, arm slung through the others, head on his shoulder, grinning and showing off his adorable dimples. Never before had Changkyun seen the other so infatuated with someone. 

“Jiho you actually made it?”Hoseok asked, sounding surprised the blonde Alpha’s presence next to the excited Omega. 

The scary Alpha looked over and smirked. He oozed confidence and charisma, his eyes small slits. He had a small button nose and a small mouth, skin pale with no blemishes. His shirt was tight and Changkyun could see the slight muscle undertone. Him and Jooheon looked good together, both of them with their strong frames and small eyes. 

Two more new people had joined their group, a lanky dark haired Alpha holding a lighter haired Omega with full kissable lips close to him. The two looked comfortable around one another, so familiar with how they seemed to turn together, almost without noticing how close they really were next to one another.  

“You guys can’t go to the movies without me.” The Alpha Hoseok had called ‘Jiho’ explained, hand running through Jooheon’s hair, the Omega mewling quietly and pushing himself closer to the Alpha.

“Changkyun, this is Jiho, he goes to the public school here and those two are Youngjae and Daehyun.” Minhyuk explained, coming over as well. 

They all looked at Changkyun and smiled, keeping their distance, almost as though they’d been informed of his condition before. None of them looked him directly in the eyes, giving the anxious Omega his space to make the first move, rather than them overwhelming him. Changkyun didn’t know that strangers could be so… understanding. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but smile shakily at the large group. He had thought it would just be the 4 of them, him, Hoseok, Jooheon and Minhyuk, yet here were three other people he’d never met before, as well as Jaebum and Jinyoung crowding around the ticket booth in front of the movie theater. 

The whole scene was overwhelming. This entire experience was just too much for Changkyun and he felt himself close in. His eyes darted from person to person, wishing he could make good impressions, but he knew he was going into panic mode. His vision was narrowing, his breathing shortening and he felt the cold sweat run down his back. He hated himself for it all, knew it was irrational and that knowledge seemed to hurtle him further into the abyss of anxiety. 

Hoseok felt the other tense, smelled how frightened and annoyed Changkyun was from one moment to the next and he knew what was happening. In the past month this hadn’t been the first time Hoseok smelled and felt this from the other Omega. He knew Changkyun was building himself into a full blown panic attack. Back at the school he could handle this, he had a comfortable bed to bring Changkyun to, could call Hyungwon to help his roommate get over it, but they were in public and it frightened Hoseok. He didn’t know how to handle a panic attack from the younger in public. 

“Changkyun…” he whispered, hand running through the others hair, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the others’ neck hoping his presence would somehow calm the other down before he would have to be taken away from their group. 

Jiho and Jooheon looked on, the Omega of the two noticing the change in Changkyun as well. Jooheon whispered something to the older and the pair walked off, taking the rest with them, Minhyuk throwing a concerned gaze over to Hoseok who waved the blonde off, hoping that the others would still enjoy the movie without worrying about Changkyun too much. 

The latter was shaking, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, hoping to calm himself, but it wasn’t working. He just breathed in more and more unfamiliar scents, so many new people all around him, their smells lingering in the air. He felt his heart hammering against his ribs with every intake of breath. 

Hoseok didn’t know what to do, completely helpless, so he did the only thing he could think of on the spot. He took the younger and pulled him as close as possible, making the younger breathe in his cologne, his scent the only thing invading the others nose. Hoseok was at least someone Changkyun knew, someone who he could trust. 

Changkyun’s entire frame shook as he wrapped his arms around the older Alpha, burying his nose in the others neck, scenting him. He felt himself calm down, felt himself slowly come back to earth from his rampaging thoughts. 

“You better?” Hoseok pulled away, but not too far, looking at the younger who was pale and still shaking in his arms. The other nodded, not able to look the Alpha in the eyes. He was so close, just pushed himself into Hoseok and the latter hadn’t gotten mad, something Changkyun thought would be expected. 

Changkyun nodded, “I don’t…” He didn’t know what he was trying to say. He had not thought that his body would react in such a way to all these new people, this new environment. This whole situation was so foreign to the Omega that his body did the only thing it knew how to do, which was hit the panic button multiple times. Changkyun felt so stupid, so dumb and just wanted to curl up and hope everyone forgot about him. 

“It’s alright…” Hoseok smiled, “I should have known it was a lot to take in. Why don’t we head back and take the earlier bus back to the school?” Hoseok asked, hand brushing against the others cheek before pulling away and giving the Omega more personal space. He seemed fine, like he wouldn’t go into another panic attack if the other let him go. 

Changkyun nodded awkwardly biting the inside of his cheek. He even forced the older Alpha now to go home earlier than he had planned? It was moments like these that Changkyun just wanted to die. He didn’t deserve friends or anyone close to him. His family had always been right. He was nothing but a fuck up, someone who ruined the people around him. He should have stayed locked up at the mansion. 

“I’m sorry.” Changkyun whispered, “you had to leave early because of me.” 

Hoseok shrugged, “it’s not a big deal. I can at least go home and get some sleep. Most of the other guys aren’t around so it’ll be quiet. I think Hyungwon usually takes the early bus as well so we can hang out with him for a bit.” 

Changkyun sighed and nodded, hoping his friend was being sincere and not just telling him this stuff so Changkyun would stop worrying. Not like that ever happened he was the world champion of worrying if he was honest with himself. 

“Changkyun, I’m being honest here. Don’t break your head over it.” Hoseok smiled, “I had fun today and if I don’t happen to see the movie then that is alright. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m proud that you came out today and managed to get out of your comfort zone. It was probably difficult for you to do so.” He added on and began to walk to the designated bus area. 

Changkyun nodded understanding Hoseok and following him a few steps behind. The pair made their way to the few people already waiting to go back to the school. Hyungwon was amongst the group, plastic bags littering the floor while he sat a few feet away from most of the other students, phone in hand, fingers flying over the keyboard. 

He looked up when he saw Changkyun and Hoseok arrive a small smile playing at his lips, “Minhyuk texted me, saying Changkyun wasn’t feeling well.” He explained, eyes scanning over his roommate, trying to see if everything was alright with the younger boy. 

Changkyun couldn’t help the red tinting his cheeks as the Omega seemed to try and find any blemishes on his skin. He was used to this stare already though. Hyungwon had used it many times the past month to asses the youngest whenever he came back from classes. It was a look used only for Changkyun, making sure the youngest was okay. 

Hyungwon, Changkyun had noticed over time, was not good with words. He spoke through his body language, looking down on those he didn’t deem fit enough to be close to him, ignoring those that spoke behind his back and walking tall when he knew people were looking down on him due to his Omega status. He didn’t waste words on people Hyungwon didn’t think deserved them. 

“Everything is fine. Just a minor incident.” Hoseok explained for Changkyun who couldn’t look the taller Omega in the eyes. 

Hyungwon nodded. Soon the bus arrived and the two Omega’s had to go onto their own vehicle, while Hoseok joined the other Alpha boys’ ready to go home. 

“You had a good time today?” Hyungwon asked, “Hoseok wasn’t too much right? I know he can be a bit overbearing and stuff.” 

Changkyun chuckled, looking out the window for a moment before turning to his closest friend, “He was fine. We pet a dog and went to lunch… it was all really fun.” He stumbled over some words, still shy when speaking around the others, even though he knew he didn’t have to be. Hyungwon had so much patience for the younger and he’d shown it time and time again, but Changkyun just couldn’t trust himself. He was still waiting for something to happen and for the others to abandon him. 

“Then at the movies it got too much?” Hyungwon concluded, making the other nod in agreement. 

Changkyun felt so relieved to know he didn’t have to explain himself to the older Omega. Hyungwon just always seemed to know somehow. He understood the younger and knew how to approach his insecurities in a way that wasn’t overbearing or making the younger feel too guilty about making his friends worry. 

They got back to the school, Hoseok leaving with some of his friends, while the Omega’s went back to their dorm. Hyungwon wanted to show off all his new clothes to his younger friend and Changkyun felt awfully tired and just wanted to curl up on the top bunk and watch his friend show off all the new acquisitions he had gotten during his shopping adventure. 

A couple of more weeks went by, the season slowly changing. The lush green of summer was leaving, making room for autumn. The air got cooler, winds seemed to blow harder and the leaves were slowly falling from the trees, changing colours, setting the whole courtyard into a hue of orange, yellow and red. Overall it looked beautiful. 

With the colder weather also came the winter uniforms. Thicker vests were pulled over the white shirts as well as longer and warmer pants. Jackets were added to the school dress code and even toque’s in the colours of the school could be worn during class hours. 

It sent the entire school into a colourful array, dark grey, burgundy and yellow all around the hallways. 

Changkyun couldn’t help himself but marvel at the sudden change in the school atmosphere. It was the end of october, all the rooms and hallways were decorated with ghosts, skeletons and other halloween objects. It was adorable and sweet of the student council to do things like this. There was even an organized school haunted house set up for october 31st. 

“You’ll never see me inside that.” Jooheon growled, “I went last year, Jiho, that dick, thought it would be funny to see me inside and I think I almost died five times.”

Hoseok burst out laughing, crouching over and holding his stomach, “That was the best!” He exclaimed through hiccups, remembering the terrible moment of the younger Omega’s life. 

“You weren’t much better Hoseok!” Hyungwon rolled his eyes. 

The seven of them were sitting at a table in the library on the first floor. The first floor of the library was known as the talking floor since most students went and sat down there with their friends, while the third floor was the complete silent floor most students went to for study time. 

“I didn’t almost piss myself though!” Hoseok chuckled, wiping a few tears away before turning to Changkyun who looked slightly confused between all his friends. 

“Jooheon is the biggest scaredy-cat on the planet.” Hoseok explained, “So Jiho came up from the city around halloween and forced him to go to the haunted house.” Hoseok chuckled again, Jooheon going red in the face, ready to jump off his seat and across the table at any moment to strangle his older Alpha friend. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes at the two and leaned back against Hyunwoo who was watching the entire exchange with interest. Those two were like the parents of the group, taking care of the others whenever they needed it, stepping in when one of them got out of hand. 

Just a week before, Minhyuk had pranked Hyungwon by throwing his favourite white shirt in the wash with some red clothes and the shirt came out pink. Hyunwoo had to hold Hyungwon back by the collar of his shirt before the lanky Omega could beat the prankster into the ground. Nobody touched his shirts and especially not loud, obnoxious people like Minhyuk. The latter had only laughed and curled up on the floor in stitches. 

“Are we going though? To the haunted house?” Minhyuk asked curiously, “We can go in as a group.” 

Changkyun shrugged. He could go through with it if they were going as a group. He would have been too afraid on his own, but a group would totally be fine. He could deal with that. He knew he could depend on Minhyuk or even Kihyun if it got too bad. Hyungwon also seemed like someone he could depend on if it came to the whole ordeal. 

So there they were on October 31st, in front of the school organized haunted house. There weren’t too many people around. Mark was dragging a whining Jackson into the building on the outskirts of the school grounds. It was an old, abandoned farm building and Changkyun could already hear the eerie music coming from the inside and the fake smoke. 

“You good?” Hoseok asked the younger. 

Changkyun nodded and smiled, “As long as we stay together…” 

Hoseok nodded, “Our plan is to ditch Jooheon once we’re inside.” He smirked and looked at the shaking Omega who had heard him, but was far too afraid to retaliate. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Hyungwon smacked his best friend and then grabbed Changkyun’s hand, pulling the younger away from the older Alpha who was cackling excitedly about his joke. 

Jooheon was probably the most afraid out of all of them. He was shaking and holding onto his Hyunwoo’s arm for dear life, Kihyun not faring much better, holding onto his boyfriend's free hand. 

Minhyuk and and Hoseok were left to wallow in one another's fright. 

The group of seven entered the building, a dark hallway meeting them as they stepped inside. The doors fell closed behind them, a loud crash echoing through the empty building. All seven flinched, Changkyun pressing himself as close to Hyungwon as he could, hands gripping onto the older boys’ jacket tightly, face buried in the older Omega’s back.

Jooheon was already shaking and let out a loud screech every few seconds, jumping up and down while gripping onto Hyunwoo for dear life. Changkyun would have smiled, if he hadn’t been so afraid himself. He’d been fine moments ago in front of the building but now, being inside the confined, dark space of the haunted house he felt himself grow weaker with fear. 

This had been a dumb idea. He knew it too. The further they walked and the more things jumped out at them, the more the boy regretted this decision. He felt his hands clam up with sweat, knew he was breathing heavily, but he didn’t want to turn back. He knew he could get through this, he knew that everything was fake. These moments 

“This was so stupid!” Jooheon shouted, his voice going a few octaves higher than normally. He was shaking next to Changkyun the two sticking together while Kihyun and Hyunwoo led them through the maze of hallways and noises. Somewhere along the way the four had lost the other three, Hoseok having freaked out when a someone dressed as a ghost had jumped at them and he’d run down the hallway, taking a wrong turn somewhere, Minhyuk and Hyungwon following after their friend while the two Alpha’s decided to stay with the scared Omega’s who had been rooted to the spot after the ghost had jumped at them.

Kihyun was sticking by Changkyun, hand ghosting over his shoulder every once in awhile, trying to keep the younger boy calm, even though it was difficult. Changkyun didn’t know where to look, afraid of seeing more people jump out at them with masks on. He had hoped he would be strong enough, but the panic was seizing him with every breath and he wanted to just curl up and hurl all over the floor with fright. 

“Want to go through the emergency exit? We don’t need to finish this.” Kihyun explained, “We were going to go with Hoseok here because he was too scared, but he ran off.” 

Changkyun looked to Jooheon who had overheard and the older nodded happily, “This is what I need.” the older Omega exclaimed, making his way bravely towards the emergency exit sign. Hyunwoo was close on his heels, keeping an arm close in case any last scares were to happen. Jooheon had already fallen over enough times to have lasting bruises and the Alpha wanted to minimize the damage done to the Omega. If Jiho would see the wounds they’d definitely get an ear full from the local Alpha. 

The four made it out of the haunted house soon after, a few other students milling around outside, drinking some hot chocolate and eating sweets which the student association had prepared for those who had managed to complete at least half of the haunted mansion. 

Further off stood none other than Hyunsik, the Omega had ignored Changkyun mostly these past few weeks, but every once in a while the older Omega would look him in the eyes and smirk so knowingly. Just the sight of the other made Changkyun uncomfortable. He wished he could speak to the other, beg him not to spill his shameful past. Changkyun wasn’t ready to lose his friends just yet. He enjoyed their company, loved how they took care of him and he knew that once they found out his past and how bad of an Omega he was, they’d leave him in the dust, disgusted by everything about him. 

“Don’t look at him. He is nothing but trash.” Jooheon had noticed the way Changkyun was shrinking in on himself at the mere presence of the long haired Omega. 

Changkyun looked to the older who was holding out a cup of hot chocolate for the other, his eyes glaring at Hyunsik from across the courtyard though, not sparing a glance at Changkyun. Jooheon was mostly happy, always smiling and milling about, but in moments like those, Changkyun realized just how scary he could really be. The way he puffed up his chest and his eyes turned to slits. 

Hyunsik noticed Jooheon and rolled his eyes, flicking his hair over his shoulder before making his way towards Namjoon, one of the Alpha’s in Changkyun’s Alpha class. He was the one who always spouted bad comments about the Omega and tried to make him as uncomfortable as possible. He’d been kicked out plenty of times since Professor Shin did not want students like that to disrupt his class. Another reason Namjoon just seemed to hate the younger Omega even more. 

“Those two make the perfect pair.” Hyunwoo stated looking after the two. 

Kihyun scoffed, “An asshole and a bitch.” 

The four were comfortably sitting in some lawn chairs sipping on their drinks and enjoying the different snacks when the rest of their small group came running up to them. Hoseok had his hair standing in all directions, eyes wide as he rushed over completely disheveled. 

“They touched me!” he screeched, “There were goblins and ghosts did you guys see?” He was a mess shouting and waving his arms around completely freaked out. 

Hyungwon was in stitches, laughing at his best friend while Minhyuk was trying to contain his laughter behind his hand. 

“How did you even get out so quick?” Hoseok asked suddenly after he noticed how calm the other four were. 

Changkyun had curled up on a slightly larger chair with Jooheon, the two Omega’s looking at something on the older boys’ phone and listening to some songs, commenting on the rap and the music while Hyunwoo was sitting behind Kihyun, his mate having forced the older to give him a shoulder massage due to the ‘stress’ of the haunted house. 

“We went out through an emergency exit when Jooheon was getting too annoying.” Kihyun explained, “I was about to tell you as well but then you decided to run off down the hallway and I wasn’t going to bother trying to reign you in. I’m not your babysitter.” The Alpha looked completely unimpressed with his older friend. 

“Just because I am an Alpha doesn’t mean I don’t get to be afraid of things. Heights, ghosts, clowns, they’re all very reasonable things to be afraid of.” Hoseok explained, nose high in the air. 

It was starting to be late. Changkyun was feeling quite warm having borrowed Jooheon’s sweater and pulled it over his smaller frame. He had curled tightly against the slightly older Omega, eyes falling shut with the scent of his friends around. He was starting to drift off, feeling himself tire with every moment he stayed outside in the fresh air. Hearing the others bicker about how legitimate Hoseok’s fears were was calming and for once he felt completely at peace. 

The stress from an hour or so forgotten, the panic that had been so close to bubbling over was kept at bay, thanks to Jooheon distracting him with hot drinks and music, not to mention the warm hugs he was receiving from the older boy. It all made Changkyun feel safe and at home, as though that feeling was not related to a place, but the people he was spending the night with. 

“Guys…” Jooheon whispered, “Changkyun fell asleep. What are we going to do with him?” 

Hoseok finally noticed the younger Omega and couldn’t help himself from staring at the boy. He was curled up tightly, wearing his friends clothes, eyes shut, lips parted. He looked small and fragile in this state, the urge to ‘keep and protect’ almost overwhelming the Alpha. Changkyun had always brought out this protective instinct in him, but seeing him so trusting, letting go of his fears that he even fell asleep around them, it made his heart swell with happiness and with pride. 

They were finally making steps forward with Changkyun. His anxiety around them almost disappearing completely except when the youngest was put into unknown situations. 

“I’ll bring him to his room.” Hoseok volunteered, “We can’t wake him up he already has trouble sleeping.” 

Hyungwon eyed his friend and then nodded in agreement. He was too tired to try and carry the younger Omega to their room and Changkyun seemed to trust Hoseok enough these days that Hyungwon felt comfortable letting his best friend help him bring the youngest of the seven to their room. Plus Changkyun was far too adorable to wake up in this sleeping state. The way he curled into himself and sighed every once in awhile was quite adorable. 

Jooheon got off the chair, making sure not to move the younger too much. Changkyun frowned in his sleep, lips smacking together while he subconsciously looked to hold onto something against, curling into lost heat. 

Hoseok stepped in and quickly picked up the youngest, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other around his torso, keeping the sleeping boy up. Changkyun’s head lolled back dangerously and Hoseok quickly adjusted his hold to make sure that Changkyun curled against his broad chest rather than break his neck at an odd angle. 

Hyunwoo chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder before going off with Kihyun. Jooheon, Hyungwon and Minhyuk stayed with the other two the five of them making their way to the Omega dorm. 

As they were about to enter an older Omega stopped the group standing by the door. It was one of the RA’s making sure no unwanted Alpha got into their dorm. Usually Hoseok managed to avoid them, but this time around he hadn’t been paying attention, not to mention the fact that he was cradling a sleeping Changkyun in his arms. 

“No Alpha’s allowed.” The RA growled, eyes pointedly glaring at Hoseok. 

Hoseok could easily overpower this Omega, use his Alpha status to put the other in his place, but he grew up better than that. He knew that the other was just doing his job. He knew that this was the one place where Omega’s could go to get away from the Alpha students roaming the campus. Usually Hoseok would have totally respected this guy, fist bumped him for doing a good job, but normally he wasn’t holding onto a sleeping Omega and trying to keep him asleep so he could have some good rest. 

Changkyun shuffled in the other boys hold, curling tighter against his chest, feet kicking awkwardly in his sleep. His brows furrowed, a soft sound escaping his shut lips, almost like a whine. Could the boy in Hoseok’s arms get any more adorable? 

“Minji I know that Alpha’s can’t come in, but Changkyun fell asleep and we can’t carry him in.” Hyungwon explained, “Hoseok is just helping us out.” 

The Omega looked at Hoseok and then at the sleeping form in his arms, the stern look disappearing within moments of looking at the younger Omega peacefully sleeping. 

“I know he is sleeping but I still can’t let Hoseok in.” Minji explained, sounding apologetic, “There is a rumour about someone seducing people going around so everyone is more strict. If anyone finds out Hoseok was in here, not to mention the rumour it’ll be a total mess.” The oldest Omega explained frowning, “I know Hoseok isn’t like that and I don’t even understand the rumour, but yeah…” 

Hyungwon groaned in exasperation and nodded, “This school with it’s meathead management…” 

The others all laughed at the tall, lanky Omega who seemed ready to be going on another crusade for equal rights, but the main problem was still trying to keep Changkyun awake while carrying him inside of the building. 

After some discussions they somehow managed to move Changkyun onto Jooheon’s back, the youngest snuggling into the Omega’s neck while Jooheon held onto the others thighs, making sure not to drop him. 

“Should’ve just woken the bitch up.” Hyunsik walked over face pinched with distaste, Namjoon hot on his heels as well as a few other Omega’s who seemed to worship the ground the other boy walked on. 

“Say that again please.” Hyungwon growled, taking a step forward. 

Minji looked quite uncomfortable with the confrontation. He was a broad shouldered Omega with lanky arms and an awkward build, but he hated confrontation of any sort. He prefered to talk things out and reason, rather than full on fight and this scene between Hyungwon and Hyunsik had happened way too many times and almost everyone at the school knew what would happen. 

“He is a little whore. No need to take care of him so much.” Hyunsik explained and shrugged, “But I guess you’re one too. Always hanging around with Alpha’s.” He pursed his lips and then turned to Namjoon, winking before walking by their little group, shoulder bumping against Minhyuk in the process before disappearing.

“I am going to kill that mother-,” Hyungwon was about to jump after the other Omega, hands clenched into fists, teeth grinding together with rage, but Hoseok held him back. 

“Let’s get Changkyun inside and you can kill him tomorrow okay? You don’t want to make Minji’s night harder than it already is.” 

Minji looked to the Alpha with appreciation glowing in his eyes, bowing to the Alpha. 

Hyungwon ripped his arm free, glared at his friend and stalked off, head held high, Jooheon rushing after, making sure not to jostle the sleeping Changkyun too much. They’d gone through all that trouble of keeping him asleep they didn’t want him to wake up in the last possible moments. 

The weeks continued to move towards winter. It was almost impossible to go out without a warm coat on and the weather report kept itching for snow. Every single day there were more flurries in the forecast. The entire school was getting ready for an annual snow storm. The students because it would mean a day off classes, the staff because they’d be the ones to shovel the small courtyard free. 

After halloween Hyunsik seemed to have found some new strength and started to talk to Changkyun again, constantly throwing comments at the boy from across the room, glaring at the smaller boy whenever he was around or just smirking and making obscene gestures. 

Changkyun didn’t know what had brought this behaviour on, but it was bringing back the initial anxiety he had felt earlier on in the semester. He would crouch low, head down, not able to make eye contact with anyone in the hallways. He would shuffle around awkwardly and feel completely exposed whenever his friends weren’t around, the fear of running into Hyunsik alone one time almost crumbling him. 

He could hear the comments over and over and with it the rumours would start. How he was a slut, how all Omega’s should keep their Alpha mates away from Changkyun because he would seduce them and and ruin them for everyone else. The comments crippled the young Omega and made him realize just how right his parents had been, that he was ruined, he was a mess and didn’t deserve anyone to care for him. 

A few weeks before winter break, Changkyun was studying with Hoseok in the library for an exam in their shared Alpha class, Hoseok letting Changkyun look over the many notes the younger hadn’t been able to take note of, due to his anxiety in the classroom. 

‘Advanced torture’ was his worst class, even with Professor Shin being very forthcoming in helping the younger out. Often, the others in the class would say things that just shocked Changkyun into silence. Sure, not all the Alpha’s were complete meatbrains, but many seemed to think of themselves as superior to Omega’s. Sometimes the younger would have to go out of the classroom to try and calm down after especially gruesome comments or lessons. 

“You’re doing well.” Hoseok grinned, letting the younger jot down some of the notes. 

The two were sitting in the furthest corner of the first floor. There was always a table hidden behind some book shelves that others overlooked and thankfully this time around, Changkyun and Hoseok were able to claim this table as theirs. 

Hoseok was helping Changkyun with their most recent lesson. It was about seduction, something Changkyun knew all too well about. He knew that the scent of an Omega could entice an Alpha at all times, that an Omega had to make sure they weren’t overbearing or burdening their Alpha counterparts in society. He had learnt the hard way and his parents never forgave him. 

“I don’t get your notes…” Changkyun finally whispered, looking over the notes that Hoseok had taken. 

Changkyun hadn’t made it to class that day. During the night the younger had a terrible nightmare about his past life, how his parents had shamed him and locked him away to shield the world from their wanton son. The memories were crippling and Changkyun hadn’t been able to make it out of bed, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Minhyuk had taken care of his homework and assignments, dropping off things that had to be dropped off and picking up any new course load. 

“What don’t you understand?” Hoseok asked quietly, brows furrowing as he read over his writing. He had made sure to use his best writing so that Changkyun wouldn’t have to squint to try and figure out what his usual scribbles meant. Everything else seemed very straight forward. 

_ Alpha’s have to control themselves around weaker Omega’s. They are the ‘stronger’ of the two sexes and therefore have to take responsibilities for their actions. One cannot blame scent on everything that happens… _

Sure, he wasn’t the best at taking notes, but he really tried hard… Maybe Kihyun had some better explanations of what Professor Shin had written on the board and explained. The older Alpha often spoke too quick and Hoseok couldn’t follow properly, some of his notes cutting off at certain intervals. 

“What did Professor Shin mean by ‘not blaming scent’ for an Alpha’s action?” Changkyun asked, eyes wide, looking up at the older Alpha who seemed a bit stunned at the question. 

Changkyun couldn’t fathom the idea of someone other than an Omega being at fault if any unwanted mating happened. An Alpha was not to blame for something like following their instinct. If an Omega did not want to be mated or touched then they should not have let such things like their scent float around openly. Scent was an open invitation to touch and sometimes even to mating. 

The Omega bit his lip as he looked over the notes again, feeling himself tense up. These ideas were so contradicting to what his parents had told him so long ago. The way he was brought up. He had always hidden his scent. He’d been put on scent blockers and heat suppressors right after his first heat hit. The young Omega could barely remember what he smelled like normally and what his heat had felt like. 

“Well I think he means that even if an Alpha smells an Omega in heat walking down the street, they need to learn to control themselves. It is harassment otherwise. Just like an Omega can’t just go and smack some Alpha on the butt or something, we cannot just go and do that to an Omega. No matter the circumstances if the Omega says ‘no’ we need to respect the other and stop whatever we’re doing.” Hoseok explained. 

Changkyun frowned and shook his head. That wasn’t right. That was not what he had been taught all his life. No, this was wrong on all levels. An Omega always had to obey an Alpha. If the Alpha wanted to touch, then they would. Omega’s had to hide themselves until they were chosen by the right Alpha… if they didn’t then it was their own fault for having exposed themselves too soon. 

“Trying to explain consent to this little slut?” Hoseok turned around and saw Namjoon standing at the end of the bookshelf with Hyunsik, “He doesn’t know the first thing about consent… Do you whore?” 

Namjoon smirked and walked closer to the pair who were sitting side by side. He was a tall Alpha, dark hair, strong shoulders and a handsome face. He’d come from a rich family, grown up in silk and gold basically. He had been homeschooled as well for a long time before coming to their school the previous year. 

“Shut up Namjoon. No one even asked for your opinion.” Hoseok growled, “And don’t call him those names.” 

Hyunsik giggled, latching closer to the Alpha beside him, “But it’s the truth… ne?” He raised a brow, smiling mischievously at the younger Omega who was cowering in his seat, curling his long arms around his torso to try and get away from the other. 

Changkyun didn’t know what to do. His heart was beating quickly in his chest as he felt himself get more and more anxious. The truth was bound to come out, he knew he shouldn’t have gotten so used to his life at the school. He shouldn’t have attached himself to so many people and made so many friends. 

“Please…” Changkyun whispered, voice shaking as tear filled eyes looked over at Hyunsik who only seemed to smirk wider at the sight of the broken younger Omega. 

“You don’t think what you did is wrong? You’re a slut. I know it. I know what you did all those years ago, how you seduced an older man to get what you wanted. My parents told me, they warned me about you.” Hyunsik was getting louder with each and every syllable, almost shouting at the end, the youngest of the four sliding further and further away, his entire frame shaking. 

Changkyun was frozen. He couldn’t move, could barely breathe. It was all coming back. The memories of that time were flooding back into his conscious and it was too painful to think about. To see the faces of those disappointed in him, calling him names and telling his parents how he was completely useless to them. How he was a mistake, everything about him was wrong. 

“I’m sorry…” Changkyun didn’t know what else to say, couldn’t form any other words even. His breathing was completely uneven, not a single intake of air seemed to be enough, yet it hurt to even try and breathe deeper. His whole frame was convulsing, sweat running down the side of his face. He felt sick, wanted to throw up, but didn’t have the energy. 

“Hyunsik… Namjoon…” Hoseok growled standing up slowly and making his way towards them. 

The other two looked at the Alpha and took steps back. Never before had anyone seen Hoseok so angry. He was usually one of the most laid back Alpha’s around, not posturing himself like most, merely someone who lived life and enjoyed it to the fullest. Sure, he flirted and he was playful, but he didn’t show his ranks like many others did. This time though, he was emitting a certain acidic scent, made his chest puff out and his head held high in complete dominance, making the other two stand down. 

“Leave… Now.” He growled and the two scampered off, Hyunsik letting out a squeak, while Namjoon only smirked and followed. 

Seconds later, Hoseok turned around, shoulders sagging, his entire frame seeming to lose a few centimeters in height as he went back to himself, only to find Changkyun gone as well. 

Hoseok looked around, tried to even smell the other but no use. Changkyun was gone. In his panicked state the younger might not have realized who Hoseok was talking to. He might have just heard his words, filled with such venom, and bolted right out of the library on his own accord. Hoseok should have known, should have calmed himself down quickly, but his emotions got the best of him and he was the one who caused the younger to run off. 

Changkyun felt terrible. He didn’t know what to do, where to go. He knew this was the part where he would lose his friends and he would be left behind by them. No one wanted someone like him around, someone so messed up… a whore as Hyunsik had told him. Hyunsik was right, had been from the moment they met. Changkyun was dangerous and the young Omega didn’t want to put his new found friends in a bad situation. 

In his panic, Changkyun ran out of the library and outside the school courtyard. His feet had a mind of their own, his breathing still labouring as everything seemed to close in on him. He was wild, completely out of it, trying to find a safe spot to hide until he was good to come out. Maybe it was best if he never even returned. He was a terrible person, a whore of an Omega and he didn’t want to be a burden anymore. 

He didn’t want to burden his family, his parents who had paid for everything for him so far, had accepted him even after he shamed them. He had been born an Omega, something his parents didn’t want or need, he had been a little shameful whore, he had done everything to ruin his family name. He should disappear so that they can finally live an easier life. 

He didn’t even know if he could face Hoseok or Hyungwon again after this. Hoseok had sounded so mad, so pissed off, Changkyun didn’t even need to raise his head to see the pissed off look on the older boys’ face. He just knew that Hoseok hated him. Deep down, Changkyun had wished the other would understand and accept him, but that wish had been too far fetched. He was far too ruined to deserve anyone’s friendship, let alone that of a wonderful, single Alpha like Hoseok. 

Changkyun ran and ran as far and fast as his legs could take him. He was blinded with fear and shame as he rushed through the underbrush of the woods surrounding the school. He was trying to get away from the building, from everyone he had let down back there. He just had to escape and if he happened to stay hidden forever, then so be it. 

The young Omega wasn’t thinking straight, the panic in his chest making everything seem fuzzy, as though he was thinking and looking through a thick fog. Nothing seemed to make sense to the younger boy. He was feeling caged in, too hot in his skin. Everything was boiling over, all his fears were coming true and he couldn’t handle the crushing disappointment of losing his friends so soon. 

Changkyun stumbled and fell over, hands trying to catch his fall, but scraping open on the rough forrest ground underneath. Blood droplets ran down the small cuts from his palms, the slacks of his school uniform ripping at the knees as well. He couldn’t breathe, coughing instead, eyes glazing over at the sight of the red, dirty blood. 

HIs whole body was shivering, not from the freezing air, but from the cold emptiness seeping into his heart. He had felt like this so many times before, as though someone was squeezing his heart, causing the young boy to feel goosebumps all over his skin. He couldn’t help but gasp between sobs, tears and snot running down his face. 

He probably looked terrible and pathetic, cold, shivering and sobbing on the floor. He had no more energy left, no more will to get up. He had thought that somehow things would get better, but everything had turned out just as he had thought. He was a screw up, a worthless entity on the planet. 

Changkyun curled up, leaning against a tree, hands throbbing, but not as much as his heart. He felt alone, so alone and so panicked. Yet he knew he had to get used to it, because his friends hated him, left him and he knew he would have to be on his own from then on. 

Hoseok was desperate. He looked all over the building, had gone into the Omega hallways at school, gotten scolded by some teachers, but it always fell on deaf ears. Hoseok only wanted Changkyun, he needed the younger close by to assure him that none of what he had said was meant for him, but for those idiots who had brought up the youngers painful past. 

Sure, Hoseok didn’t know what exactly it was, but he truly did not care one bit. Changkyun was sweet, adorable and friendly and even if he had been some sexual beast before going to their school, he clearly changed himself and Hoseok could respect that about someone. 

The older Alpha texted Hyungwon, called Kihyun and made sure to contact as many people as possible to help him search. The school grounds were huge and Changkyun had been in a state of panic, running wherever his body told him to. There was no guarantee that he would have a specific place to hide at. 

“What happened?” Professor Shin rushed up to Hoseok who was walking past the teacher dorms, looking around and calling out for the younger Omega. 

Hoseok jumped out of his skin and looked over to the teacher. The older man looked a bit frazzled, his hair sticking up in odd directions, glasses on his face when he usually wore contacts. 

“Changkyun… he freaked out and ran. I’m looking for him. I called the others already and we’re all searching.” Hoseok explained, not sparing his professor much more of a look. 

The sun was starting to set, long shadows falling over the buildings and courtyard. If it got to be night it could end badly. It was cold already and at night temperatures were sure to drop below freezing. It hadn’t snowed yet, but the air was cold and even in his coat, Hoseok felt himself shiver. 

“If he stays out at night he could get seriously ill.” Professor Shin frowned, “I’ll help look in the woods.” He pointed to the forest that Hoseok hadn’t even thought of looking yet. He wasn’t thinking, just wanted to make sure that his Changkyun was alright. 

The younger Alpha felt his phone vibrate and pulled the thing out of his pocket. Minhyuk hadn’t found Changkyun in the sports complex. Jooheon was looking in the music wing. Mark and Jackson were looking in the northern part of the main building, yet neither had any news yet. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo joined Professor Shin along with Hoseok right after, ready to go in the woods. The area was huge and just the four of them would take a long time to look. A couple of other Alpha’s who had heard that someone was missing volunteered quickly. Hoseok hadn’t even known some of them that well, just sharing a few classes, but none of them wanted someone from their school hurt. 

Hyungwon was also amongst those searching desperately, flashlight in hand and rushing through the bushes, hoping to catch sight of the distressed Omega. He could smell it, faintly, but so could everyone else. The smell was barely there though, making it hard for them to follow a certain trail and therefore having to run around school grounds like they were. 

Changkyun couldn’t move. He was cold. The wind had picked up, whipping against his limbs as he curled up against a tree. The bleeding on his hands had stopped, his knees were aching and his entire back was on fire from being curled up the way he was. He didn’t know how long he’d been like that or if anyone was even looking for him. 

Changkyun just wanted it all to end. He wished his parents had just kept him confined to their home. He should have never left and gotten his hopes up. Having friends, yes it had been the greatest time of his short life, but the crushing end was too much for him to handle. He didn’t know if he could ever get up from this. If he was able to somehow get over the loss of something he had cherished so dearly and gotten a small taste of; true friendship. 

Something moved behind him, but the young Omega didn’t notice. He was far too gone, his whole frame trembling from exhaustion, anxiety and the cold. He wasn’t thinking straight, didn’t notice his surroundings. Everything was a blur to the younger Omega. He just wanted to leave, wanted to go away and let his friends forget him as quickly as possible, because even though they didn’t think of him as their friend anymore, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of them as his. 

“Changkyun…?” A soft voice asked and the small Omega gasped and looked up into dark, glasses framed eyes. 

The older Alpha was looking at the younger before him, crouching down, making sure to keep a safe distance between the two. Professor Shin could smell the anxiety rolling off the young Omega in buckets. 

Changkyun looked up, eyes wide. They weren’t shining like usually there was a dull look in them, as though the young Omega wasn’t even paying attention to his surroundings. Professor Shin couldn’t believe how different the Omega was. He looked completely disheveled, the stink of fear surrounding him. 

Professor Shin crouched down to the eye level of the frightened boy across from him. He made himself out to be as less threatening as an older, stronger, Alpha could do in the middle of the night in the woods. Changkyun wouldn’t meet his eyes, avoiding all possible contact with his teacher who was trying to get the boy to come closer. 

“I won’t hurt you… I know it’s hard to believe right now. I just want to bring you back. Your friends are worried about you.” Professor Shin explained, voice low and soft, hoping to get the other boy to calm down. 

Changkyun flinched at the word friends, his entire frame beginning to shake worse than before. He shook his head, hands coming up to run through his messy brown hair. His eyes were blown wide and he kept shaking his head, whispering to himself, but Professor Shin couldn't hear what the boy was trying to say. 

Changkyun didn’t know what was happening. He knew an Alpha was close, talking to him. He couldn’t register who it was. It was dark and he was far too anxious to focus on the person beside him. He just wanted to run away, but his whole body was frozen in place. There was nothing he could do. He wanted to get up, wanted to leave this Alpha behind, but it seemed like his body was refusing his brain. 

More words, something about friends and Changkyun seemed to lose it. He felt his whole frame shake. He didn’t have friends. They would hate him. He was a useless, disgusting brat who didn’t deserve friends or help. No, he was just a little slut. No one would want to be his friend after Hyunsik told them what really happened all those years ago, how Changkyun seduced everyone around him. 

More words, he heard footsteps and could smell the other Alpha getting closer to him. Changkyun just kept staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused. This whole situation was terrible and he wished he could somehow teleport himself back to where he belonged, the mansion he had called home so long and prison for far longer. 

In his panic he didn’t realize that someone had grabbed him, strong arms wrapping around his frame and lifting him off the ground. His whole body tensed up and he wanted to scream, wanted to thrash around, to get away from the Alpha, but he was cold, so cold and so weak. His body was shutting down. He wanted to get away, but couldn’t get his limbs to cooperate with his brain. 

“You’re freezing.” Professor Shin gasped as he grabbed the younger boy around the waist, lifting him up and against his chest, cradling the shaking boy. His laboured breaths weren’t a good sign and neither was the lost look in his eyes that didn’t seem to go away at all. 

Professor Shin could feel how scared Changkyun was. He wished he could somehow help, but he knew he was causing more damage by holding onto the boy, but there was no other way to get him out of the woods and bring him to a warm place. He had to carry him and bring him back to the school. 

Hoseok was running through the woods like a madman. He felt responsible for his friend running off and wished he could take back his words. He’d been so stupid. He should have watched out for Changkyun rather than let his Alpha pride get in the way of doing a good job protecting the other. 

He pushed himself harder at the mere idea of Hyunsik and Namjoon and their laughing, smug faces. If they hadn’t bullied and made fun of Changkyun then maybe none of this would have ever happened and Changkyun would have opened up to Hoseok and Hyungwon on his own a long time ago, but those two kept egging the younger on, destroying all senses of self worth. 

He was looking everywhere, trying to smell the younger, hoping to somehow pick up on his scent. He must have been so afraid and usually fright and anxiety were two of the strongest smells. Hoseok should have easily detected the smell, but somehow Changkyun managed to mask his scent. 

He was passing a small lake when he heard it, a shout from somewhere else. He quickly turned around and rushed towards the sound, finding Professor Shin rushing towards the younger Alpha, a shape cradled in his arms. Hoseok gasped and hurried forward, seeing the smaller Omega shaking in their teacher’s arms. 

Hoseok wanted to rip the Omega from his teacher, cradle him against his own chest and keep the boy safe. He was responsible and he wanted to make sure no harm ever came to the younger again. He had to protect what was his and Hoseok realized that his little crush had become so much more over time. He’d found Changkyun cute and adorable for so long, but he hadn’t thought anything of it until then. 

The way the smaller boy was shivering from the cold and from the anxiety running through his veins. It was frightening to see. Hoseok wished he could hold the other and keep him safe for forever, shield him from anything bad that could impact him in some way. 

“We need to get him inside quickly. Hand over your jacket he’s freezing.” Professor Shin explained and made the Alpha take off his warm coat, wrapping the thing around Changkyun. 

Even though his eyes were open, it didn’t seem like the boy registered what was happening at all. He was in complete shock, if from the cold or what had happened, neither knew for sure. 

The two Alpha’s rushed through the forest, Changkyun held tightly in their teacher’s arms. 

Hoseok was trying to keep calm, looking at the shaking form in his professor’s arms, he knew he had to stay level headed and lead the way out of the forest. The way Changkyun was shaking, how his eyes didn’t seem to focus on their surrounding was almost traumatic, but Hoseok knew he had to keep calm and that he couldn’t freak out, because Changkyun needed him. 

Changkyun had run off because of him, because he hadn’t paid attention to what he was saying and doing and Hoseok was all too sure that he would have to rebuild the trust with the small Omega. Hoseok had to convince Changkyun that he hadn’t been mad at him, had never even thought of something like that, because whatever it is that Hyunsik and Namjoon had been hinting at, it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. Hoseok had to make sure Changkyun knew this. 

They ran into Hyungwon in the forest as well, the younger completely disheveled and freaking out. Hyungwon took one look at Changkyun and saw red, ready to rush off and kill Hyunsik and Namjoon who had been the center of this whole ordeal, but Hoseok knew his best friend well enough to realize what he was about to do and held him back shaking his head. 

“Me freaking out about it is what set him off. He needs all his friends now.” Hoseok explained. 

All three got to the nurse office in record time, panting and sweating even though it was freezing outside. Changkyun was quickly put down on a bed, Hoseok’s large jacket still covering his freezing body, another blanket wrapped around the younger Omega while the others looked on as the nurse rushed over, fawning over the shivering body on the bed. 

“Out! All of you out now!” She exclaimed, “Especially the Alpha’s this boy needs nothing to further make him panic.” They all quickly shuffled out of the room, finally breathing easy, knowing that the nurse would keep the Omega warm and make sure he didn’t have that dead look in his dark eyes anymore. 

“I need to go tell the other teachers and the principal…” Professor Shin stated. He sounded tired, looked even worse, his hair a complete and utter mess, his whole frame seemed to have shrunk in on itself. To have a student at their school reach such levels of desperation, to run away, it was heartbreaking for the usual tough teacher to witness. 

Hyungwon and Hoseok texted all their friends to call off the search, saying that Changkyun was safe in the hospital wing and that they’d talk to their friends the next day. Changkyun needed rest most of all and everyone crowding in front of the room wouldn’t help the youngest one bit for now. 

“I can’t believe this happened…” Hoseok sighed, sliding down the wall, head between his knees, tears filling his eyes as the whole situation seemed to hit him full force. The older Alpha was finally able to clearly think about everything that had happened, how he’d let his friend down, all because he felt such rage in himself. Hoseok hated everything about himself, how he could act like this and do this to someone he called his friend, worst of all, someone he cared for so deeply. 

Because Changkyun was more than a friend. He was someone the older had to stand by, to protect and someone to call his own. It was so selfish of Hoseok to think like this, that Changkyun was his, but he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop his heart from making these emotions pile up and overflow. 

Hyungwon sat down next to Hoseok who was shaking from trying to hold his sobs back. 

“Hyungwon it’s all my fault he is in there…” Hoseok whispered to his best and longest friend. 

The tall Omega shook his head, “Nobody is to blame here. Not you or Changkyun. It’s those bullies fault who called him names because of something that happened a long time ago…” 

The two continued to sit outside the hospital room for hours, listening if anything changed in the room they were so desperate to get into. Both were on edge, needing any kind of information to be able to relax. Was the young Omega alright? What was he feeling? Would he ever get over this? 

The door finally opened the the nurse walked out, accusing glare set on her face as she looked to the young students, “You should both be sleeping. Exhausting yourselves as well won’t help him.” She sighed, “So go lay down in the beds next to his and sleep. He’s calmed down enough and is finally sleeping. That way you’ll all wake up together tomorrow.” She led the two to the beds beside Changkyun, the two best friends laying down on their sides to see a sleeping Changkyun cuddled into his blanket. 

“He’s okay?” Hyungwon asked. 

The nurse nodded, “He really built himself up into a panic. He’s got a few scratches, but physically he is fine. He just needs his friends and lots of reassurance and hopefully he’ll be himself again soon.” 

The two nodded and soon fell asleep, completely exhausted from everything that had happened the last few hours. 

Hyungwon was the first to wake up a few hours later. His back was aching, his whole body smarting from the stress of the previous night. He looked over to see Changkyun curled up in his blanket, eyes closed, lips parted, breathing softly. His cheeks were red, hands fisted in the sheets around him, holding them close to his chest as drool was making its way out of his parted lips. 

The sight warmed the older Omega’s heart. He wanted to see Changkyun this innocent and carefree all the time. Sure, Hyungwon didn’t know if the other was actually sleeping peacefully or if his dreams were plaguing him, but from the outside he looked fine and Hyungwon wanted to protect the younger at all costs. 

Hyungwon stayed sitting for a while longer until Hoseok also stirred awake two beds down, sitting up and looking to Changkyun with such fondness… Hyungwon had never seen his best friend like this, his eyes so big and filled with such admiration… The younger Omega couldn’t pinpoint the emotion, but he knew that it was something special, that Hoseok and Changkyun shared a bond that Hyungwon could never imitate. 

Even though Hoseok was an Alpha, the beings that Changkyun seemed the most skittish around, the younger had quite quickly these last few months warmed up to him. He let him touch him, laughed with the older, Hyungwon had witnessed all these things. In contrast, Changkyun had always stayed an arms length away from Hyunwoo, sometimes even flinching around Kihyun… yet barely around Hoseok… 

“Hyungwon…” Hoseok whispered, making sure not to wake the sleeping Omega, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I think I’m in love.” 

Hyungwon looked over to his best friend and nodded, “I think so too… but you shouldn’t drop that bomb on him just yet. He needs time to get over what happened yesterday, he needs to get understand that what you said hadn’t been meant for him, but for those two idiots Namjoon and Hyunsik…” 

Hoseok nodded and looked down to his hands, “I hope he will forgive me. I didn’t mean to sound so angry, to be so… furious.” 

Hyungwon nodded, “He’ll understand…” 

Not long after the school nurse walked back into the room and saw the two older students were awake. She smiled and gave them passes so they could stay the rest of the day in the hospital wing rather than going to class. Because apparently school was still a thing. 

Hyungwon pulled a chair up to Changkyun’s bed, gripping onto the sleeping boys’ hand, hoping he would wake up soon. Hyungwon wanted nothing more than for the younger to wake up, open those eyes and smile at his friends. 

Around noon, Changkyun finally stirred. 

Hoseok had stayed on his assigned bed, legs folded under one another, back leaning against the wall. His eyes wouldn’t leave the younger boys’ frame at all. It was as though at any given moment the younger could wake up and Hoseok didn’t want to miss that moment for anything. 

Finally Changkyun awoke, stretching his smaller frame, arching his back and letting out a soft yawn. He curled back into himself, the blanket tightening around him as he got his bearings straight around him. He wasn’t in his bed… He wasn’t in Hyungwon’s either… where was he? 

Finally it hit him. Last night… Hyunsik and Namjoon… his past, his selfish terrifying past. How angry Hoseok had been and how stupid he’d been to think that people would accept him for who he was and for all his faults. All those terrible things he’d done as a child and they were all coming back to haunt him now. 

Changkyun shot up in his bed, eyes blown wide, looking around the hospital room with an unfocused gaze. 

“Calm down…” Someone beside him said quietly, a hand running through his hair, fingers scratching at his scalp and within seconds Changkyun could look around the room and finally he realized that the person holding him close was none other than his roommate Hyungwon. 

Changkyun wanted to ask, wanted to know why the other was wasting his time to come see him, but the older Omega shushed Changkyun and shook his head, “Don’t worry about anything… Hoseok and I are here. We were so worried last night when you’d run off.” 

Changkyun didn’t get it. He’d run off, yes, but because Hoseok had gotten so mad. Had screamed for him to leave, because he couldn’t be within the same vicinity as Changkyun. 

“Changkyun…” Hoseok stepped around the bed to sit behind Hyungwon on the hospital bed the other Omega had slept on, “Yesterday, when I’d shouted it wasn’t at you… it had been at Hyunsik and Namjoon. What they were saying was terrible and they shouldn’t bully you.” He explained, “But in my rage I didn’t think how it would sound to you… I didn’t mean for you to run off. I just wanted to protect you and I failed…” It almost seemed like tears were in the older Alpha’s eyes when he’d mumbled the last part and Changkyun couldn’t believe what was happening to him. 

Before he could say anything else, the nurse walked back in, clipboard in hand and frowning down at the papers on it. She looked over to Hoseok and Hyungwon, but her concerned gaze rested on Changkyun who was still being held by the older Omega. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to have a talk with Changkyun over here.” She explained. 

The young Omega stiffened at the tone of voice she was using. It was serious, whatever it was that she would bring up and he didn’t want to be alone for something like this. He wanted to beg Hyungwon and Hoseok to stay, but wasn’t sure if he could give himself that freedom to ask either to sit by his side while the nurse went over his health chart. 

“You want us to stay or leave?” Hyungwon asked, “You can tell us we won’t be hurt if you want to do this in private.” Hyungwon made sure to tell Changkyun that the choice was completely one hundred percent up to him. 

“Can you… can you stay?” Changkyun asked, not looking Hoseok in the eyes, but turning to the older Alpha a little, almost like an invitation. 

Both students nodded and looked to the nurse who sighed and shrugged, “You’re all old enough to know.” She trailed off and looked down at the papers once more, “Now Changkyun I’ve got to ask about your… suppressants…” 

Changkyun nodded. He was tired, his whole body was aching and he knew he would fall back asleep soon. But he also knew that he had to get through this. This was a conversation long overdue and he knew that he would spill everything in front of Hoseok and Hyungwon. He only hoped that Hyungwon would still be holding him close by the end of it all. 

“It says here you’ve been on them since you were 8…?” She asked quietly. 

Changkyun nodded and looked down at the blanket. He could feel the memories digging their way up to his conscious. He was trying hard not to think of what had happened all those years ago, but he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. The walls he had built around himself for so long were slowly crumbling and with the crack in the foundation also came the memories he had tried to bury alive somewhere. 

Hyungwon gasped and looked down to Changkyun. That was an awfully young age to be put on suppressants. He had gone on some to regulate his heats when he’d turned 14 and gone to see an Omega specialist, but at the mere age of 8… what had his parents been thinking? 

“You haven’t experienced any heats then? It doesn’t seem you’ve ever stopped taking them… your hormone levels are all over the place.” She whispered softly, sitting down to seem less intimidating. 

Changkyun squeezed Hyungwon’s hand tightly in his, taking a deep breath to calm down. He knew he would cry. He could feel the tears. He knew he would freak out. The panic was already seizing him, but he fought with all his might to stay coherent so he could tell everyone in the room what he’d been shouldering for years. 

“I was an early bloomer…” Changkyun explained, stuttering a little over his words. Hyungwon could feel the other shake and tried to calm him down by running had hand through his hair, but it didn’t do much to calm the other boy down. 

“I… I had my first heat at 8 years old…” Changkyun explained, looking at the nurse who nodded and took a few notes onto his chart, “I didn’t know what was happening!” Changkyun explained, tears building at the corners of his eyes, “It hurt so bad and then my uncle… he was there for a visit he came in and he smelled me and he just… He just couldn’t control himself because I smelled so delicious… that’s what he said, it’s what everyone said. It’s my fault. I should have known better and then my uncle wouldn’t have done what he’d done…” Changkyun was full on sobbing through his story, every word was harder to say. He felt so sorry to his friends, to everyone around him. 

Hyungwon only held the crying boy tighter, wiping his tears away. He’d had a feeling something like this had happened to Changkyun. It wasn’t uncommon in higher society that ‘worthless’ Omega kids were sexually harassed and abused, but to think that his friend, someone he’d grown so close to, had experienced something like this at the mere age of 8… it was disgusting and terrible. 

“When I woke up at the hospital my parents put me on heat suppressors and scent blockers and therapy… it was so shameful for our family, for me to have seduced someone so much older, someone with a family… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry I’m terrible and hurtful and a bad person.” 

“Changkyun…” Hoseok stood up, crouching in front of the bed, grabbing the other hand that Hyungwon wasn’t gripping tightly. He moved his thumb over the younger boys’ knuckles, looking up at the Omega to try and catch his eye somehow. He just wanted to reassure him that it hadn’t been his fault. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He was a young child, an innocent being who had everything taken from him at such a young age, just because he was an early bloomer. 

“Changkyun please… none of that was your fault. Your uncle could have stopped himself. He should have known better. He was the adult. You were a child, an innocent little kid… that wasn’t your fault, please don’t ever think that.” 

Changkyun wanted to believe Hoseok so badly, wanted to curl into his open arms and cuddle his strong chest. He knew he was safe with Hoseok, safe with Hyungwon, but he didn’t know how he could believe them when all his life he’d been told that he should have controlled himself, he’d been a little slut who couldn’t wait to breed. 

“So you’ve only ever had that one heat?” the nurse asked. 

Changkyun nodded, pulling himself closer to Hoseok and Hyungwon. 

“Your suppressants are very strong… they could do lasting damage to your reproductive system. One of the reasons why you’re always so anxious is probably a side effect from them.” She explained softly, “It’s best we take you off this brand for a while and in the summer off suppressants completely.” 

Changkyun gasped and shook his head. The mere idea of going into heat, of feeling so helpless again was far too frightening. He didn’t want to go through that again. He didn’t want to feel someone touch him without his consent again. No, Changkyun couldn’t go off his suppressants. That wasn’t an option. 

“I know it’s scary…” Hyungwon whispered, “But I think it’s for the best this summer… you can come stay with me and my family, I won’t let you back to that place you called home for far too long.” he whispered. 

“I’ll come visit all the time.” Hoseok nodded, “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. I swear Changkyun. I failed this time around but I’ll make sure you’re safe and sound, even if heat sounds scary, we’ll all be there to help in any way necessary and if I have to block my nose and fight off hundreds of other Alpha’s I will do it.” 

“So for now though I’ll give you a lighter prescription that’s less harmful to your body…” The nurse explained. She stood up from her chair and left the room, the three students staying behind. 

“Changkyun… I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Hyungwon whispered softly, a few tears also spilling over at the mere idea of someone touching his younger roommate, “I can’t believe that you’re so strong to make it through something like this. If you ever need to talk I’m here.” 

Hoseok nodded and slowly moved to sit on the bed with Changkyun, still holding onto the boys’ hand, fingers intertwined. He could feel how clammy the Omega’s hands were, knew the other was freaking out, probably expecting them to shun him, because all Changkyun had ever known while growing up was hatred and anger. 

“Just so you know, we do not think differently of you.” Hoseok explained, making sure the sniffling Omega was listening to him, “You’re still Changkyun, our adorable youngest friend. This only makes us want to take care of you more. We’ll protect you, if from your so called ‘parents’ and those assholes we have in our school.” 

Changkyun gasped and nodded, shooting out of Hyungwon’s grip and catapulting himself towards Hoseok, wrapping his arm around the older Alpha’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck and crying into it. 

Relief. It was so painful, yet such a great feeling, to know that people were behind him. That he had friends he could trust. He knew he could trust Hyungwon, knew he could trust Hoseok, even with his darkest secrets. They were the type of people to always be around him and support him at all costs. 

“You won’t tell the others… right?” Changkyun asked. 

“Not unless you ask us to.” Hyungwon promised, smiling a little, and wiping his tears. 

Changkyun nodded and yawned, curling closer to Hoseok who obliged and wrapped his arms around the small boy, cradling him to his chest as Changkyun quickly drifted off, clearly still exhausted from the night before, not to mention the tough reveal only moments before. 

Hoseok couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop his movements, as he leaned down and kissed the top of the small Omega’s head. He cradled the boy close to him, hands running down his back, smoothing out the shirt the boy was wearing. 

“Fuck… I do love him…” Hoseok whispered more to himself than anyone else. 

**_*******_ **

Summer vacation hadn’t started too long ago. Changkyun couldn’t believe he was going to be staying with Hyungwon the entire summer before going back to school. He also couldn’t believe that Hoseok managed to graduate along with Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. 

Kihyun had cried at the graduation ceremony, whining about having no one there to fight for equal rights anymore or something like that, Changkyun hadn’t been too sure. He’d focused more on Hoseok, his now blonde hair contrasting greatly with the dark suit he was wearing, talking to some classmates and laughing before he’d be handed his diploma. 

Changkyun hadn’t been able to look away. Hoseok had seemed to glow. He looked so good in a suit, arms and legs built to perfect, filling in the clothes perfectly, unlike Changkyun who seemed to be swimming in his own suit. 

Graduation had been wonderful to watch. Changkyun knew that next semester Hyungwon, Jackson and Jooheon would also be leaving him behind, but he’d met a few other Omega’s in his year whom he’d had lots in common with, like Jihun and Heejun or a loud and boisterous Alpha by the nickname of BamBam… things were looking up. 

But of course it wasn’t all sunshine from then on. There were still days where Changkyun couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move or think properly. There were times when he just didn’t know how to function. But on those days either Hoseok and Hyungwon would comfort him, would be there to get Changkyun back on track. 

With summer vacation came something though that Changkyun regretted. Something that scared him more than anything he’d had done ever before. He would get off his suppressants. He’d been told by the nurse, as well as the Omega counselor he’d gone to see once a week after the whole running into the woods in a panic thing, that within a week or so he would feel his heat come on and that it would be painful. 

Years of letting pills suppress his heat and his natural need would come forth for a long and excruciating heat. No one could tell him how long it would last, no one could even fathom what he would be going through. Changkyun had tried to look it up online, but had gotten too scared after the first few articles and just closed his laptop shut. 

“Hoseok… can I talk to you for a bit?” Changkyun asked a week into summer vacation. He could feel it already, something in the pit of his stomach was aching and he’d read up enough on heat and Omega’s to know that he didn’t have much time left until his body would go into full fledged sex mode. 

“What’s up?” Hoseok asked. 

“This is awkward and very straight forward and I’m so sorry to ask this…” Changkyun mumbled, looking down at his hands, cracking his knuckles and fidgeting in front of the older Alpha, “But I wanted to know if possibly, you would help me…? With my heat?” Changkyun stuttered over the last few words, everything coming out a total mess, not how he’d envisioned it at all the last few days. 

Changkyun couldn't believe he’d managed to say these things, even got the words out of his mouth. He didn’t even believe that he had the courage to go off the suppressants in the first place. What if the others hadn’t been right and he was just a whore? No… they wouldn’t lie to him, they were his friends and even if his family had lied to him, his friends had never hurt him before and so he trusted them.

Hoseok stood still, stared at the younger Omega before him. This beautiful and shy being that had stumbled into his best friends room a little under a year ago. This Omega that Hoseok had vowed to protect and slowly fallen in love with. He hadn’t told Changkyun yet, hadn’t found the right moment to court him. He had planned to do it over the summer, had planned to ask Hyungwon’s mother how to properly woo an Omega, yet here Changkyun was, before him, offering him his heat and Hoseok wasn’t going to decline that. 

The older Alpha leaned down to look Changkyun in the eyes and smiled softly, “On one condition….” 

Changkyun gasped, recoiled and nodded, his eyes brimming with tears and anxiety. 

“You let me court you after.” Hoseok smiled, grabbed the younger by his hands and pulled him into his chest. 

Changkyun was lost for words, just let the other manhandle him and pull him close. Never before had Changkyun thought that he’d find someone who would want to court him. That he would be free from his parents rules, that he would somehow be able to live a normal, somewhat anxiety free life. 

Changkyun could have never dreamed to find an Alpha to accept him with all his flaws, with everything had done wrong before… Changkyun never thought he would be loved. 

 


	2. A Few Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is such a sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing about these two again. Damn I love these two. Like Nothing I Can Do is my baby. I worked six months on the original story so this really means a lot to me (like the characters and stuff) If I get inspired I'll probably write more weird tidbits in their lives. 
> 
> Warning: Hoseok is so cheesy OMFG. 
> 
> Also: Not beta-read. I just worked an 11 hour shift I'm super tired but felt like writing this because of reasons. Enjoy: 
> 
> P.S. Comments make me so super happy (wink wink nudge nudge)

Hoseok was annoyed. He hadn’t been able to skype Changkyun the night before, the younger having to finish a group project with some tall and hyper Omega by the name of Heejun, leaving Hoseok to wallow in self pity and loneliness… or rather in the clutches of Minhyuk who knew Hoseok had nothing better to do and dragged him to poetry night at the vegan cafe on campus. 

Not to mention the Omegas that seemed to love to follow the Alpha around every single Thursday, no matter where he went. Hoseok knew he was good looking, he knew he was handsome and friendly, but he never thought that some people could be so dense as those Omegas. 

He’d tried to tell them over and over that he wasn’t interested. He told them he had someone else he was courting, yet none of them seemed to get the hint. Hell, Hoseok didn’t  _ smell _ single! He knew the scent of Changkyun lingered on his skin. Hoseok had pieces of clothing from the younger, not to mention the various weekends Hoseok managed to find time to go see his boyfriend. 

Sure over the course of the summer they hadn’t mated, but Changkyun was not ready for something like that. Hoseok understood that. He knew that someone like Changkyun would need time to heal and to understand what a real, healthy relationship was all about. The younger had been ignored and abused all his life. 

Hoseok couldn’t help and smile at the mere thought of Changkyun. The way the younger blushed and turned to him, how he would bury his face in the older boys neck whenever he felt embarrassed. Hoseok loved it. He enjoyed the warmth and body heat of the younger, not to mention his sweet and innocent scent that would linger. 

Hoseok was such a goner. He knew Changkyun was the one, He knew the other was the only Omega he’d ever want. The memories of his other past boyfriends and girlfriends only made Hoseok feel uncomfortable and slightly disgusted. Why had he dated those people when the perfect Omega had been waiting for him? 

Hoseok was walking out of his Introduction to Philosophy class, heavy bookbag slung over his shoulder, groaning about the workload. Next to him Hyunwoo was also carrying his books, the older looking quite pensive as well. 

Hoseok could tell that Hyunwoo missed Kihyun. He’d constantly text the younger Alpha, silently reaching out to him. He wouldn’t whine per se, but the older Alpha didn’t go out much and would pace his dorm room when he was agitated, furiously checking his phone every few seconds. 

Hoseok knew that most of those times the older was frustrated because Kihyun was taking too long with answering his texts. The pair had never been this far apart from one another. 

Sure, the university wasn’t too far off from their old high school, a mere fortyfive minute bus ride into town and another twenty minute bus ride to the front gates of the school, but it wasn’t doable on an average afternoon. Most times Hoseok, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo would get passes to spend a whole weekend on campus of their old high school. 

“Hoseok, want to come to ‘The Hive’ later tonight?” Jiao-long, a chinese exchange student, asked curiously. The boy was skinny and small, height reaching barely Hoseok’s chest. His eyes were small, skin pale, any other Alpha would have probably found him adorable, yet Hoseok had someone else, someone better in mind. 

“Sorry I need to finish some readings.” Hoseok lied. He knew he would go home, play a round of League of Legends, maybe Overwatch and then wait for Changkyun to get on Skype so the two could talk for a bit. Though, Changkyun had mentioned something about him and Kihyun having to go somewhere tonight… Hoseok just hoped it wouldn’t take too long, because two whole nights without talking to the sun of his life was pure torture. 

“You’ve got all weekend to do your readings.” Seongwook laughed. 

Hoseok wanted to roll his eyes at the small group of boys. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t get the hint. He was not interested. These boys were all pretty and actually pretty friendly when they weren’t trying to flirt with him and get him to go out with them and Hoseok hoped they would find sweet Alpha’s soon… yet he just wasn’t it for them. 

“I know what you’re all trying to do and like every week I have to decline. I’m not interested in dating or anyone here at university. I’ve got someone waiting for me and I’m courting them right now, so please respect that.” Hoseok explained. 

Hyunwoo nodded next to him, staying quiet throughout the whole exchange. Hyunwoo had been worried for Hoseok at first when the same group of Omega’s constantly tried to flirt with the gym-loving Alpha, yet Hoseok seemed to be able to stand his ground when it came to all of these advances. 

“But you’re not marked.” Jiao-long whined, stomping his foot into the ground, arms crossing across his tiny chest. He pouted and looked up through his lashes at the taller Alpha. 

Hoseok shook his head, “We’re not mated. I’m just courting him.” 

Seungwook gasped, “He goes to our university then?” He looked around at any of his friends, as though trying to figure out if any of them had gone behind his back and gotten the interest of the most sought after Alpha on campus. 

Hoseok chuckled, “No he doesn’t. He’s younger.” Saying that Changkyun was still in highschool, and still would be for another year and a half, made Hoseok feel way too old. He just referred to the other as younger, seeming far less creepy that way. 

None of the Omega’s could say anything else, because in that moment Hoseok smelled something in his close proximity that was far too good to be anything but his prospective mate. The one person the older Alpha wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Hoseok knew that the scent of pine and slight anxiety was that of Changkyun… but why was it so prominent all of a sudden? 

Hyunwoo also perked up, sensing Kihyun close by and when the older Alpha focused he could see the Omega and Alpha standing behind the large group of University students, clutching onto one another. 

Hoseok also found them, eyes landing on Changkyun… innocent Changkyun dressed in an oversized hoodie, that clearly had once belonged to Hoseok, and tight jeans ripped at the thighs and knees showing off silky smooth skin there. The younger Omega was holding tightly onto Kihyun who had a protective arm wrapped around the small boy. 

Hoseok felt his heart hammer against his ribcage, smile growing on his face as he realized that the ‘trip’ Changkyun had talked about was to come visit him along with Kihyun. Hoseok could barely contain his excitement. 

Before any of the Omega boys try and pry more into his life, Hoseok rushed over towards Changkyun who blushed and looked to the floor while the Alpha almost ran towards him. 

“‘Kyunnie!” Hoseok cheered, “I can’t believe you’re here!” 

Changkyun blushed harder, red moving down his neck as well, the small Omega looking down at the ground while slowly detaching from Kihyun and taking a few daring steps towards Hoseok. 

Changkyun didn’t initiate contact often. He shied away from it more than not, but he was getting better with touching and opening up to people, especially towards the other Omega’s in their friend group, as well as Hyunwoo and Kihyun. 

Yet with Hoseok he’d made the most progress, letting the other run his fingers through the small boys’ hair, letting Hoseok touch and pull Changkyun around, as well as closer to himself. Hoseok was just so proud of Changkyun and constantly wanted to show the other how happy and proud he was of all the steps he was taking. 

Changkyun raised his arms and wrapped them around Hoseok’s neck, moving onto the tips of his toes so he could bury his face in the crook of the Alpha’s neck, taking a moment just to breathe in the older Alpha’s scent. 

Hoseok did the same, arms wrapping around the smaller boys torso, pulling him closer, eyes falling shut at the mere smell of Changkyun. How much he’d missed the warmth of the other boy. Even through the thick sweater Hoseok could make out all the unique mixtures of scent that were just Changkyun. 

Hoseok didn’t even bother to see what happened to Kihyun and Hyunwoo, far too focused on his Omega boyfriend before him, Changkyun not letting go at all. 

They stood there for a few more moments, prying eyes digging into Hoseok’s back as the group of infatuated Omega’s tried to see who had taken their favourite Alpha’s attention so easily. 

Changkyun pulled away first, hands moving down to play at the large kangaroo pocket of the hoodie, a nervous habit of his that Hoseok had noticed, before whispering a soft ‘surprise’ only for Hoseok to hear. It took everything the Alpha had not to squeal at how adorable Changkyun was. 

“Thank you so much.” Hoseok grinned, hand running over Changkyun’s hair and then down his back. 

Changkyun looked up and smiled brightly at Hoseok, his dark eyes happy and free of any pain for once. Hoseok couldn’t believe how much a year had done to Changkyun, how much had changed for him and how much he’d grown. Hoseok was so proud and so happy to see Changkyun feeling confident. 

“Who is this?” Jiao-long asked curiously, peeking out from his group of friends, small eyes filled with curiosity. 

Hoseok looked to Changkyun, back turned to the infatuated group of Omega’s, rolling his eyes and silently apologizing to Changkyun. The younger Omega shrugged and let a small smile slip before looking down at his hands which were now twined together with Hoseok’s. 

“This is my boyfriend and the Omega I’m currently courting. Lim Changkyun.” Hoseok explained to the group. 

All the Omega’s gasped and hurried to get a better look of Changkyun, moving in closer, causing the small Omega to whine and hide by pulling himself as close to Hoseok as he could, face buried in the older boys back, hand tightening it’s hold on the older Alpha as well. Distress mixed into the previous content scent of Changkyun, making Hoseok frown. 

“Guys give us some space.” Hoseok sighed. 

To his surprise, the group of Omega’s listened and backed off. 

“He’s adorable!” Jiao-long exclaimed, “You’re so lucky Changkyun.” He added on. 

“I guess he wasn’t lying…” Seungwook sighed, “Oh well… at least we know that his future mate is adorable as fuck.” 

Then the group of Omega boys began to take photo’s shouting things about ‘ships’ and ‘fanfiction’ making Hoseok want to drown. He didn’t know what would be more annoying their constant need on updates of his and Changkyun’s relationship or the constant questions about dates… he didn’t know which he preferred. 

“Well it was nice talking to you all, but Changkyun and I will to dinner now.” Hoseok waved goodbye the group of Omega’s whining about it, but leaving him alone. 

Changkyun had calmed down, merely holding onto Hoseok’s hand by the time they got out of range from the crazed group of University Omega’s. Hoseok had always thought people would mature once they got to university, but these Omega boys’ only seemed to have gotten more insane. Hoseok didn’t even want to imagine what they’d been like during puberty. 

“What brings you to my campus?” Hoseok casually asked Changkyun, the pair walking slowly towards some of the on-campus restaurants. 

Changkyun smiled up at Hoseok, their intertwined hands swinging softly between the two, “Kihyun-hyung had this idea since he missed Hyunwoo-hyung… and I missed you…” He blushed at the last mention making Hoseok puff out his chest proudly, “So we decided to come visit for the long weekend.” 

Hoseok couldn’t help but grin proudly, “So you’re staying the whole weekend?” He asked happily. 

Changkyun nodded, “Yeah! I’ve never stayed at a university dorm before.... Is it very different from that at our school?” 

Hoseok nodded, “It is a bit different. It’s not sectioned off by sub-gender and gender… there’s pure ‘Alpha hallways’ but then there can be an ‘Omega hallway’ just a level above.” Hoseok explained, “Where will you be sleeping?” 

Changkyun blushed and looked up at Hoseok. The pair had walked to the local noodle place, standing in front of the doors before going inside to have an early dinner, “Kihyun-hyung said something about kidnapping Hyunwoo-hyung so I thought I could stay with you in your room?” Changkyun blushed and stuttered over the last few words, but the mere idea made Hoseok swell with pride. 

Changkyun had come such a long way in such a short amount of time. Never before had Hoseok thought that innocent and sweet Changkyun would suggest something like this, but here he was, asking to stay a whole weekend in the same room as Hoseok. 

“We can make that happen.” Hosoked smiled, “We can cuddle all weekend long and watch hours upon hours of movies and netflix…” Hoseok grinned. 

Changkyun giggled and nodded, opening the door to the noodle place, “That sounds good.” 

Hoseok watched as his boyfriend walked into the warm restaurant, immediately taking off his scarf as the warm air hit him. Hoseok wasn’t far behind, not wanting to miss a single moment with Changkyun. The younger Omega was so precious and so sweet, Hoseok couldn’t imagine what his life had been before without him. Gosh… Hoseok was so in love. 

“Changyunnie…” Hoseok stated softly, once the pair was sitting down across from one another, “Thank you so much for coming to see me. It means alot to me. I like you a lot.” 

Changkyun once again had red tinting his face and neck at the cheesy words Hoseok spoke, but smiled happily, eyes meeting those of the Alpha before him, “I like you a lot too Hoseok… thank you for being so supportive.” 

Hoseok felt his heart stop for a moment at the mere sight of his the Omega before him, smiling so fondly, as though nothing was bothering him in that moment. Hoseok was so happy, so overjoyed to have someone as special, sweet and caring in his life as Changkyun. 

Hoseok couldn’t hold himself back and he scooted over in his chair, one hand resting on the small Omega’s hip, the other cupping his cheek as he leaned in and planted a soft, sweet kiss on the boys’ lips, hoping to convey his feelings through it. 

Hoseok knew Changkyun wasn't ready yet for the word ‘love’ but he hoped that through the kiss that Changkyun got the message and that soon he would be ready to accept the love Hoseok had to offer. 

Hoseok pulled away, eyes fluttering open and looking into the content dark orbs of his boyfriend who seemed to know what Hoseok had meant with that kiss. Changkyun nodded and smiled, his soft hand reaching out to grab that of Hoseok, squeezing his hand a little, reassuring the Alpha that he knew what he meant and that he was thankful the other was giving him time to adjust to these feelings before dumping them on him. 

Hoseok moved back to his spot, never letting go of the young Omega’s hand. He just held onto Changkyun tightly, heart hammering in his chest, so happy, so content. Hoseok knew that Changkyun still had a long way to go, but the progress and the way the younger opened up to him made him feel so happy every single day. A text from the younger got Hoseok out of bed, knowing that at the end of the day Changkyun was waiting for him on Skype, those were the moment Hoseok cherished the most. 

He knew that Changkyun was still stuck in high school for a while, but Hoseok couldn’t wait for Changkyun to graduate so they could be at the university together, walking around and holding hands at all times. 

All in all Hoseok couldn’t wait to have Changkyun in his life permanently. 

“Stop staring… you’re being weird.” Changkyun laughed quietly. 

Hoseok hadn’t even noticed what he was going, but he only laughed it off and shrugged, “I can’t look away from you… you’re far too beautiful.” 

Changkyun laughed again, the sound echoing throughout the almost empty noodle place, “You’re so cheesy.” 

Hoseok smiled, proud that Changkyun was feeling so good, “I’m only cheesy for you.” 

Changkyun laughed again and nodded, looking over the menu, while Hosoek went back to staring at his boyfriend and how perfect he really was. So cute, so adorable… everything about Changkyun was perfect. Even his imperfections seemed perfect to Hoseok, because Changkyun was working so hard to get over them and to move on to become a better person every single day. 

Hoseok was so proud to be able to call Changkyun his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing actually happened in this extra chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! 
> 
> COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT 
> 
> Also if you have questions/comments/ideas send them to me on [Tumblr](http://knockinknk.tumblr.com/)


	3. Arcade Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just came home from soccer and felt like writing this... Let's celebrate how amazing our MonstaX boys have done with this comeback! They're music just keeps getting better and better woohoo!!
> 
> Oh and an FYI these little extra chapters aren't linear. So in this chapter Hoseok is still in high school!!! 
> 
> So I didn't beta-read this. It's almost 2 AM right now... ahaha 
> 
> Please Please Please leave Kudos/Comments (I love to read what you guys think)

“You’re okay?” Hoseok asked Changkyun for the fourth time in the span of five minutes. 

They were waiting for the large school buses to pull up to the school to take the students into town for a day relaxing in the city. The whole atmosphere of students lingering and talking excitedly amongst their friends reminded Changkyun of the first time he’d gone on this trip about half a year ago with Hoseok and the others. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the memory, remembering how he’d gotten to play with the cute little dog and how Hoseok had been so kind to him. The Alpha still was, had even gotten more kind and protective, but the memory of going for the first time was still something the young Omega cherished dearly. 

He looked up at Hoseok, saw the dark hair, pale skin and dorky smile on his face; and couldn’t help and grin as well. Hoseok just had this effect on him. He felt safe around the Alpha and warm. He always wanted to smile around him, even if they were small and subdued most of the time, still too afraid to really let himself go. 

“Changkyun-ah!’ Jooheon exclaimed happily, bouncing over with Minhyuk hot on his heels, “Today you’ll come to the arcade right?” The red haired Omega looked so hopeful. 

Changkyun nodded, “Yes.” He didn’t stutter, something the Omega felt all too proud about. Hoseok noticed this and reached over, grabbing the other boys’ hand and squeezing it encouragingly before letting go. 

“I’m so excited to show you all the games and fun stuff! There is even a little karaoke bar on the top level which we usually rent a room in!’ Minhyuk exclaimed grinning from ear to ear, his bunny teeth showing. 

Hyungwon also walked over rolling his eyes, “You guys are so childish and loud… I was going to take Changkyun shopping with me. He gives the best advice on clothes.” 

Changkyun blushed at the compliment of the other. He didn’t think his advice was that great. He usually just told Hyungwon he looked good… it probably boosted the skinny Omega’s self esteem to the moon whenever Changkyun complimented him, but knowing that his roommate was satisfied, made Changkyun feel at ease. 

Feeling at ease… it was something so foreign to the Omega, but as the year progressed he felt more and more calm, especially around the small group of friends he’d built up. There were many moments when Changkyun would retreat back into his mind and not speak up, but he was getting better at letting the others know about his feelings. 

There were certain days the Omega could barely get out of bed. There were times he just woke up and felt like crying. He would look at the latter to go down and just sigh, curl up and wait for Hyungwon to get the idea that he wouldn’t be leaving the room. 

It was hard. Changkyun hated those days he’d be in his bed, curled up and crying, sometimes unable to breathe. He knew he had no reason to be upset, didn’t have to cry, but the mere idea of leaving the confines of his room scared him far too much to leave. None of his friends blamed him for this. They all stuck by him and supported the Omega whenever he needed it. 

The busses finally showed up, the Omega boys’ getting into one while the Alpha’s went into the other. Hyungwon squeezed himself into a seat with Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk sitting behind the pair, fighting over the window seat. 

Changkyun smiled and leaned his head against Hyungwon’s bony shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment and just taking in the scent of the other boy. Hyungwon was so calm all the time and someone that Changkyun could really depend on. He trusted the older so much and sometimes it scared Changkyun to know that he relied on someone so heavily all the time, but he didn’t think that Hyungwon would ever abuse that. 

“Take a nap.” Hyungwon whispered, “I know I will.” He added on, yawning and stretching his skinny long legs before curling up and closer to his roommate. 

Changkyun followed the older boys’ advice thinking that the rest of the day might be a bit hectic. He had never gone to an arcade, but Jooheon had explained it as something bright and loud and filled with lots of people who wanted to have fun and play games. 

They got to the city center and all cleared off the bus. Hyungwon stood next to Changkyun who looked around to see if Hoseok was coming. 

“He probably fell asleep and now they can’t wake him up.” Jooheon chuckled, just as Hyunwoo and Kihyun walked over with a sleepy looking Hoseok on tow. The broad Alpha looked somewhat adorable, scratching at his eyes and yawning, eyes barely open. 

“Hyung no time for sleeping!” Jooheon shouted, “We have to meet Jiho at the arcade!” 

“Of course your Alpha is there… that’s why you’ve been so gung-ho about this whole into the city trip thing.” Hoseok grumbled. 

Jooheon pouted, “It’s not fair… you get to see Changkyun every day… I see Jiho once a month.” The other sounded like a baby, voice high pitched and angry, but there was no real malice behind it. It was all playful. 

Hoseok sputtered at the other, not trying to be too obvious about his feelings for the young anxiety-ridden Omega. 

Changkyun hadn’t been paying attention though. He was busy talking with Kihyun… or rather listening as Kihyun went over all the safety precautions the older Alpha had come up with. Making sure Changkyun really was okay with going to a loud and crowded place like the city arcade. 

“I have to try Hyung…” Changkyun explained, stuttering a bit. 

Kihyun sighed and looked fondly at the smaller Omega, “Don’t overdo it. Tell Hoseok if you want to leave. No one will be mad at you. Ever.” 

Changkyun nodded, hands scrunching up the bottom of his shirt as he looked to the ground in embarrassment. Kihyun only meant well, but the way he spoke reminded Changkyun of a mother and it made him ache to know that in the short time he’d known Kihyun, he’d become more of a parent figure than his real parents. 

“I have your number.” Changkyun whispered and smiled softly. 

Kihyun grinned, “Good. Have fun and don’t be afraid to call or text if you need anything. Hyunwoo and I just wanted to go see some stuff at the mall anyways. I can just ditch him whenever I want.” 

Changkyun nodded and moved over to Hoseok who was waiting for him to finish. The Alpha didn’t hesitate to hold out his hand, offering it to Changkyun in case the other wanted to hold it. Sometimes Changkyun really needed physical contact, and other times the other shied away from anyone and everyone. 

Hoseok had learnt over the past two months or so that he should always offer his hand and if Changkyun needed he would hold onto it. If not he would only shake his head and move on. It was important for the other to be able to choose depending on how he felt and Hoseok was determined to make the other as comfortable as possible to try and get over his anxiety step by step. 

Changkyun nodded and grabbed the Alpha’s hand, loosely holding onto it. 

The four began to walk the short walk to the arcade. Jooheon kept waxing poetic about Jiho and how he’d missed the Alpha. Changkyun couldn’t help the tiny smile. Jooheon was great, always loud and enthusiastic and very friendly. He often took noted for Changkyun when the other was having a meltdown, and never complained. 

Changkyun had apologized over and over for burdening the other, but Jooheon had shrugged him off, saying it was his duty as a ‘hyung’... Changkyun was so thankful to him and how Jooheon didn’t treat him different. He talked to Changkyun just as he would anyone else in their school, not a care in the world that it sometimes took Changkyun a bit longer to reply. 

Once they got to the arcade Jooheon sprinted off, arms outstretched, almost getting hit by a car along the way, because obviously the Omega hadn’t looked when crossing the road. But none of that mattered, because he was in his Alpha’s arms, the slightly older blonde Alpha holding the Omega tightly to him. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Jiho whispered, leaning in to kiss Jooheon. 

“You idiot!” Minhyuk stomped over, “You could have just died. Like who just runs across the road without looking!?” The Omega was outraged. 

Changkyun pulled himself closer to Hoseok, hiding behind the others broad shoulders. He knew it was stupid. He knew he didn’t need to be afraid of Jiho. Jooheon talked about the other all the time and they’d even met before, but he couldn’t help himself from being slightly afraid. Jiho had these intense, very scary eyes. 

“Hoseok you came along!” Jiho smiled, pulling away from Jooheon who let out a soft whine, “And you’re Changkyun right?” Jiho added on, looking over to Changkyun, leaning down a little to seem less tall and threatening, but the Omega was still shaking. 

Jiho must have noticed how Changkyun was feeling because he backed off and quickly moved to Jooheon and Minhyuk again, the three walking towards the arcade while Changkyun took a few deep breaths before following with Hoseok. 

“You’re doing really well.” Hoseok stated looking down at the small Omega, chest puffed out proudly. 

Changkyun didn’t feel he was doing so well. He felt stupid for freaking out just because Jiho so much as breathed the same air as him. It was frustrating, but getting mad over it, would only make Changkyun all the more anxious. 

They walked inside the dark arcade, lights flashing from all the various machines, sounds echoing around the high ceilings and the large room. There weren’t too many people around, still pretty early in the day, but there were enough to make Changkyun clam up. 

He pushed himself right next to Hoseok, seeking comfort in the others touch. Hoseok was gentle and whenever his long fingers ran over Changkyun’s back the other shuddered in delight. It made him feel so safe to be close to the other. 

“Want to play the racing game?” Minhyuk asked Changkyun, “It’s like Mario Kart but in a big machine.” 

The Omega shrugged, looking up at Hoseok as though wanting to know if it was alright for him to do this. 

Hoseok chuckled and shrugged, “Go on ahead. I’ll stay by your side. I won’t be leaving.” 

And so Changkyun walked up to the machine with Minhyuk, the other boy already having purchased a whole jar full of tokens to use at the various machines. 

It was overwhelming to say the least. There were so many different games, basketball, shooting, racing, air hockey… Changkyun didn’t even know what over half of them were. It was fascinating to see, how competitive others got, but it was all in good fun. The whole atmosphere was exciting for the young Omega. 

Obviously Changkyun lost to Minhyuk, the Omega being one of the most competitive and fiercest gamers he knew. Minhyuk would show up each morning with bags under his eyes complaining about how he hadn’t slept because he was playing Overwatch or something else like it.

“I’ll teach you how to get better and then you’ll be able to beat Hoseok over there in no time. He has no coordination at all.” Minhyuk grinned. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but blush at the invitation. The mere idea of beating Hoseok, an Alpha, at something was daunting. What if Hoseok would get mad... ? 

“Don’t worry about his feelings.” Minhyuk chuckled, “He’s used to losing against me and Jooheon.” 

“What about Hyungwon?” Changkyun dared to ask. 

“Hyungwon doesn’t have time for ‘stupid games’ as he says… so we beat him all the time as well. I just suspect he is salty because he is really bad at them no matter how hard he practices.” 

“Are you guys shit talking me?” Hoseok asked playfully, “I can take you any day Lee Minhyuk.” 

“I’m shaking.” The Omega retorted before turning away from Hoseok to put more tokens into the machine to play a second round. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but feel light. He enjoyed this atmosphere, how playful it was. It made him feel normal. He didn’t often have opportunities to feel completely normal. There was always the nagging in the back of his mind to remind him that he wasn’t like anyone else and that he had way too much baggage. 

But here alongside Hoseok, Minhyuk and somewhere Jooheon, he felt normal. Like he belonged. It was stupid, because Changkyun knew that his friends liked him for the way he was, but feeling light and fearless, even if just for a tiny second, was something the Omega cherished deeply. 

“Come on Changkyun, I’ll teach you and then you can kick his ass.” Minhyuk grinned. 

Changkyun got shaken out of his thoughts and nodded, the feeling of complete bliss so short lived as some of the usual anxiety seemed to seep back into his thoughts. But the short moment of strength let the Omega know that there was hope. He could get better and he was on his way to get better. 

Changkyun looked up at Hoseok, standing by his seat, hand hanging down, the other in his pocket as the Alpha looked around, probably searching for Jooheon and Jiho. 

Changkyun couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and grabbing onto the others’ hand and squeezing tightly in thanks.  

Without Hoseok. Without strong support, Changkyun wouldn’t have gotten where he is today. He was so thankful and hoped to convey it all with the small touch. 

Hoseok smiled down at the younger, squeezing back, just as tight. 

Changkyun’s message was received. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment/Kudos eh? 
> 
> Or tell me on [Tumblr](http://knockinknk.tumblr.com/)


	4. Winter Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more angsty than the others with some fluff though. But like it needs angst because Changkyun's life is a soap opera and sopa operas only work if there is angst! 
> 
> Not Beta read I'm sorry! 
> 
> But leave comments anyways (They give me life)
> 
> Oh and I totally forgot to mention I wrote a Chapter about JB and Yugyeom everyone should read it and give it love because I worked super duper hard on it (wink wink nudge nudge)

The winter festival was a time for all the students to get together in groups and work on performances and stands for families to come and see. It was the time when everyone worked together to create something beautiful to show off. 

Changkyun was especially excited as well. The previous winter he hadn’t been in the right state of mind to help with any of the stands. He’d stayed inside, cooped up in his room, hyperventilating at the mere idea of having to interact with so many strange people, many of whom could be Alpha’s… 

Changkyun still wasn’t too fond of the huge crowds and the many people, but he managed to crack a smile here and there, which made the young Omega all the more proud of himself. Managing a whole sentence would be an even greater feat, but the boy didn’t want to get ahead of himself. He just wanted to enjoy the stand he and his friends had worked weeks on to prepare. 

Yongguk had thought it would be a good idea for the therapy group of distressed Omega’s and Alpha’s to come together and to work on a project together. The group leader had suggested making a hotteok stand. Hotteok was popular and warm, especially in the cold winter time. 

Changkyun, Jihun and Youngjae had been in charge of making the decorations for their stand. The three had worked diligently over the past few weeks, making colourful signs which they’d placed all over the walls, indicating where their Hotteok stand would be. Jihun had gotten especially creative with their stand, making hundreds of small Origami pieces he’d glued to the stand. 

Changkyun felt proud. He could feel it swelling in his chest when he looked down the hallway and spotted another one of his signs pointing towards the classroom where the Therapy Group had their stand set up. 

“You did a really good job.” Jooheon walked over to Changkyun, out of the classroom where he’d helped set up a bunch of pillows and blankets to relax on. It was supposed to be a small tea room with lots of cushions to just sit and talk; Changkyun had told the other Omega early on that he would be coming by in case things got too overwhelming for him. 

Changkyun blushed at the other Omega’s words, looking up at him. He couldn’t help but shrug the other off, mumbling something inaudible about everyone having worked hard together. None of them would have thought that they’d be able to create something so pretty… they’d all been so down and so broken, but together, through time, they’d healed. 

“It’s not just a small thing… all of you are so amazing. I can’t wait to try the hotteok… but… is Namjoon really helping cook?” Jooheon asked, turning a bit green at the mere idea of the clumsy Alpha doing something like cooking. 

Changkyun chuckled and nodded, “Namjoon-hyung has been taking lessons for weeks now. It’s edible.” 

Jooheon looked relieved and nodded, “If I have food poisoning I know who to blame.” He chuckled and walked off, waving to Changkyun who also waved back. Both boys going to their respective rooms where their huts were set up with information. 

Changkyun smiled when he noticed Hoseok and Namjoon putting on the aprons to get ready and make the first filled pancakes for customers… or testing out how to make them again. Changkyun wasn’t exactly sure. He was just happy to see the couple so close. 

Namjoon had been so hurt in the beginning, when he’d joined their group. He hadn’t been able to look an Omega in the eye due to the pain of having been raped by one… Changkyun could relate in some ways, having been forced into a sexual situation one didn’t want… it was frightening and so hard to get over. 

Changkyun frowned not wanting to think about it. He wanted to ignore what caused him pain and suffering, because it was a nice day with lots of new people and his closest group of friends… Hoseok, his future Alpha, had also promised to come down and spend time with him. Most of the Alpha’s first semester exams were over so he had time to come down for a night and spend time with his friends and Changkyun. 

The Omega couldn’t help but blush at the mere thought of seeing Hoseok again. It had been a few weeks due to the others’ heavy exam schedule and projects he had to get done. Changkyun didn’t want to get in the way of the others’ good grades. No, he wanted to be good and useful and took a step back and let the other study. 

Jinyoung, another Alpha in their support group was standing a bit off, overlooking as Namjoon burnt the dough a third time in a row. The Alpha chuckled at the other before turning and looking for his mate, Youngjae. Of course Dowoon was also around, cleaning up whatever dough dripped onto the table rather than the heated plate they were cooking on. 

Seeing them all together, working so well was amazing and gave Changkyun chills as he looked on from afar. The Omega smiled and walked over, getting closer to Jihun who was sitting next to the stand, hands folding once again the thin origami paper into a beautiful shape. 

The tall Omega had gotten into the habit of Origami a few months ago when he’d read somewhere that it helped relax. These days most of his friends had stacks of origami pieces in their dorm rooms because the lanky boy had somehow become quite obsessed with the paper. 

“Jihunie!” A tall Alpha bounded over, winter coat still wrapped around his thin frame, long arms swaying in the air due to the excitement of seeing his mate. Jihun and Seungjun had accidentally mated but it had been almost a year now and they got along quite well, even if they bickered once in awhile. They were quite adorable. 

Seungjun went to university with Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, though he studied at a different campus apparently, because he was doing something related to biochemistry.

Jihun rolled his eyes at the slightly taller Alpha, but hugged him anyways, showing Seungjun the origami he was making. 

Changkyun’s heart swelled with warmth at the sight of Seungjun crouching down, while Jihun sat back down, explaining every intricacy of the paper and the way to fold it to make it look perfect. Seungjun listened with such attention and nodded along, eyes moving from Jihun’s long fingers and then to his face, smiling the entire time… it was so adorable. Their mating had been an accident, but the love blooming between them was not. 

It didn’t take much longer for other people to arrive. Changkyun was sure he saw Jiho sneak into the pillow room Jooheon was hosting, the Alpha, making himself small, probably to surprise the other Omega with a backhug or something similar. The squeal that echoed throughout the hallway was a dead giveaway that Changkyun had seen correctly. 

A few minutes later Changkyun was just as surprised when he was lifted off the ground by someone. He let out a soft gasp, hands gripping at the arms wrapped around his waist tightly, wriggling desperately to get free, heart pounding… but then a scent filled his nose and he immediately relaxed; Hoseok.

“You… You scared me.” Changkyun gasped when he was put back down, Hoseok turning the Omega to face him. 

He looked amazing; as always. His dark hair was styled to perfection, making him look almost like a business man. He had a button up shirt tucked into the waistband of his pants, belt glinting in the light of the hallway. The top two buttons of the shirt were undone showing off milky skin to Changkyun who couldn’t help but stare at the long, exposed neck of his boyfriend… yes… boyfriend… 

Hoseok had asked him out in the summer and they’d been officially together for about four months… Those four months were amazing, even if Changkyun was too shy to initiate most contact.  He was so thankful that Hoseok was so patient with him and all his baggage. 

“Sorry.” Hoseok chuckled, “You look so adorable with your apron on.” 

That had been Namjoon’s idea. He had decided that they should all wear home made aprons so Changkyun, Youngjae and Jihun had worked hours on customizing the aprons for all the people taking part in their food stand. 

Changkyun looked down at his apron, boats and ducks drawn all over it, this being one of Youngjae’s masterpieces. Changkyun had just liked the yellow colour of it and had chosen it for those reasons, ignoring the somewhat childlike design on it. Youngjae wasn’t the best artist amongst them all but he’d put a lot of effort into the piece of clothing. 

“Hey… Changkyun don’t be shy…” Hoseok smiled, wrapping an arm around the younger boys’ shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug, “I’ve missed you too much for you to be shy now.” He mumbled, pushing his nose into the junction of Changkyun’s neck and shoulder, taking in deep breaths. 

The Omega giggled, the feeling tickling him as he pushed Hoseok away, “You’re so embarrassing.” He whispered. 

Hoseok smiled brightly, “You make me become all cheesy. I can’t help myself when I’m around you.” He paused and looked around, “Hey want to see what some other people have done?” 

Changkyun nodded. He looked over to their Hotteok stand and saw that it was Jinyoung, Dowoon and Hoseok manning the food rather than Namjoon and Jihun who were the worst at cooking. Changkyun smiled and knew he could leave the others alone for a bit before it was his turn to give out the food. 

More and more people filled the hallways designated to the winter festival. A few stands were even outside, some hot drink and coffee stand as well as one group having created a sleigh ride for some people who wanted. 

The hallways were colorful, posters lining the walls, advertising where certain stands were. Winter and Christmas decorations all over the ceiling making everything look adorable. Parents and friends walked around, some students showing off all the hard work and introducing parents to friends. 

Changkyun couldn’t help the sad smile. He saw how parents seemed so proud of their Omega children, how they hugged them closer, whispering in their ears words of pride and happiness. Something Changkyun never got from his own family. His family didn’t want to deal with him, didn’t want to be close to him. 

The Omega frowned and squeezed Hoseok’s hand tightly, pushing himself closer to the Alpha. Changkyun thought he didn’t care. He thought he was over it. He had friends now, way better people than his family ever was. Why was his history always coming back and ruining happy moments for him? Was he not allowed to be happy? 

He felt close to tears, but held them back, sniffling here and there a little, unoccupied hand rubbing at his cheeks and eyes with irritation. He didn’t want to shed anymore tears. His family didn’t deserve his tears… 

“Hey… you okay?” Hoseok stopped walking, maneuvering himself  and Changkyun to the side so they wouldn’t be in the way of anyone walking by. 

Changkyun nodded, “I’m being stupid right now…” Changkyun whispered, “I’ll be fine. I’m fine… yeah.” He added on, nodding to try and give himself some confidence. 

“Why don’t we go outside a bit?” Hoseok asked, “I left my jacket at the coat check. I’ll pick it up with yours over there as well. Just wait here for me.” He smiled and leaned down, lips brushing over the Omega’s forehead in a loving manner, thumb running over the younger boys’ cheekbone with affection Changkyun could only dream about. 

Hoseok briskly walked off, Changkyun remaining in his spot. He saw as Professor Shin scolded two younger Alpha’s Sanha and Moonbin about being too loud around some of the guests, much to some parents laughter. The two Alpha boys bowed and apologized before scattering off to find their friends. 

Changkyun waved to the teacher who only rolled his eyes in the direction of the two boys, but smiled and waved back to Changkyun. Professor Shin was one of the most feared professors, but he also had the biggest heart. It was easy to see how Kim Seokjin, one of the nicest Alpha’s that had gone to their school last year was related to Professor Shin. 

“Hey, I thought Hoseok was with you?” Hyungwon walked over to Hoseok. The tall Omega had his hair sticking up in all directions and looked quite sleepy. His lips were puffy and eyes swollen, as though he’d just woken up. 

“He’s getting our jackets so we can walk outside a bit.” Changkyun explained, “It’s getting a bit stuffy in here.” 

“I totally suggest the pillow fort place Jooheon and the Omega self defense group created. It’s awesome.” Hyungwon explained grinning, rubbing some sleep from his eyes. He poked at an eye booger and frowned, flicking the little corn piece away in disgust. 

“I can tell you really enjoyed it in there.” Changkyun mumbled, mirth showing in his eyes. 

Hyungwon smiled proudly at the boy. A year ago Changkyun would have been far too afraid to say anything mildly sarcastic towards the other. To see him throw a small jab at Hyungwon was… refreshing and the other Omega was so proud to have been part of the healing process for Changkyun. 

“My parents are around here somewhere. If you see them, don’t be afraid to say hi. They’ve been bugging me about bringing you home over Christmas break and then spring break.” Hyungwon waved a lanky arm around, pointing to the many people talking, walking and laughing in the hallway. 

Changkyun was about to reply when he noticed something was off. He felt his heart squeeze, his sensed take over completely as a scent foreign, yet so familiar seemed to engulf the Omega. Something was wrong, something was very wrong… 

Changkyun froze, eyes blown wide, pupils completely dilated as he took in the strong, overbearing scent. He felt his heart squeeze with fright and realized what it was that was making him so anxious all over again. It felt like the first day of school a year and a half ago, as though he was being pressed down into the ground and not allowed to look up. 

Hyungwon realized something was wrong with Changkyun and how he looked, face pale and limbs shaking, eyes darting around the hallway wildly, looking for something specific and not finding it, making him all the more anxious. 

“I don’t… Hyung… I really don’t feel well.” Changkyun whispered, eyes pleading with the older Omega to do something. He didn’t know what he wanted Hyungwon to do, what the other even could do, but this anxiety that was building up was too much of a deja-vu for the Omega. This was too much like it had been. 

“Hey… Changkyun breathe… want to go outside? I’ll text Hoseok to bring your jacket outside for you.” Hyungwon whispered, moving so he could look the other in the eyes. 

Changkyun nodded, grabbing onto the sleeve of Hyungwon, the pair about to turn around and leave when Hyungwon walked straight into a broad, large chest of a bigger and clearly older Alpha. 

The man was oozing Alpha pheromones making everyone in the hallway walk in a large circle around the well built and tall man. He was dressed in an expensive, grey three piece business suit, golden Rolex watch glinting on his left wrist. This man screamed authority and money. His eyes were dark and looked utterly uninterested when they landed on Hyungwon, lips set into a deep frown. 

Next to him was a tall, broad shouldered Alpha woman, also in a business suit, this one fitted to her long legs. Feet squeezed into uncomfortable looking heels, hair cut short and pinned back with some bobby-pins, giving a free view of her frowning face. 

Both looked expensive and like they didn’t belong at a school festival. Both Alpha’s looked at everything with disdain as though it was dirty, as though allowing children to have some fun and be creative was something negative. 

The female Alpha looked behind Hyungwon, nose high in the air, just glancing down at the two Omega’s. She smirked when she saw Changkyun cowering behind his roommate, avoiding all eye contact with the pair in front of them. He knew them too well, knew what they were like and he didn’t think they’d ever come and be here… he thought he was safe. 

Changkyun was shaking in his bones. He didn’t dare look up or make eye contact. He’d been slapped many times for having behaved in such an unruly matter with his Alpha parents. He’d been taught discipline and correctness, not love and friendship. He had to follow all the rules of his Alpha parents. Nothing else made sense. 

“Could you please move? My friend isn’t feeling well and I want to bring him to get some fresh air.” Hyungwon explained to the pair in front of him, not caring about who they were and just how imposing they seemed to be. 

“Did that Omega just speak to us…?” The Alpha woman asked her husband with a raised brow, “Don’t you know your manners boy? You only speak to an Alpha when we allow it?” She added on, turning to Hyungwon, “And we certainly didn’t allow it.” 

The Omega rolled his eyes, “Okay.” He shrugged and then just walked past the two. If they didn’t want to move, then he had to drag Changkyun by them. He had grabbed the younger by the wrist pulling him along. Changkyun didn’t know what to do or how to react. 

On the one hand, his safe haven was completely and utterly ruined by the mere presence of his parents. He was hoping to never see them again, to never have to do anything with them again, but here they were, waltzing into his life so casually and he was the only one affected by it. 

A hand whipped out and grabbed Changkyun by the other wrist, tugging and pulling the Omega away from his friend and towards the Alpha pair, “You don’t run off without permission.” The male Alpha growled, hand twitching at his side, itching to slap the Omega across the face… but that wouldn’t look good in public. 

“Changkyun-ah…” The female smiled sweetly, so fake and practiced, yet Changkyun saw right through it. He’d seen this thousands of times before and knew it was the look his mother put on when she was trying to save face, but just wanted to slap her son into oblivion for having done something wrong and against the rules. 

Changkyun flinched, expecting a slap, expecting something, but it never happened. They were in public, for anyone to see, but the longer he stayed by his parents side, the longer he didn’t notice anyone else around them, just his scary parents and their terrifying aura. 

“What’s going on here?” Hoseok… 

Changkyun looked over to the Alpha holding two jackets under his arms, walking over, noticing how distressed Changkyun smelled. He saw how the two Alpha’s were towering over the boy, Hyungwon a few steps away glaring at the pair. The whole situation looked weird to Hoseok and he had to act quickly before anything got out of hand. 

“And who are you?” The female Alpha asked Hoseok with a raised brow. 

Hoseok looked to her and then to Changkyun noticing some resemblance… similar eyes, similar lips… it couldn’t be..? This was his mother? Was that even possible? 

“Eomma…” Changkyun whispered, “This is Hoseok a friend of mine who went to school here.” Changkyun didn’t know what would happen if he told her he was dating the Alpha. He didn’t want them to hurt Hoseok in any way. 

“I wasn’t speaking with you  _ Omega _ .” She hissed at her son, Changkyun flinching once more, eyes closed tightly, expecting another blow that never came. Years of torture due to these two people across from him… Changkyun wasn’t going to stop his usual behaviour whenever he got scolded. 

Hoseok frowned deeply, rushing over to the clearly scared Omega, “You don’t speak to him like that…” He told the woman, glaring at her and then at the man as well. 

The two rolled their eyes, “We just came by to this… school because we had to have an important conversation with our son. So would you and that… Omega… over there leave us to it?” The male Alpha asked sounding bored rather than polite. 

“I’m not leaving Changkyun alone with you guys.” Hoseok growled. He felt himself get angry at the way the couple were talking about his boyfriend and best friend, as though they were nothing more than gum at the bottom of their shoes. No, Hoseok wouldn’t let this go.

“You have no right to deny us.” The female stated calmly, “We are his parents his legal guardians.” 

“And I am his boyfriend.” Hoseok almost shouted, managing to keep his voice even, “I am taking care of your son, unlike you. I have helped him more than you ever can. It is my job to protect him from self-centered, evil people like you.” Hoseok exclaimed. 

Changkyun looked to the Alpha, eyes wide, body shaking. He wanted to reach out and wrap himself around the Alpha, wanted to feel his secure hold on him. He wanted his parents gone and to stay with Hoseok. He didn’t want to be anxious anymore. It was a stupid wish, something so hard to overcome, but he was getting there. He hadn’t felt this bad in a long time. 

The male Alpha growled, “I decide who Changkyun mate’s…” 

The Alpha pheromones were drifting through the hallway, most people stopping to see what the whole commotion was. Hyungwon stood a bit off, completely uncomfortable. He had to admit, Changkyun’s parents even scared him and he wasn’t someone to give in to an Alpha’s demand… yet there was something so frightening about the pair that he couldn’t help but flinch as well when the Alpha balled his hand into a fist. 

Changkyun gasped, wishing for the two not to fight. He didn’t want this to happen. He thought his parents had forgotten him, left him at the school, dictated his schedule and then left him to rot… he didn’t think he’d ever have to see them again. He’d prayed for more summers with Hyungwon and his family, as well as Hoseok and the rest of his friends. Seeing his parents again, was a complete and utter nightmare. 

“What are we the middle ages?” Hoseok spat, taking a few steps forward. The university student was tall and well built, but still looked small in comparison to the mountain that was Changkyun’s father. 

The boy remembered having been slapped by his father once so hard he’d chipped two of his teeth. The pain had been terrible and their buttler had only been allowed to bring Changkyun to a dentist a week after it had happened. 

The Omega was quaking on the spot, eyes darting between his boyfriend and parents, wanting everything to stop. He knew this would end in an argument, worst case scenario even a fight. He didn’t want to ruin the good atmosphere of the festival, just because of his family. 

He felt the stare’s knew people were whispering, wanting to know what was going on. He hated it. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He felt he had to leave. It was so stupid and reminded him of when he’d just come into the school a year and a half ago, but the same anxiety was creeping back again, eating him alive. 

Changkyun didn’t even know he could still feel so desperate and breathless. 

He gasped for air, looked to Hoseok, hoping the other would help him. The Alpha stretched out his hand for the Omega and without thinking Changkyun grabbed it, letting himself be pulled closer to the comforting scent of his Alpha; of his boyfriend. 

Changkyun couldn’t enjoy the comfort for long. His mother was raging. 

“Changkyun-ah you come here right now. We have to bring you to your suitor. We’ve arranged for you to meet with a lawyer of our law firm who still needs offspring and we offered you.” She explained, “So you need to leave right now with us; or else.” The last part was whispered, but Changkyun and Hoseok heard her loud and clear. This was a threat. 

Changkyun curled closer to Hoseok shaking his head, tears welling in his eyes. Memories of disobedient behaviour being beaten out of him flashing through his mind making him all the more scared of the whole situation. 

Changkyun was roughly grabbed and pulled away from Hoseok, the other Alpha a tad too slow. Changkyun gasped and looked to his boyfriend, eyes wide, tears freely running down his rosy cheeks. The Omega lost his balance and was pulled too harshly by his father, crashing to the ground, left arm, that hadn’t been grabbed cracking painfully as all of the Omega’s weight landed on it. 

Changkyun let out a desperate gasp, air leaving his lungs, pain flaring up his entire arm. He couldn’t move it. He couldn’t even say what had happened or how it all happened. He just felt pain in his left arm. It started off gradually then got worse with every breath the omega took. 

“Get off the floor.” his mother hissed, “You’re causing a scene.” 

Hoseok saw red. He didn’t care that he was on school grounds. He didn’t care that he was supposed to be an adult now that he was at university. He could smell the scent of fear and hurt wafting off Changkyun and seeing him curl up, arm limp next to him, the deafening crack echoing through Hoseok’s ears… The Alpha had to do something, had to somehow protect the other Omega on the floor from this filth that gave birth to him and ‘raised’ him. 

The Alpha surged forward, only to be held back by a strong hand. He was about to rip whoever it was to shreds, but then noticed Professor Shin, Professor Kim and a few other teachers standing there panting. 

Changkyun was crying, whimpering, curling up on the floor. He wanted everyone to leave. He didn’t like everyone staring at him. He didn’t want to make a scene… He felt so stupid. He was so dumb for thinking he was free of his parents and that he was free from their torture. 

“You should know Mr. Lim… That we can flag you for abuse after witnessing what we just witnessed.” Professor Shin explained looking quite bored. 

Professor Kim leaned down, soft hands running over Changkyun’s hair, trying to calm the crying boy down. She noticed the odd angle of his arm and the odd bump where there wasn’t supposed to be one. She feared the worst - that the boys’ arm was broken. 

“What will you do about it? I’ve got some of the best lawyers in the country backing me. You can’t do anything to me.” 

Hoseok bristled, ready to reply, but was interrupted by Professor Shin, “Many people filmed it and there were many eyewitnesses which won’t help your case. So I suggest you leave and let Changkyun choose his own future.” 

Hoseok growled. This wasn’t enough. That man had to pay. That man had to be tortured and destroyed. He couldn't just get off like that… no… he had to hurt and cry as well, just like Changkyun had done way too many times. Someone so disgusting… didn’t deserve to live. 

Changkyun’s father huffed and rolled his eyes, “I’ll just come back another time to see Changkyun then. I’m still his legal guardian I can pick him up whenever I want.” 

Anger rose within Hoseok and the Alpha was about to pounce once more, but was still held back by his teacher, “I think that will change soon. Changkyun-ah has been diligently working on emancipation for a few months now… once the paperwork goes through he might not be anything to you anymore.” Professor Shin explained, “You’ll probably see him one last time, to say goodbye, but then he’ll be his own person.” Professor Shin stated calmly, “You won’t have your son anymore and you’ll have embarrassed yourself in front of all these prominent and rich people here right now.” Professor Shin pointed to the large crowd that had built up. 

Alpha’s and Omega’s stared at the couple, disgust and disdain evident in their eyes. Some rolled their eyes, others looked down at Changkyun with pity, his anxious scent putting everyone slightly on edge. 

Without another word the Alpha couple turned and stomped off, glaring down at Changkyun who was being helped by Professor Shin and Hyungwon to sit up. 

Tears were streaming down his face, silent sobs shaking his thin frame as he tried not to look at his throbbing and clearly crooked arm. He could feel it, knew the skin was stretching over a piece of bone that had no business being stretched under skin. 

A tense moment passed before Hoseok fell to his knees and sitting next to a crying Changkyun, thumb wiping the tears from the anxious Omega’s eyes, “Shhh…” Hoseok whispered, kissing the boys cheeks over and over, “Please… Changkyun…” 

Hoseok was close to tears himself. How could parents be so cruel? How could it be that the people who were supposed to love and cherish you were so mean and cruel? He didn’t want to believe it, but he’d just witnessed it all before him. Those two didn’t even bat an eye when Changkyun let out a hurt sound. Neither cared. 

Hoseok felt so angry. He wanted to go back and beat them up. He wanted to tell them a piece of his mind, but in that moment Changkyun came first. Changkyun always came first, because the Omega was his world. 

“Changkyun… let’s get you up and then to the infirmary…” Changkyun nodded at the words spoekn by Hyungwon. The Omega and their teacher used all their strength to lift the younger up, Changkyun letting out a few hurt whimpers, Hoseok staying right by his side, kissing any pain away. 

“Don’t worry Changkyun… I’m here… I’m not going anywhere.” Hoseok whispered, “I’m always here with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Talk to me [HERE](http://knockinknk.tumblr.com/)


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! Badly written sex. (I'm not joking this is terrible) 
> 
> So let me start by saying thank you. 
> 
> This story has been my baby for so long. I started writing this when Monsta X Right Now just came out and I had mad feels and then didn't find enough Monsta X fanfiction in the tag so I decided to write my own. It's been quite some time since then and I feel that my characters have grown, much like the read Monsta X boys have. Let's support them in their upcoming events. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and commented and gave it a Kudos. You are all so precious to me. This story means so much to me and I tried to put some sort of message of equality in it and hoped my characters weren't too one dimensional, because I know I have problems with that sometimes. =/ 
> 
> So anyways. Thanks for reading this hot mess of a story and I love all of my readers so much thank you thank you thank you :)

Changkyun knew what would happen in a few weeks. He’d been told about it many times from the nurses at the high school and even some of his professors. Yongguk had even taken him aside after group therapy a few times to make sure Changkyun was prepared for this summer. 

The young Omega had been sent to a therapist specializing in sexual harassment over the summer as well, seeing that the young boy wouldn’t be staying in the dorms, but in the countryside along with Wonho and Hyungwon. 

Changkyun felt nervous. He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop his heart from hammering every moment. The young boy thought it was so obvious too. He felt himself in a cold sweat all the time, breath slightly laboured and worst of all, he couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. He didn’t dare look up, because it felt like everyone else around him knew as well. 

“You alright?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun, walking into the small room that the Chae family had given to the younger Omega during his stay with them. 

Changkyun felt so thankful to them. He couldn’t believe how wonderful they were and how thoughtful they were. Hyungwon’s mother was a sweet Omega woman who loved baking and cooking. She constantly made sure to feed the boys, while also nagging at their clothing and their hair. But it all came from the heart.

Changkyun didn’t know how to react at first. It took him completely aback. Nobody in his home had ever doted on him the way Hyungwon’s mother had. He felt bad. He felt like he was using her friendliness… the way she engulfed Changkyun in a hug and pushed him to his new room, chattering away about all the fun things to do in the small town. 

Changkyun couldn’t help the guilt. He felt like he was taking Hyungwon’s mother from him. The way she seemed completely enthralled by the young new Omega in their home, completely disregarding the taller boys’ arrival and immediately taking him to the house. 

The older had just laughed when Changkyun had brought his worries up. He’d ruffled his hair and told Changkyun not to overthink these things. Of course his mother would dote on Changkyun. He was adorable and just screamed ‘take care of me’. 

Meeting Hyungwon’s father, an Alpha, had gone quite different. The other man was the spitting image of his son. Same sandy hair, same chiseled features and same bored stare. The way they sat, walked and talked, was also almost identical. It was like looking at the spitting Alpha image of his roommate. 

Hyungwon’s father was soft spoken, yet fiery at times. He didn’t get too close to Changkyun, knowing full on that he had to give the Omega time before approaching him. He never made eye contact and made sure to speak quietly when the other was in the area. 

Obviously Changkyun was once again overcome with guilt. He didn’t want to force the other man to feel uncomfortable in his own home. It was nice enough of the Chae family to take him in while he was basically homeless, not wanting to return to his family over break and possibly going into heat with them around. 

Changkyun didn’t want to be a burden on this wonderful family that offered him a room, a house and food. They were so understanding, Mrs Chae driving him to therapy every Tuesday and Thursday in her black sports car. 

The first few nights Changkyun could barely sleep, too wound up in the new environment. He could smell Hyungwon all around him, this being the place the older had grown up, but there were also other new scents mixed in and it all confused the young Omega a little too much to feel one hundred percent ready to relax. 

“Changkyun?” Hyungwon asked again, sitting down by the Omega, a large hand rubbing at the younger Omega’s back. 

Changkyun flinched and jumped a little, eyes wide as he looked up and stared at the older Omega. He couldn’t believe he’d just completely zoned out. He felt so embarrassed, his cheeks tinting red, face feeling aflame with shame. 

“What did you say?” He asked quietly. 

“I just wanted to see if you’re alright. You’ve been awfully quiet these last few days.” Hyungwon explained. 

Changkyun felt the red blush getting worse as he thought about the impending doom he would soon face once more. He couldn’t keep a straight face and Hyungwon knew right away that something was wrong. Changkyun was shy and awkward, but they’d worked on the embarrassment over the last half year. 

“What’s wrong?” Hyungwon asked once more, making sure to sound comforting and friendly.

“My… my heat… it’s soon.” Changkyun explained, taking a deep breath. His heart was beating like crazy, almost painfully so and he felt his breath shorten at the mere thought of going into heat. He felt so stupid getting all worked up over this. But the thought of going into heat once more and what had happened last time was overwhelming the young Omega. 

“Okay... “ Hyungwon whispered, “That’s perfectly fine and I’m glad you told me.” He moved his hand to ruffle up the younger boys strands of hair, “I’ll let my parents know. My dad and mom will go on a vacation while you’re in heat so it’s less embarrassing.” Hyungwon explained. 

Changkyun gasped and stared at the other, “But.. this is their home… they don’t have to leave because of me… I’m so sorry. I don’t want them to. I don’t want to burden them.” 

Hyungwon smiled, “You’ll be doing them a favour. They can use it as a good excuse to go to Sydney again.” The older Omega chuckled, “They love travelling a little too much and any small excuse to leave the country they take.” 

Changkyun felt his whole frame shake with anxiety, “But… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… I don’t know why I’m crying, I don’t know why this is so hard.” The whimpered, burying his face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks, breath laboured. 

“Don’t worry… you’ll be fine. I know you will. We will figure it all out.” The older pulled Changkyun into his chest, rubbing soothing circles onto his back and rocking back and forth while the other clung to him desperately. 

Changkyun didn’t feel fine though. He felt tense and sick to his stomach. He didn’t know how to get through this. He just wished he’d be healthy enough to go back into the heat suppressants. He didn’t want to feel hot and sweaty. He remembered some of it, remembered how the Alpha had come in and sniffed him, then proceeded to touch him, even though Changkyun had begged him not to. 

The young Omega didn’t even realize he started to cry. His arms wrapped around Hyungwon, squeezing tightly, desperate to forget and move on, but his brain wouldn’t let him. The images just kept on repeating over and over. Changkyun had thought he’d forgotten all about that night, but knowing that in a week or so it would happen again, made everything come back full force. 

“Nothing will happen to you.” Hyungwon whispered, “I’ll make bloody sure of that.” 

Changkyun continued to sit on the bed, curling himself into his closest friend, relishing in his calming scent. He knew he could trust Hyungwon. He knew that the other Omega had his back no matter what. 

Changkyun nodded and stayed curled up against Hyungwon for the rest of the afternoon. The other Omega didn’t seem to mind, placing himself more comfortably on the bed and wrapping a blanket around the two to stay warm and close. 

Changkyun relished in the feel of the other Omega. Enjoyed the comforting scent of his closest friend and the sound of his even breaths as the older thumbed through a magazine he had picked up off the night table. 

It was rare for Changkyun to feel safe and loved, but Hyungwon let Changkyun relaxed. The other knew when to back off, had learnt of all of Changkyun’s ticks and the younger was so thankful it sometimes brought tears to his eyes. 

The rest of the week was spent with Hyungwon hovering around the younger Omega. The older knew Changkyun didn’t feel comfortable. He knew Changkyun needed someone to hold on to and to talk to if things got a bit too stressful. He wished the other didn’t have to feel so scared all the time because of something natural. Heats were a natural occurrence and to know that Changkyun was  _ suffering _ because of this made the other want to wrap the younger up and protect him at all costs. 

“Your motherly instincts are finally showing.” Hyungwon’s mother sighed happily. 

Her son only glared at her, rolling his eyes. He didn’t even bother trying to say something against this, because it was obvious to him and everyone else, that yes, he was showing some motherly Omega instinct when it came to Changkyun. 

“Hyungwon…” Changkyun stuttered out, stopping in the entryway to the older Omega’s room. His room was large, with a king sized bed in one corner, posters of idols and singers all over the walls, leaving no white of the walls seen. Another wall, opposite of his bed was completely hidden behind a huge bookcase filled with magazines and books, as well as CD’s and video games. 

“What’s up?” The older asked, looking up from his laptop that he’d been writing on. 

“I just… I have a question…” Changkyun wrung the large shirt he was wearing between his hands, balling the soft cotton fabric up and pulling at it. 

The other nodded, gesturing for Changkyun to come in. The younger did, letting out a soft sigh when he’d closed the door. Changkyun sat down on the large, soft office chair which was placed at a wooden desk with a desktop computer and some old school books. 

Changkyun pulled his knees up to his chest, tugging at the shirt once more, making sure it reached over his knees, stretching it out even more than it already was. Normally this would bother Hyungwon, such a nice shirt all stretched and worn, but he could tell that it was comforting the other Omega to do this. 

“I think… I don’t think I… I don’t want to be alone.” Changkyun kept stuttering making it almost impossible for Hyungwon to follow, “I want Hoseok to help me.” Changkyun finally finished. 

Silence. Neither spoke for some moments. 

Hyungwon nodded thoughtfully, “Have you really thought it over?” He wanted to make sure. 

Hoseok had been coming over every single day since the start of summer. Changkyun was was relaxed around him as the younger was with Hyungwon. They joked and smiled at one another, obvious to everyone just how deeply both cared for one another. 

“I think… yes… He is very nice and I… I trust him. I am scared of being alone and I feel… Hoseok he will be able to help and not hurt me. Maybe I can get over my fear.” Changkyun explained words low. 

The Omega couldn’t help but feel nervous. The Alpha was someone he knew he could trust. Hoseok had been nothing but kind to him for the whole last year. He was so patient and he always helped Chnagkyun out. His crush on the younger was so obvious even Changkyun had figured it out. 

“I want to thank him… I want to… I want him to be my future…” Changkyun blushed at the mere words. 

Hyungwon chuckled, moving off his bed and towards the chair. He knelt down, placing his long, slim, bony fingers on Changkyun’s face, making the younger look straight at him, “If this is what you want… go ahead and ask him. But you need to be sure it’s what you want and that you’re ready for this.” 

Changkyun nodded, “I think… no… I know… I know I want this.” 

Hyungwon smiled and stood up, wrapping his entire frame around the boy, almost causing the chair to tip over with the both of them on it. 

“You’re so grown up…” Hyungwon chuckled. 

Changkyun now knew that Hyungwon thought he could do this. Changkyun then only had to figure out how to even ask Hoseok without passing out from embarrassment. The older seemed far more mature than him and Changkyun didn’t want to disappoint. 

Right in that moment, Hoseok burst through the door and into the Hyungwon’s room, throwing himself onto his best friends’ bed, apple in hand, biting into the fruit making loud chewing noises. 

Hyungwon let out an outraged shriek, trying to get the other off his bed, while Changkyun stayed in the chair, watching on. His heart beat rapidly, but with fondness at the sight. He felt more relaxed around these two than anyone else and seeing them joke around and just be so sweet to one another really warmed his heart. 

“I have to go get something from Jooheon’s place. I’ll be back in half an hour or so. You guys don’t break anything in my room. And by you guys I mean Hoseok.” Hyungwon exclaimed, standing up off the bed. He gave an encouraging smile and pat on the shoulder to Changkyun who gulped and nodded in understanding. 

He had to ask Hoseok. He had to make sure the other would be willing to help him. The idea of going into heat alone and in his room terrified the Omega more than anything. Constant flashbacks of his past assaulted him in his dreams and even when he was awake. He figured having an Alpha he trusted there and someone who wouldn’t abuse him would help and hopefully make the whole process somewhat enjoyable. 

Hoseok was looking through a book that had been stuffed under one of the many pillows on Hyungwon’s bed, still munching on the apple and humming a random tune. He was so carefree, Changkyun hated to burden him with this problem. 

“Hoseok…” Changkyun whispered. 

Immediately the Alpha looked up, eyes wide and curious staring right at Changkyun. Wonderful and adorable Changkyun who looked so tiny, wrapped up in a large shirt and comfortably sitting on the office chair. 

“Hoseok I had a question…” Changkyun still spoke softly and with such respect, Hoseok couldn’t believe a perfect Omega like him even existed. The way the younger looked and acted was so sweet and it just made Hoseok fall all the more in love with him. 

The next words that left Changkyun’s lips were not something Hoseok ever expected. 

“Sorry?” Hoseok asked, almost falling off the bed in his haste to sit up and look at Changkyun, “Did… is it…? Are you? Are you sure?” Hoseok felt his voice quiver with confusion and nerves. 

Changkyun nodded, “I… I really like you. And I know you like me… and just… I’m too scared to go through this alone. I keep imagining my uncle coming back and like…” Changkyun shuddered, “I think if you’re there I can get through this.” 

Hoseok had never felt so nervous before. Sure he’d spent heats with Omega’s before and he’d helped some out, but never before someone he truly, deeply cared for. He’d never had to involve his heart in those affairs and he knew that if he agreed to this, Changkyun would be his and his alone and vice versa. There was no going back. 

Was Hoseok ready? Was he ready to commit himself to one single Omega for the rest of his life? He knew Changkyun asked him because the other cared for him and trusted him. He was putting himself out there for the other. 

“Changkyun-ah…” Hoseok smiled, tears welling in his eyes, “I’d love to be the one to spend your heat with. I’ll be there for every moment and for every single second afterwards too.”

Changkyun gasped and shot off the chair, forgetting that his legs were wrapped in the shirt and stumbling, falling and crashing to the ground before getting up and rushing towards the crying Alpha. Changkyun didn’t know what he’d said and what he’d done wrong to make the other cry like this. 

“Please don’t cry…” Changkyun whispered, small, cold hands brushing at the tears the other was shedding. 

Hoseok chuckled, arm wrapping around Changkyun softly, “I’m happy… these are happy tears.” 

Changkyun went to go see a doctor a few days later to know when exactly his heat would hit. Apparently he was almost ready so within the next two days it would overwhelm him. He’d also been told to expect it to go longer than normal due to the long time he’d been on suppressants. 

“I’ll be with an Alpha…” Changkyun told the doctor. 

The old friendly Omega smiled, “That’s good. He’ll help you through it all.” 

Changkyun hoped so. When he left the doctor’s office, Hyungwon and Hoseok waited for him outside. They made sure everything was alright with the youngest. 

Hyungwon’s parents left later that night. They hugged and kissed the two Omega boys’ goodbye, wishing Changkyun a safe heat and that if he needed anything he could always call them.

“I know Hoseok will take perfect care of you.” Mrs Chae smiled and kissed Changkyun on his cheek once more, pulling him into a fourth hug. 

Changkyun felt so overwhelmed. Never before had his own mother hugged him so tight. She had never kissed him and encouraged him. All he’d ever gotten were cold stares and offhand comments about his secondary gender. He’d never been loved by her and having Mrs Chae pamper him made him almost weak in the knees. 

Hoseok stood to the back, having decided to spend the last few nights in the Chae home to get Changkyun used to his scent. It was something the young Omega’s psychiatrist had recommended. Friendly and comforting scents would help him through his heat. 

Changkyun felt slightly sick to his stomach. He didn’t know if it was the upcoming heat or if it was due to Hyungwon’s parents leaving for Australia. The Omega couldn’t tell. He was lightheaded and queasy, hoping to sit down soon. 

“Go up to bed. I’ll bring you some water.” Hyungwon whispered, running a hand through Changkyun’s hair, “I think your heat is closer than we thought.” 

The Omega gasped and stared at the other. His eyes wide and filled with panic. He couldn’t control his hands as they shot out to cling to the other Omega desperately. His frame started to shake uncontrollably at the mere thought of going into heat right this instant. 

“Changkyun… don’t worry we’ve got you.” Hoseok came over, keeping a slight distance. 

Changkyun could smell Hoseok. He’d always been able to scent him, but now he really got a full smell of the Alpha. He had a comforting scent like that of a fire in the winter, burning wood with a hint of pine. It put Changkyun slightly at ease, but the Omega was still panicking. 

Hyungwon brought Changkyun up to his room, setting the younger Omega down on his bed. He knelt to his level making sure the younger, now sweating, boy was listening and lucid. 

“I’m going to bring you food and drink alright? You’re going into heat right now and I want to make sure you’re still okay with Hoseok staying with you?” Hyungwon asked, “I’ll let him into the room. I’ll keep the door open while I go and get food and drink. When I come back I want to have an answer if he can stay or if you prefer him to leave, alright?” He made sure to speak slowly, loudly for the Omega to understand him. 

Hyungwon knew what it was like to go into heat. Knew what pain it was, especially the first time, but he couldn’t imagine having to go through it while also dealing with a trauma from one's own childhood. 

Changkyun was left alone for a few moments, sweat now drenching the shirt he was wearing. His hair was matted to his forehead and overall he felt miserable. His stomach kept on churning. 

Was he ready for this? Could he face Hoseok and have him be there while he was writhing on the bed, begging to be fucked and knotted? He didn’t even know if that was how it would go. That’s how movies had made it out to be. What if it was nothing like this? 

Changkyun began to panic. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t go through with this. He needed to take his suppressants and just ruin his body. He was so scared. So afraid of anything happening, of doing something wrong. 

He let out a soft whine, curling up, arms wrapping around his midsection, the cramps in his stomach getting worse and worse. He felt so sick and so stupid for having thought he could do this. Like he could actually go through with this.

He looked up when he heard someone walk in. Changkyun thought it would be Hyungwon, but instead it was Hoseok who was frowning, hands shaking as he moved closer. 

“Please… don’t be afraid…” Hoseok whispered, “I know you can do this Changkyun. This is scary and terrifying for you. I can’t imagine understanding what happened in your childhood. But think of how you finally get to embrace your secondary gender. Think of how much better you’ll feel once you’ve gone through this heat. You’re scared and hesitating. I totally understand. Take all the time you need, but don’t move back. Don’t go back to your shell.” 

Changkyun gasped, tears welling in his eyes. He was so scared, terrified even, but those words helped settle his nerves. He took in the calming scent of the Alpha and sighed. Usually the smell of an Alpha put Changkyun on edge, but Hoseok was different. The Alpha was so calm and so friendly, it made everything else seem obsolete. 

Changkyun tried to relax as best as he could, telling his hammering heart to calm down. 

“Will you lie with me?” Changkyun asked awkwardly, voice rough, whole frame drenched in sweat. 

Hoseok nodded, sitting down on the bed, leaving some distance to the Omega, wanting Changkyun to make the first move. It would take a lot of control, but Hoseok knew he had to let Changkyun be the one to sit in the drivers seat at all times. His own selfish desires were not needed. 

Hyungwon came back, eyeing the pair and letting out a soft sigh. The older Omega left the food and drinks on the bedside table before turning to the two on the bed, “I’ll be in the basement. If anything come and get me. Please.” He made sure to glare at Hoseok. 

The Alpha nodded, making Hyungwon leave the two behind, closing the door. 

It was quiet after that. Neither knew what to do. Neither was ready to make any first moves, both just waiting to see what would happen. Would their bodies just react? Would some higher power move them into action and soon they’d be thoughtless sex machines just trying to get them most amount of pleasure as possible? 

Changkyun didn’t know what to do. He felt his body react to Hoseok. He knew he wanted to be close to him. His skin was crawling, aching for contact, but he wasn’t going to let that happen just yet. The Omega had to calm down first, two parts of himself fighting against one another. 

Changkyun finally got the courage to move closer to Hoseok. He leaned moved over, his clothing rubbing against his sensitive skin uncomfortably. He wasn’t ready to take anything off yet though. He just wanted to test the waters of his heat, not yet fully succumbing to it. 

He planted his sweaty head on Hoseok’s chest, the older having laid down and gotten comfortable as well. 

Changkyun thought his heart would explode with how fast it was beating. He was so nervous, every single move made him question himself. He didn’t want to annoy Hoseok, didn’t want to take too long, but the Alpha and Hyungwon had both told Changkyun numerous times that during his heat  _ he _ would be the one to call the shots. 

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asked quietly, his hand moving up to ruffle through Changkyun’s soft brown locks of hair. 

The Omega nodded, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of the Alpha. His frame shook with need and want, a rush of warmth crashing over him, making him keen and curl into Hoseok. Subconsciously, he rubbed himself against the Alpha making soft huffing noises which drove Hoseok wild. 

Changkyun’s scent was something. It was perfect and Hoseok was proud of himself for being able to hold back. Changkyun was slowly taking his time, getting closer and curling up with Hoseok, testing every movement and everything out, easing himself into his heat. 

Hoseok was proud of the Omega. He felt his chest swell with happiness, knowing that Changkyun was taking such a large step in his life. Yes, Changkyun was scared, but he wasn’t letting that fear control him, something that Hoseok was hoping for the entire time the Omega had gone to their school the past year. 

“You’re doing so great.” Hoseok whispered, nosing at Changkyun, taking in the perfect scent of his growing heat. 

Changkyun stilled and looked up, eyes hooded behind his lashes. He smiled softly before turning back to Hoseok, continuing to nose and scent at him. 

It took quite some time until the first set of clothing came off. Hoseok didn’t mind, slipping between conscious and sleep. The scent of the Omega in heat made him so comfortable and happy that he didn’t even notice when he was dozing a bit, letting the Omega take his time with scenting the Alpha. 

“Have some water…” Hoseok sat up, fisting at his eyes and letting out a soft yawn. He grabbed a bottle and handed it to an overheated Changkyun. The Omega looked at Hoseok with feverish eyes, silently thanking the Alpha for the bottle and then drinking most of it one a few gulps. 

Changkyun was starting to slip into a state of pure bliss. The heat was getting more and more, completely overtaking him. He needed Hoseok closer. This feeling of need and want scared the Omega, but it also felt exhilarating. He felt alive and as though he could do anything for once. 

He pulled Hoseok closer, pawing at the older boys shirt, begging silently for the Alpha to take it off. Hoseok complied, throwing the thing away before sitting up, leaning on his arms and watching as Changkyun dove in, nosing at his stomach and abs, soft, small hands running over his frame, as though committing it all to memory through touch. 

Hoseok let out a soft giggle when Changkyun moved over a ticklish spot. The Omega paused, looked up at Hoseok and moved over the spot again, his fingers scratching at the skin. Hoseok let out another laugh, stomach moving with every breath. 

Changkyun smiled as well, kissing around the spot. When he’d started kissing was beyond Hoseok. The Alpha was enjoying the treatment the other was giving him way too much, barely conscious of what was touching how. He was taking it all in, loving every single moment he got to spend with his Omega. 

As the heat got more intense, so did Changkyun’s need for sex. He continuously whined and pawed at the Alpha, wanting him naked and stripping out of his own, hot and annoying clothes.

Liquid was leaking from his hole, and Changkyun was scared. He felt it even in his heat, but far less than when he’d been a child. He was prepared this time around and knew who he was with. He trusted Hoseok. He trusted himself more as well, knowing that he’d done so much initial research on what would happen. 

Finally, Changkyun built up the courage and thanks to his heat, he managed to lean up, kissing Hoseok. 

The Alpha gasped into the kiss, eyes falling shut and enjoying the awkward movement of the young boys’ lips against his own. Changkyun seemed so eager, moving closer, arms wrapping around the older boys neck to get a better angle. 

Hoseok chuckled and made sure to calm the other boy down before got too ahead of himself. He sat them down in a comfortable position, him leaning against the headboard, while Changkyun was perched on his lap. 

They kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours, exploring one another and learning all the right places to brush and touch to enhance the feeling. Changkyun quickly realized he loved it when Hoseok ghosted his lips behind his ears, blowing onto the sensitive skin playfully. 

They were moving at a snails pace, but they had all the time in the world. They both knew that they weren’t here to rush things. 

After kissing came touching. Changkyun was dripping wet and he felt how hard Hoseok was. He also realized just how  _ big _ the other was. Sitting on his lap, grinding his hips against the other boys leg didn’t leave much to the imagination. It was right there and the sight and feel of his manhood brought back some of the initial fears the other had. 

“If ever you need me to stop tell me.” Hoseok had stated once more, for the hundredth time that night, when he cold smell the faint scent of fear on Changkyun once more. 

Changkyun nodded. 

Changkyun reached down, hands dancing over Hoseok’s abs and down to his manhood, grabbing the throbbing, thick cock in his small hands. He could feel its weight in his hand as he slowly began to stroke it, thumb running over the tip every once in awhile. 

Hoseok couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t have imagined this to feel so amazing. The way Changkyun moved his hands and wrapped his fingers around his manhood was better than any quick handjob he’d ever gotten. Every move Changkyun made was sure to think about Hoseok and his wellbeing. 

Hoseok had never felt so loved before. The Alpha knew it was stupid, he should have been the one to take care of Changkyun and make him feel loved, but these small actions, the little looks the Omega sent him, to  make sure he was doing a good job, they were all too much for Hoseok. His love and admiration for the Omega only growing. 

It didn’t take long for Hoseok to blow his load all over the Omega’s fingers. From all the grinding, touching and kissing, he’d been pretty worked up and having the Omega touch him was just too much. 

Changkyun gasped, looking at his cum covered fingers as well as onto Hoseok’s abs where some of his own cum had also landed. 

Hoseok smiled, leaning down and kissing Changkyun, “That was perfect.” He stated, “You made me cum so quickly.” 

Changkyun blushed and laid his hot body on top of Hoseok, both young boys taking their time before they went back to exploring one another. 

It took a lot longer for Changkyun to let Hoseok prod at his entrance with his own fingers. 

Hoseok made sure to keep Changkyun on top of him at all times. One of the things the psychologist had told him, was that he shouldn’t lean over the young Omega at all costs. That could make him feel caged in. No, Changkyun had to be the one to control everything. 

One finger had Changkyun squirm on Hoseok’s lap. The Omega let out soft puffs of air, arching his back. He looked beautiful. Nothing else could describe this small Omega in heat on Hoseok’s lap. The way he moved and arched his back was nothing less than angelic. 

A second finger, a third… every movement took time. Hoseok was so thankful to Changkyun and letting him be seen by the Alpha in his most vulnerable state. Beautiful was the only word Hoseok could describe the other and what he was doing. 

The moans, the begging, the warmth, it was all part of it, but Hoseok wouldn’t speed up. He wouldn’t let the other rush things. Hoseok knew that by then, Changkyun was in full heat and that he needed to be fucked, but he also knew that the younger had to be stretched and prepared well. He had to make sure Changkyun was ready. 

It was hard, so damn hard holding back, but Hoseok managed to do it. It took hours to prepare Changkyun, the Omega shaking through tremmors of orgasm many times, begging the Alpha to fuck him and knot him. 

Finally it was time. Hoseok was achingly hard once more, putting a condom over his erection and lining it up with the Omega’s juicy entrance. Changkyun was dripping wet and ready. 

Hoseok was making sure to move slowly, using his hands to lift a lust filled Changkyun up a little off his lap and then slowly let him sink down onto the large manhood. It was a slow burn, but Hoseok had never felt anything better in his life. 

The way Changkyun wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, mewling happily, licking at his neck with every single move made Hoseok so happy and proud to be able to help and be there for Changkyun. The Omega, on instinct, began to move slowly. Down, down and down until he finally bottomed out, taking a  few moments to breathe and relax. 

Hoseok moved his hands, one rubbing at Changkyun’s backside, the other squeezing the back of his thigh encouragingly. 

“You good?” Hoseok asked, his voice hoarse and rough. 

Changkyun only nodded. 

He then began to move, pulling off Hoseok before letting himself drop down once more. The whole process was slow and careful. Hoseok wouldn’t have it any other way. He got to feel Changkyun, got to experience how the other reacted to different angles and different lengths. He took this time to take in everything that was Lim Changkyun. 

“You’re so beautiful.” he breathed, letting his lips brush over the others in a soft, yet heated kiss. 

Changkyun moaned, the sound far too filthy for such a beautiful boy, but it only spurred their love making on. Most people spoke of quick, angry fucks during heat, but this was different. This was two people showing, rather than telling, one another about their feelings. 

The way Changkyun was slowly establishing a rhythm and a pace was mesmerizing, the young Omega testing it out until he realized he liked it best when he was able to grind and move his hips in circular motions on Hoseok’s dick. 

Both were moaning and kissing at one another. Yet even in their hurried state they were taking their time and taking in one another’s body rather than rush into deep hard fucking. This was a time for exploration and discovery. They had all the time in the world for rough fucks. 

This was their time to enjoy one another’s presence, learn about one another. 

Hoseok could have cried he was so happy, but he held back the tears, digging his nails into Changkyun’s back, enjoying every single movement, sound and smell from the Omega. 

Changkyun let out a loud gasp, arching his back and shuddering. He couldn’t hold back from his orgasm curling into Hoseok who wasn’t far behind, gripping Changkyun tightly as he came into the condom. 

Both stayed quiet, making sure to even their breaths, scenting one another in pure bliss. 

Changkyun hadn’t thought that he’d ever spend a heat again. He never would have imagined to be spending it with a wonderful, sweet and careful Alpha like Hoseok either. None of this was something the anxious Omega could have dreamed up. 

And yet there he was, panting, sweating, going through heat alongside someone as perfect as Shin Hoseok. Shin Hoseok who would someday become his mated Alpha. Changkyun was sure of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEEEWWWW 
> 
> Glad that's over. Terrible Smut I'm so sorry to anyone who is actually good at writing sex scenes I'm total garbage. 
> 
> if you liked it, give the story a Kudos or even a Comment. ;) 
> 
> Or talk to me on [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love talking about stories and ideas and characters and stuff :)

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the beginning notes: If people like this I have other ideas for other groups in the same universe. I have ideas for B.A.P, BTS, KNK, Infinite and of course Got7 was mentioned in the story so if you guys liked it, leave a comment I've got lists of who is dating who and stuff in my odd created universe here. 
> 
> I don't know if you noticed, but I left out the 'beta' in the story. There are only Alpha and Omega. Beta's don't exist... so sorry... =/ 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and Kudos/Comments would be awesome.


End file.
